Y'know Nothing Jon Snow!
by Umodin
Summary: So, Skydiving... I learned my lesson when my parachute broke; no more of that. I was supposed to die, but dumb luck was on my side and I ended up reincarnating on Shamouti Isle in the body of a nine-year-old. Not ideal, but second chances weren't to be wasted. What to do... become a Pokémon Master and screw the plot over, duh! OC-Self Insert (Progressively better writing)
1. Prologue

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

I was so pumped.

I was minutes away from losing my skydiving virginity, as I so eloquently put it, and I was terrified and awe-inspired all at once.

I'm also hammering you with information with no background. Let me back up a bit.

Hi! My name is Johnathan Snow, or as most people call me, Jon Snow.

Yes, I am perfectly aware that my name is the equivalent of the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, because A Song of Ice and Fire is, indeed, my favorite book series. And honestly the name fits. Me being a bastard and all.

Y'see, I was born to a teenage couple during the winter of 1994; December 26th to be exact, so you know that they were thinking "Wow, little Jon here is our Christmas gift of a lifetime!" right?

Incorrect.

For instead, as they were teenagers, they had no interest in becoming actual parents. And after I researched my roots a bit I learned that both my biological mother and father were quite poor, so even if they wanted to, they'd likely have been incapable of taking care of me.

Thus, I was sent to Baychester Orphanage in San Francisco.

It wasn't all that bad to be honest.

I was given a fair amount of food, decent company in my fellow orphans, we learned to stick together, and a surprising amount of opportunities. Most think orphanages don't have the ability to grant their charges many options once they reach their majority and are subsequently removed from their location, but you'd be wrong. Or at least in my case, I can't speak for all orphanages, but that's besides the point.

It was mainly due to the amount of volunteers that came to Baychester that I was able to get started on a career at the tender age of 8.

Surprisingly enough, I had a very specific look to me; dark black hair with bright green eyes, a fairly tan complexion and a linear face. When I grew older, I evened out well enough to be compared to a few popular actors, so you know I was well off in that department. Still, what these volunteers were interested in, while my looks were substantial thank-you-very-much, was actually my voice.

From an early age, through sheer dumb luck, I started a recommended career as a voice actor.

By the time I finished with middle school at the age of 14 I had already earned a spot on a few video games and TV shows. The Baychester rules stated that we had to finish with middle school before we could officially leave, and my manager was willing to fill out temporary guardianship drafts so I could move out. The agreement worked out well, he knew I didn't want an actual parent, no true interest in a mother or father figure came from me, and I knew he didn't want a kid in his apartment. So once he filled out the forms, I used my money and his name, occasionally he helped out with my bills and taught me how to do my taxes and such early on, to obtain an apartment.

Life was good.

I had spent nearly 4 years doing this, and I could honestly say I was content. For my 18th birthday, me and a few friends I'd made working were going to go skydiving. Some of them had done it before and loved it. In my case, I had always been a bit of an adrenaline junky, so it had been somewhat of a longstanding dream of mine to skydive.

So, here we were, a group of 4 ready to fall 10,000+ feet out of a plane. Naturally since it was my birthday I _had_ to go first. I'd even wore a pair of absorbent swim trunks as boxers just for this. In case I pissed my pants.

The hatch opened up, I had my parachute pack on proper. The guys were asking me why I didn't go with one of them or with an assistant regardless of my opinion; it was safer. I just told them that it was my birthday and I wanted to go solo. My blood was pumping hard, my heart hammering and I swear I heard Two Steps From Hell music playing in my mind.

As soon as the light above the hatch of the plane flashed green I jumped.

It was the most exhilarating feeling, just falling and feeling the wind on my face. I can honestly say this was what I loved about life, the freedom to do these amazing things whenever I had the opportunity.

As I was free falling I thought about my life. I had told my manager, since now that I had turned 18 he was no longer my guardian, that I'd be moving soon. I figured that I had enough saved up and enough income coming that I could afford a proper flat now. But even though I said that the main reason I wanted to talk to him was to find a way to finish up my work for the season up and take the spring off. I had hoped to travel during the spring, spend some of the money I meticulously saved for my amusement and maybe, just maybe, get some foreign tang.

One can always hope.

As I stopped musing, I noticed that I had waited a little longer than I was supposed to, and I was approaching the ground; fast.

I pulled my parachute, and the recoil of it smacked me like a truck and it was at that moment I learned something very, very important.

Never trust a parachute that says "Made in Vietnam" because I have a theory that they still hate us Americans.

Well, I'll likely never be able to prove that theory since after the recoil hit me, the strings connecting my 'chute snapped, and with it my chance at survival left me as I plummeted towards the earth.

In that moment I did something I thought I'd never do; I prayed.

" _I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE NONONONO I'M STILL A VIRGIN! PLEASE LET ME LIVE GOD, BUDDHA, ZEUS, ALAH, AZOR AHAI, SHENRON; SOMEBODY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"_

Well, it was more like I screamed it, but still. A prayer was a prayer.

As I screamed and panicked and cursed and cried and pissed myself, I realized that at least I'd go out doing something I had come to love seconds ago.

I also had come to hate the Vietnamese.

I was closing in on the earth, seconds away from death. I closed my eyes and just hoped it'd be painless.

Blackness overtook me.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I opened my eyes to find myself on a beach. Now, this was geographically impossible, since I was about to hit a flatland area, not beachfront. So my first reaction was this:

"Am I in heaven?"

My second reaction was to stop talking because _holy hell_ did I sound like a squeaker.

Naturally, since I was at a beach, I got up and walked towards the water. For some reason I wasn't in my skydiving suit anymore, and was, instead, wearing cargo shorts and a black t. As I approached the water and saw my reflection I froze.

My hair wasn't black any more, now it was a bright shade of red. It was a little longer than I usually kept it, but the windswept look, in all honestly wasn't that bad. My eyes; no longer the vibrant green I had always come to know, but instead they were a piercing amber. My face was roughly the same, minus a few of my scars. No matter how much I thrived in Baychester, an orphanage was a dog eat dog world, and I was a shrimp till I hit puberty. I got beaten up enough times that some of the marks stuck, nothing too nasty, but I did have a scar on my chin from a piece of broken glass that was thrown at me and I had a permanent red mark on the side of my left eye from constant bruising that never fully went away; whenever I got into fights they always went for that specific eye.

Emphasis on the word _had_. Both that scar and the red mark were gone, the only scar left was the one directly through my left eyebrow that I received from the first fight I ever won. I was so proud of myself that I decided to let the blood drain naturally and voila! a nice trophy-scar.

No, the major reason I froze in shock was the fact that I no longer looked 18.

I looked 9.

"…What the hell?!"

I sounded 9 too.

It was then I realized something; my wish came true. I lived miraculously from my fall and all it cost me was half my used life?

Deal! Sold suckers!

And I also just now noted that I now had to go through puberty again.

Well… That sucked, I always had some issues with my voice adjustment during puberty. When that was happening at the early age of 12, I can honestly say it was the year I received the least amount of work for voice acting.

Anyways, it was time to figure out where the hell I was. If I was going to be 9 again I needed to know some things; there was no way I would let some ginger girl tell me I know nothing just because my names Jon Snow. Gingers were cruel.

I also cursed myself as I realized I, now too, was a ginger in some sense of the word. Life was likely a ginger as well, because that's just cruel.

I suddently remembered my random survival trivia that if I stay on the edge of a water front, I'm bound to reach shelter quicker.

And I just happened to be on a beach.

Thus I began walking North, since the sun was setting and the Sun sets in the West. I think.

* * *

I don't know if I was right or wrong but I finally found people; or more specifically a town. I had been walking for roughly 3 hours, I ran into a few humongous crabs along the way, it reminded me of my favorite TV show as a kid. Krabby was a stupid Pokémon, but Pokémon itself was an awesome franchise. However, what freaked me out was the name of the island I was apparently on when I entered the town.

Shamouti Island.

As in the same island from the 2nd Pokémon Movie that happened to be my all-time favorite. Flying Pokemon were the best, and this one had my favorite Pokemon of all time, Articuno all around. Seriously, Articuno and Aerodactyl all day.

But my favorite Pokémon was not the issue. What was the issue however, was this was not an elaborate prank because _holy shit_ I just walked passed a guy with a pet _Growlithe_.

Now I think I'm happier than I ever have and ever will have thought possible to be 9 again.

As I walk around the town, I can say for certain that this is most definitely not some ridiculous prank. There is way too much Pokémon merchandise and too many people thinking it to be completely normal for it to be. Which means that-

Yup, there is indeed a Pokémon Center in the middle of the town.

Now, if memory serves from the Pokémon TV show, that if there is room, I could spend the night in the Pokémon Center. Now, if memory also serves, it is _ridiculously easy_ to steal things in the Pokémon universe, based on what I'd seen from the TV show as well.

Meh, only one way to find out!

I walked up to the center, a surprisingly white and red building that, compared the rest of the town, was completely refurbished and looked like a proper hospital/hotel. An electric door opened up and what greeted me was, while a very attractive woman, the pinkest head of hair I'd ever seen in my entire life.

And there were likely over one hundred of those heads of hair.

God help me.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy, how can I help you today?" She asked with a kind smile. I was honestly surprised that it didn't seem forced since I'm sure the majority of her customers were snot nosed brats.

I also now remember that I look like a snot nosed brat. I wonder if she smokes, because I'd need one when dealing with as many kids as I imagine she has to.

"Um… Yeah, hi. My names Jon Snow, I was wondering if I could spend the night here? I kinda…" ThinkthinkTHINK, lie, make something up but for the love of god don't play the orphan card this early in the game, "Well, the boat that I was traveling the Islands on broke down and I had to swim here. I was hoping to spend the night and maybe figure out where I am…"

Wow that was a terrible lie. Way to go Jon Snow, you know nothing you stupid little twat-

"Oh dear! Yes of course, right this way Jon. There's plenty of room, Shamouti Isle barely gets enough tourists as it is, but trainers tend to avoid it here since all we have are common Pokémon and no major attractions."

Okay then. I take that back Jon Snow, it is not you that knows nothing but these people seem to believe anything you say so long as you're a twerp.

I'm going to hate getting older and having people be skeptical about me.

Well, no point in letting her think you're any more helpless, conversation is key, "Oh? What kind of Pokemon live here? And where exactly is Shamouti? I never got the chance to read a map."

"It's an island, so naturally we have a good number of Water Pokemon around, but they're mostly Magikarp and Tentacrools. On the Island itself there are some Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey and Spearow. I've heard there are the rare few Pikachu around but I've not seen one in all my years here."

Oh yeah, I hit the jackpot. Flying Pokémon had always been my favorite. Pidgey turn into Pidgeot, the big badass birds that I can ride on? Yes, yes indeed. Magikarp turn into Gyarados and if memory serves those are Water/Flying types. Spearow become Fearow and Butterfree are Bug/Flying…

Yes, I think I'll enjoy my stay on Shamouti for a while.

I was interrupted from my thought when the pink blob known as Chansey chirped next to me. Naturally my first response would be to punch it. However, that would be my first response if I were a badass like I intend to become. So instead my actual response was more along the lines of…

" _Meep!"_

I don't think I'd ever seen a Nurse joy laugh that hard in the Anime, so at least they are more human than they were portrayed. It also appears as if this Chansey just took my reaction as a personal insult because it just gave me a hug.

Hugs from a Pokemon with round bodies, a big hard egg and very tiny arms are not the most comfortable hugs that could be given.

I figured I might as well try for comedy, so whilst the Chansey is hugging me I turn a pleading look at the Nurse Joy, whose lip was twitching in mirth.

I mouth to her 'Help me?' to which she responds with a snort, a quirked smirk and a shake of her head.

I've decided. It doesn't matter if your hair is red, orange or pink. All gingers are mean in one way or another.

I also realize that I am also a ginger now. Which proves the previous statement tenfold.

And since I've already proven life is a ginger the previous statement is proven one-hundredfold.

I've never claimed to be a nice guy, nor will I. I'm a prick. Jon Snow knows that much.

"I'm sorry Jon, but we don't get much company like I said before. I'd be happy to let you stay here for a little while but Chansey is likely to keep up with you until we get more guests. The Orange league doesn't start till Summer, and since it's early Spring you're going to have to put up with her mothering for however long you stay here."

Well that solved one potential crisis. All I had to do was suffer Chansey-hugs and I get to stay here?

Deal! Sold Suckers!

But I digress; Nurse Joy was kind enough to take me to a room. It wasn't anything fancy nor was I expecting anything fancy, but it did have a mildly comfortable bed and a window; the room was about the size of a walk-in closet, so I can at least understand why people don't always spend the night at Pokémon Centers now.

As I lay down on the bed, making sure to take off my tan cargo shorts, black shirt and sneakers, I make a plan for my new situation. Sure this all kind of slapped me in the face, but when I was at Baychester it had been a dream of mine to live in the world of Pokémon, and now I was living my childhood dream.

When I had played the games with the money I made from voice acting, I always got into the Role-playing aspect of the RPG. I kept to playing like gym leaders or Elite 4 members by specializing in one type. Flying Pokémon, had always been my favorites; originally due to the 3 legendary birds. But eventually when I replayed it over and over again they genuinely became my favorites and I had dreamed a few times about flying on the back of an Aerodactyl exploring the world.

Naturally now that I had a more mature mindset I realize the an Aerodactyl would make a terrible companion to fly atop, it was/is the only Rock/Flying Pokémon I am aware of in the game so it's fair to say that the ride would be uncomfortable. But a Pidgeot? Or a Fearow? Hell ever a Skarmory is better than an Aerodactyl for comfort. Regardless, things were going to be great.

I had then and there decided my path. I was gunna' copy Misty from the series, but instead of a Water Pokémon Master I was going to be a Flying Pokémon Master. I would, hopefully, become a member of the Kanto Elite Four; because seriously... Lance and Bruno are members of both the Kanto AND Johto Elite Four and that will just not do. And one day capture the Legendary Articuno... And any other Legendary Flying type that I came across on my way.

With my mind on Legendary bird Pokémon I think about Shamouti Isle. From the Pokémon Movie that I watched as a child, Shamouti itself is home to all 3 of the Kanto Trio, as well as a Lugia that _talks._

Yes, I started off in the right place indeed.

And tomorrow my trek in the world of Pokémon would officially begin.

Beware you Japanophilic sobs because I am coming to ruin your plots!

Mwahahahaha!

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys, Umodin again with another random update. I had decided to write a Pokemon story a while ago, but the first one I made was also my first Fanfiction submission. Thus not very good. But I read through some cross-overs recently and realized that I well and truly enjoyed first person perspective stories so I thought i'd give it a shot.

The character Jon Snow's name is based off of (obviously) Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire. His Physical Appearance however, is based off of the main character of the Manga/Anime Shokugeki no Soma: Yukihira Soma. I always thought the that character had such a simple but awesome look to him, and his personality really emphasized Shounen Manga's for me. But that's a little out there.

I Hope you all enjoyed the Prologue, leave a comment on how you think the story should go, because it's totally up in the air at this point.

Thanks again!


	2. Winter is Coming

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

When I awoke from my slumber my first coherent thought was my musing on if all that happened in the past day way was a dream. As I looked at my tiny body and the red fringe of hair that could be seen blocking part of my view I knew that, yes it was real. I had come up with a half-cocked game plan as I was drifting off to sleep and to get things started I needed something.

A Pokéball.

I got out of bed, performing some routine stretches to keep me limber, I really wish I started this earlier in life; flexibility is such a useful skill. My daily routine since I had been 17 including stretching, 50 push-ups, 50 crunches, and 50 squats before heading off to a shower.

A 9 year old body could not handle such stress, especially since today was going to be a workout in itself. So early morning stretches would have to do.

I grabbed my clothes, put them on and headed for the door. Upon opening it I was met with a hallway that was somewhat unfamiliar until I refocused and remembered the halls last night had been too dimly lit to properly see where my room was located. Walking the hall I was greeted to the sight of my new frenemy.

Chansey.

"Chansey chan-chan sey chan!" The pink blob exclaimed in what I believe to be a chipper tone. It's somewhat difficult to tell but hey, gimme a break, I'm new to this.

"Uhhh… Good morning to you too?" I cautiously asked only to receive a bright smile in return.

Score I'm the Pokémon Whisperer. Everybody bow to my bull- No, _Tauros-shit_ luck. Hehe, I'm getting the hang of things.

Anyways, Chansey was kind enough not to start my day by giving me a hug and instead lead me to the lobby where a bowl, some random cereal boxes and milk lay. Nurse Joy was not looking so joyful because she too was just starting the day with a mug of coffee.

I tapped Chansey on the shoulder and she looked at my curiously. I grinned devilishly and placed a single finger on my mouth, pointing at Nurse Joy. Chansey seemed to have caught on because she started to rub her tiny hands together in what appeared to be a cliché conspiratorial manner and nodded her assent to me.

I snuck silently around the room so Nurse Joy didn't see me immediately as Chansey walked toward her and held her attention. While she was distracted I took my chance and crept behind her until I was only about a foot away and loudly proclaimed, "Good morning Nurse Joy!"

It appeared she frightened easily because she screeched and threw her coffee at what scared her; namely me.

"AH! Hothothothtohot!"

"I'm so sorry dear! Chansey please grab a rag for Jon."

Chansey went off quickly in search of a rag while Joy's surprise turned into a frown, "It's your own fault and you know it. Now, take off your shirt, it was dirty already before and needs a proper washing now."

Grumbling and still in pain, I nodded my assent and took my now soaked in scalding drink-of-doom shirt off. Now that I looked at my body in a proper light it seemed I was more tone than the average child. No disturbing muscles or anything major, I simply looked like a kid that played sports over a normal kid.

Joy, now wide awake took the shirt from me, a small frown marred her face as she examined the quality. Chansey returned moments later with a rag, which Joy grabbed and was about to wipe me down before I took it from her, mumbling about how it was my own fault and I could do it himself.

She chuckled good naturedly but returned her attention to the shirt, "Jon, do you know how old or frayed your shirt is? It's condition is pretty poor and now that I look at your pants and shoes the same can be said for them."

While wiping my chest I offered a noncommittal shrug, "Like I told you, I had to swim in those clothes from where the boat stopped working. I'm just lucky that I swam a lot before because that was a couple miles I think." There we go Jon, perfect. A lie that actually makes your body sound sensible.

Apparently that lie had horrified Nurse Joy because she immediately hugged me. This hug was much nicer than Chansey's for two main reasons. Number 1, this hug did not involve small arms that pushed you against a very hard egg. Number 2, Boobs. Boobs made everything better, and Nurse Joy looked like she was in her mid-twenties so I could honestly say I was content.

"I understand dear. If you'd like, we have some old clothes from young trainers that left them here either on purpose or accident and their free for you to use. Me and Chansey here tend not to get rid of anything since we already have so few visitors." Obviously I was all for this, and I nodded my head rapidly. We walked towards the back, which held a few rooms. One obviously meant for healing, one for surgery, one for what I believe to be breeding and... egg care? And the one we were going to, which likely was for anything trainers left.

As I entered the room the first thing I noticed were a few baskets filled to the brim with folded piles of clothes. I looked at her and she nodded before leaving the room with a small smile and I went for the piles.

* * *

It took me roughly 20 minutes but I left the room in a pair of grey running pants, a black long sleeve shirt, which to be fair was appropriate since it was late winter; the calendar in the room stated that it was February 3rd. My shoes, while somewhat tattered were still fine, they just didn't look pretty and I wasn't interested in pretty. But the best thing I found was in a skirt pocket. I didn't mean to go through a skirt but it was ridiculously tiny and I, at first, thought them to be a pair of boxers. Seriously, what kind of mother would let their tween daughter walk around in public in this kind of skirt?! When I tried them on and noticed that there was no slit between my legs I immediately ripped them off. As they fell to the floor I heard a 'clink' sound.

Going through the pockets of the skirt to figure out what the sound was yielded to me my goal for the day: A Pokéball.

I don't know if Nurse Joy was aware it was in there or she left it for if/when the trainer/slut that owned that skirt returned for her clothes but never-the-less, I just got my first priority.

I casually placed the shrunken Pokéball into my pocket and continued perusing the clothes. I figured most trainers had a certain look to them; Ash had his cap, Misty her hair-do and slutty clothes that didn't work for a tween and Brock his vests. I wanted a signature too, damn it!

I settled for a long white piece of elastic-like cloth from what I believe to be ripped from a lab coat and tied it as a headband.

Surprisingly enough, with my red hair and amber eyes, I looked pretty kick ass. Maybe being a ginger isn't all that bad.

Upon my return to the main lobby Nurse Joy looked me over and gave a polite clap and a nod of her head as if to say 'I'm good at letting you do all the work.' I grinned cheekily at her in response and she beckoned me over to the table. I hadn't eaten my breakfast yet so while I quickly dug into the cereal bowl in front of me Joy began opening up some maps on the table. On a side note, the lobby clock stated it was currently 9 am.

"Now, last night you asked where exactly Shamouti Isle was, and I'm sorry I didn't answer but it was fairly late. And to be fair, I thought that after your ordeal rest was the best thing before we got this underway." I nodded and she pointed at a small dot to the far south between the waterfronts of Kanto and Johto, "That, is Shamouti. The Orange Islands are actually an offshoot of the Kanto region, but we act independently from them for the most part. I don't know if you know your geography but I'll give you a small rundown, alright?"

I nodded eagerly, Joy certainly knew what I needed.

"As I hope you know, Kanto and Johto are right next to each other, the only thing separating them is Mt. Silver and the lesser mountains along the path. However, both Kanto and Johto hold major islands as a part of their lands and treaties, and so the large group of small islands that are between Kanto and Johto are what are known as the Orange Islands."

She paused, seemingly to think on how to continue something that would likely be common sense to the native Kanto/Johto/Island born.

"Kanto's major islands are the Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Islands. Cinnabar being a single large island and Seafoam a small cluster of islands that house many Ice, Ground and Water type Pokémon."

Seafoam, I'm going to have to check that out. I know that this world follows the Anime more closely than the game since Shamouti wasn't a part of any games, but Seafoam held an Articuno.

I want an Articuno.

On that note I'll also check out the Power Plant and Victory Road when I think I'm ready.

"Johto also has Islands, Cianwood and the Whirl Islands. Cianwood is, like Cinnabar a singular large isle while the Whirl Islands are a group of 7 islands that work in tandem with one another."

I nodded, after I checked out Seafoam, the Power Plant and Victory Road, I'd have to check the Whirl Islands. There is a Lugia there in both the Anime and the Games.

I want a Lugia.

"There are also a small group of islands to the east of Kanto that are, similar to us, are an offshoot of the Kanto region known as the Sevii Isles."

Sevii… From the Leaf Green game? That was the last game I played before I stopped. I was growing up and they brought back Kanto, so it was worth it. But I didn't feel the need to buy a DS so I never bothered to play Diamond or Pearl or any other Pokémon games. Nor did I watch the Anime, I stopped around the time Ash's Treecko evolved into Grovyle in Hoenn.

Sinnoh is going to be a fun surprise.

While I was thinking to myself Nurse Joy focused on the map of the Orange Islands and pointed to the northern area, "Shamouti is here, essentially we are directly in the middle of the Orange League and most of the inhabiting islands. It is surrounded by 3 smaller islands that hold a few Pokémon in it. Lightning Island has a fair amount of Voltorb and Magnemite. Fire Islands has boasted a few Vulpix and Growlithe. And Ice Island, the most mysterious of the 3 has been rumored to hide Shellder, Seal and the illusive Jynx."

None of these Pokémon interest me. Only the top dogs of each island.

"The legends and myths of Shamouti state that Legendary Pokémon Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno inhabit each island respectively. And when they work together they call forth something known as the 'Beast of the Sea.'"

Yes. Yes indeed. I'm going to see if I can try my luck at challenging the Legendary Pokémon here before Ash and his crew muck it all up and make it nearly impossible.

If anybody ever wonders, I do not care much for Ash. He is a lucky sob and that is it. In fact, now that I think about it he got a Shiny Noctowl in Johto…

I want that Noctowl.

Anyways, time to make Nurse joy help me describe my already planned goal so I can seem childish and gain her and the islands support.

Woo.

"They're all Flying types right?"

She smiled warmly to me, "Yes they are, such a wonderful batch of Pokémon that don't get enough credit."

I put on a false thinking face before turning to her, "I'm gunna be a Flying Pokémon Master!" I stated in childish glee; gotta sound like a twerp for realism.

Her smile brightened before nodded, "It'll be a tough road, but if you stick to your beliefs I'm sure you'll become a proper challenge for the best of them."

I grinned, it was time to act even more childish, and pulled out the Pokéball in my pocket, causing her eyes to widen, "I'm gunna go catch one now!" And with that I darted away from the Pokemon Center.

Whilst I was running out I could hear Nurse Joy calling for me to stop, but I needed this. I had my plan and I now had incentive. Sure I was a bit of a manipulative bastard but that's politics. Politicking around with people had always been a fun pastime.

* * *

As I ran away from the towns outskirts and into Shamouti's native forest I halted, catching my breath slightly before trudging along. If watching the Anime taught me anything, it was that I had best not piss off the Spearow. I needed either a Spearow or a Pidgey that I could raise to become a Fearow or Pidegot as my form of transport. I don't really know what other Pokémon are around, but if Weedle are then that'd mean Beedrill. I realize that, while may I look different from before, but dear God- _Mew_ if my allergy to bee stings are still well and true I might die out here.

Fun.

Walking along the forest brought some interesting sights. I found a small Metapod that had fallen off of a branch and placed it back on, it thanked me by saying its name. At least I believe it thanked me. After I did that an even smaller Caterpie came by. It looked strange, but then again it was a very large and intelligent earthworm of sorts, so that in itself was strange. But as I just said, it was intelligent, "Hello little guy." I softly coo'd. I figure if I get on his good side he might tell me where I want to go. I knelt down and reach my hand out in a friendly manner.

The Catepie came closer to me until it was close enough to sniff my outstretched hand. Hesitantly it butted its head on my hand and I calmly pet the wormlike Pokemon. Its skin felt dry, contrasting how perky the little guy was in personality. As I continued giving it attention, I was apparently attracting looks from other, nearby Bug Pokemon. "Caterpie, can you do me a favor?"

"Pi?"

"I'm not asking you to come with me, but can you point where the Spearow and Pidgey live? I need to ask a few of them some things." I tried to be as soothing as possible but that didn't seem to work. Of course, if somebody just casually asked where your major predator lived I'd be tense too.

A short silence followed as the creature scrutinized me before the it hesitantly pointed small of its tail to the left of me, further into the edge of the forest.

I nodded my thanks, picking the Caterpie up and placing it next to the Metapod I aided before walking to the fliers.

As I trekked through the Forest I idly noted some spots that seemed to be open and free from a majority of Pokémon, making them ideal training grounds. While I was lost in my musing I came upon an interesting sight to say the least. A group of 3 Spearow were huddled over the broken form of a small Pidgey. It looked to be a baby or at the very least a youngling due to its size, and the Spearow were definitely full grown. In fact the one in the middle looked quite large.

Now, from my memory of Ash and his encounter with Spearow I knew I had to tread carefully. But my heart went out to that Pidgey. It was then I decided that I wanted that Pidgey. Those Spearow were in the way of what I wanted.

Thus, they were unnecessary.

"Spearows! What are you doing?" I spoke commandingly. I figure since I can't fight'em I'll just have to try and intimidate them. Politics and all.

The trio of Spearow jumped slightly and turned their glares towards me. I matched the glares with them and marched toward the 4 Flying types. The Spearow quickly moved, not sure of what was going on and I took my chance. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the spare Pokéball, enlarging it and tapping the downed and out Pidgey with it. The Pokémon was absorbed into the ball and it shook lightly before it clicked, signaling I caught the Pokémon.

I looked up and the Spearows glares at me just intensified since I stole their prey.

Now, I've never claimed to be very smart, but I know that I'm 9 years old right now and these, while not entirely carnivorous, are in fact omnivorous and I just took their meal.

Also known as: I'm fucked.

Still, I held my ground, "Spearows! I don't care what you do, but that was MY Pidgey! He was just opening his wings and you attack him! There are plenty of Bugs and other Pokémon around but you took what belongs to me! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" I began to sound like the good ol' Matron at Baychester. She was such a bitch.

Surprisingly enough the Spearow shifted slightly, as if they were guilty. That was until the middle one let out a caw; a very loud caw. One that reminded me of the first episode of the Pokémon Anime. Thus I knew what I had to do.

I ran like a little bitch.

It was a smart move since the moment I turned around I noticed more that the original 3 Spearow were on my tail. So I stopped looking back and just gunned it.

As I ran, I held my new Pidgey's Pokéball in my right hand, shrinking it and keeping a solid grip on it. The town was about 1 mile out and the Pokémon center another ¼ mile. Thus the need to flee increased exponentially.

At 5 minutes I realized it was in fact, the smart thing to do to run, since the 3 Spearow that were chasing me were joined by what looked to be 30.

Okay, so _maybe_ Ash wasn't as pathetic as I thought he was. This, apparently, is the commonplace for pissing off Spearow.

I was running quicker than I had ever done before, and I was a very fast kid growing up. I could run a mile in under 7 minutes but it appears my new body chose to break 6 since I reached the town limits much swifter than I initially expected. While I was running and being chased, townsfolk apparently caught on to the fact that the new kid was what led the Spearow to the town, and, while they were annoyed, they called out their own Pokémon to hold the flock back as best they could.

As it turns out they held them back much better than I did since the entire flock turned around the moment conflict that didn't involve a running Jon came into play.

And thus ended the epic chase.

I take it back, Ash might not have been pathetic anymore but he was still any idiot. At least my idiocy caught a Pidgey, he threw a rock at a Spearow.

Anyways, I had finally reached the Pokémon Center, huffing and puffing as I went through the electronic doors. Chansey was the first one to see me and the Pokéball in my hands because she immediately pulled me to the back room and snatched my Pokéball. Nurse Joy walked in a moment later and was about to start a tirade when Chansey threw a cap at her.

A nursing cap with a big red plus on it.

Apparently that was Chansey-speak for 'deal with the idiot later we've got actual work for once.'

And thus began the healing of my Pidgey.

Nurse Joy had explained to me that due to my Pidgey's state of health, he, as I had just learned its gender for certain, needed to stay under watch. Luckily his wounds weren't serious enough to require the surgery room.

When I came out of the med-bay I just walked straight to my room and flopped on the bed. I had spent the better part of my day trekking through a forest only to be chased out by a flock of Spearow. I had earned my nap, damn it!

* * *

When I awoke, I looked at my clock. Apparently I slept for a grand total of 7 hours because I went to sleep at 12 and it was 7 p.m. Now, I usually don't nap long, but I believe I had earned that nap thank-you-very-much.

Quietly, I went back to the med-bay and saw my new Pidgey sleeping. He looked far healthier than when I brought him in. His plumage was a fair tan and his small feathers were light brown. Essentially, he looked like the average Pidgey.

I lightly pet him, and surprisingly enough he jolted awake and looked around the room wide-eyed before turning his beady eyes onto me. His eyes were pleading for explanation and mistrust, so I figured it would be a good time to break the metaphorical ice.

"Hello Pidgey, my name is Jon Snow. I came into the Forest looking for a Pokémon to catch and be my partner when I stumbled upon those Spearow about to eat you. I tricked them into backing off and caught you while you were down. I'm sorry you didn't get much of a choice, but it was this or be eaten." I told him blithely.

The Pidgey squawked in annoyance before trilling lightly. Apparently he grudgingly accepted my actions if the sag of his shoulder/wings were to go by.

"Pidgey, I know you didn't get much of a choice in this, but would you do me the honor of becoming my partner? My goal is to become a Flying Pokémon Master, and to that end I promise that I won't step foot off this island until I can do so on your back as a Pidgeot." I announced. Truthfully I couldn't leave until he evolved due to my being broke but that would ruin the entire speech. Better let the little guy think I'm Jesus than a Con.

Pidgey quietly stood up, his wings were still obviously hurt so it looked like it took some solid effort, but he was able to get on his feet and leveled a beady eye'd stare at me. He then turned his head toward the window that faced the forest and barked in that direction. I paused in confusion for a moment before understanding dawned on me. Yes, this guy would be great.

"Ah, you've got your own goal of getting back at the Spearow, eh?" When Pidgey nodded I grinned and placed my arm out for him to perch on, which he did, albeit somewhat reluctantly, "Then this is the start of a beautiful friendship! Do you mind if I give you a name though?" I'd randomly decided then and there that I was going to try and name the majority of my Pokémon.

Pidgey narrowed his eyes at the thought but gave a slow nod as if to say 'if I like it.'

Immediately I thought of my name. Jon Snow. Bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. The Starks were a firm and unyeilding family that held to the traditions of the North in the books and their words were 'Winter is Coming.'

Yes, that would be perfect.

"Pidgey, if you'll accept it, I'd like to name you Winter."

He cocked his head to the side as if in contemplation before jerking his head at me. I took that as a gesture to continue my train of thought and I grinned at him, a feral and vicious grin, "Where I come from there is a saying called Winter is Coming. It means that the inevitable will always happen and the best we can do is prepare for what is to come. You will be like the Winter and those Spearow will never know they had to prepare for anything."

Pidgey seemed to match my grin with his eyes and nodded his assent to the name.

The newly named Winter and me just looked at each other before turning our attention to the window facing the forest.

Indeed the Spearow, and the rest of the world had better keep on their toes.

Winter is Coming.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgey - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle**

 **Abilities: ?**

* * *

A/N: Hey there you lot! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It brought a bit more flesh to the character that is Jon Snow and i'd like to take a little time to explain him. My Jon Snow is not in the slightest a rip off of the one from Game of Thrones, the only thing they share is a name. My Jon is in fact, a very nerdy/dorky guy who enjoys politics and manipulations. He would rather get things done by using his words and strange brand of humor than go charging in like Ash does.

Speaking of Ash, Jon will be roughly 2 1/2 years older than Ash, so while Jon is 9 now, Ash is 6 turning 7. I'd like to point out that Jon truly does not care for the way Ash did things from what he watched during his childhood. So when the time-frame of the Anime pops in he is going to cause a fair amount chaos from what he can remember from the show and games. Also note that even though he will be causing issues for Ash and the gang, a majority of it will not be on purpose. He's got his own life and stalking a 10 year old kid who is a bad protagonist isn't worth his time. An addition to that note; his memory isn't perfect y'all, just like none of ours is. But we'll be getting into a few time-skips next chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed that. Comment on how you think i'm doing and i'll happily try to work with _some_ suggestions. This is still my story and I have plans, but i'm not infallible and if something sounds good then by the beard of zeus it will be put to pen!


	3. Hear me Roar

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

It had been 2 months since I caught Winter and subsequently pissed off the entirety of the Spearow flock on Shamouti Isle, but the results were well worth it. With Nurse Joy's help, after she berated me like crazy for my little stunt, Winter was able to turn into a Pidgeotto, and both me and him are of the opinion that he was nearing his final stage of evolution.

Let me run through what we were doing in these past 2 months. Y'see, from my memory of both the Anime and the Games I have come to understand that there are 2 major ways to "level a Pokémon up" and with it, increase experience. That would be _naturally_ teaching a Pokémon new moves, since TM's apparently exist here, and using those newly taught moves in battle. And increasing physical capabilities much like a normal human would work out in a gym. The more physically fit a Pokémon was before evolving, the larger and stronger the Pokémon would become when it actually evolved.

So, 2 days after I caught Winter and he was completely healed from injury, we began training. Nurse Joy allowed me to access the Pokémon Centers computer library for tips, tricks and details of the Pidgey line so I knew what they were capable of learning. I might know a lot about Pokémon, but I couldn't be expected to remember every detail like what moves a certain group of 'em knew.

I started off by taking some training weights from the leftover room and attaching them to both Winters wings, legs and body. Essentially I added a full 20 lbs. to a 4 lb. Pokemon. In other words, Winter hated me very, _very_ much during this timeframe, and he already wasn't a huge fan of me. He couldn't fly for over 2 weeks and even then only just barely. But his body adjusted to the weight much quicker than a human would, and with it his strength, stamina and endurance all skyrocketed. Whether that was standard for most Pokémon when adding weights or Winter was just special, I don't know, but i'm not complaining.

When I took the weights off on the 3 week mark and began teaching him some moves the most amazing thing happened; he learned them like a fish learns to breath underwater.

His wings were much stronger now, so when I taught him Gust he got it nearly instantly, and after doing some solo work figured out how to do Wing Attack and Whirlwind quickly after.

His body was much lighter now that his weight was properly distributed, and Winter was now able to use Quick Attack as well as Peck.

When it was nearly a month since I caught him and about a week after I took the weights off, I told Winter it was time to start challenging some Wild Pokémon on the Island.

It was akin to a slaughter.

The Metapod I had helped a month's past had turned into a Butterfree, and she, or at least I think it was a she, was kind enough to give Winter a few battles once I explained that no, he would not eat her, and yes, he was training to kick some Spearow ass. Apparently _everybody_ hated the Spearow flock around here.

After Winter defeated the Butterfree with a very simple yet strong combination of a Gust and Quick Attack, he was basked in an ethereal white light and turned into a larger than average Pidgeotto. It was also during the process of evolution that I was blinded momentarily, and subsequently decided to go about purchasing a pair of shades.

I don't believe I'd ever seen a human or, well, _anything_ as happy as I'd seen Winter in that moment.

I also believe it was at that time that Winter truly was 100% with me as his trainer. He took to the training much more seriously than before, which is saying something since Winter was already doing great.

So now that Winter was a Pidgeotto, I had decided to add to the weight; from 20 lbs. to 60 since his natural body weight increase by x5. I also increased the weight of the weights periodically over the next 2 weeks so that 60 lbs. turned into 100 lbs. Pidgeot were known to be able to carry humans, so once he was fully evolved he'd likely be able to carry multiple passengers with this new schedule. He took to it better than I ever would and had been trying to learn Steel Wing whilst I took a small break and went onto the Pokémon Center computers.

It was during my browsing of the Pokénet, as it is called here, that I remembered a very special place in Johto. A place that would help me greatly if the starter Pokémon of Kanto were as rare as they were portrayed.

The Charicific Valley.

I _wanted/needed_ a Charizard. They were they only Fire/Flying types that I can honestly think of that weren't Moltres or Ho-oh, and I knew that to become a Flying Pokemon Master I absolutely couldn't attempt to claim the title without one.

I was able to find information on Liza, the caretaker of the Valley who, surprisingly, was only 19. The age wasn't a big deal to me, but it was fair shock that such a young woman was in charge of the biggest preserve of wild Charizard and their kin in the world.

I sent her an Email, stating my desire to foster in the valley to study Charizards in their natural environment, as well as understand their habits so that _when_ I got my hands on a Charmander than would eventually become a Charizard I would be completely and wholly ready.

Two weeks had passed since I sent that Email and Winter was still hard at work, he was able to learn Steel Wing and decided to move on to the Dragon move Twister. He was having some difficulties learning this, since instead of using his wings or talons he needed to figure out how to build of a specific energy in his body and release it through his beak.

We had decided to take a break and, 'lo and behold I finally got a response back from Liza. As it turns out I was the first person aside from Pokémon Centers and Professor Oak to contact her about, well anything. And since barely anybody contacted _her_ about anything she needed to go to other places for human interaction. Which was why she took so long to respond, apparently she noted in her response that she frequents Blackthorn city quite a lot.

Anyways.

She was willing to let me learn about Charizard and their pre-evolved forms from her at the Valley provided I made my own way there and was willing to stay from Fall to Winter. She didn't specify _when_ I needed to be there, but that was the open timeframe. She left in the Email her Pokégear number and stated that when I came by, if I didn't have one, she would help me procure a 'gear.

Naturally I was all for it. I sent a reply stating that I would love to do that and I might even be early, since I really didn't have too much to do aside from scour the world for my Flying Pokémon crew.

Plus Johto was a good place to start my Journey. It held some very rare Flying Pokémon like Gligar and Scarmory.

But anyways, I submitted my reply and returned my attention to Winter. He had been having more trouble learning Twister than any other move we'd tried so I convinced him it was best to wait for that attack and move on to something else.

We focused on dodging techniques such as Agility and Double Team next, which he learned just as quickly as he had Whirlwind. A small amount of trial and error and he was golden.

We continued the routine of challenging the local Bug Pokémon for some battling experience and now here we were. 2 months down the road and we decided it was time.

We were gunna' kick some Spearow ass.

* * *

Me and Winter, after a late lunch with Joy and Chansey had trekked our way through the Forest. The townsfolk had only recently gotten over my leading an entire flock over here, so it was safe to assume they wouldn't be happy with what I was about to do.

Thus, secrecy and silence was key.

I let Winter lead me to where the flock lay; he knew the forest way better than I ever would and I honestly had no reason to remember the layout. Shamouti, while beautiful was home to a large majority of low level and common Pokémon. I hold no intention of continuing my training here for any of my other Pokémon once I get them. Though I do intend to officially register myself as a citizen here.

It was only after Winter gave a trill of , "dgotto!" That I returned my attention to the path ahead and what I saw almost scared the piss out of me.

We were here.

And we were _severely_ outnumbered.

In the trees were multiple nests spanning from an area of around 200 feet, where I think there were over 50 pairs of eyes just staring at us.

All the same beady eyes of Spearow.

"I am so fucked…"

What can I say, it was a proper response.

Well, I was safe in the knowledge that most of these Spearow were around or below level 5ish, so me and Winter should be safe.

I cleared my throat and threw a glare at the flock, "Spearows! I am Jon Snow and this is Winter! 2 months ago, I saw 3 of your members attacking Winter while he was a Pidgey and nearly ate him. Today… Today is the day that Winter comes for his justice!" Gotta keep the dramatics up, it boosts Winters confidence and makes him like me more.

Winter gave a loud, "DGOTTO!" In response while the flock looked quite angry and most squawked before one of its members dove from its nest at Winter.

Winter saw this and while it was happening his wings began to glow silver and smacked the Spearow away. And smack that bird good he did, because it was tossed like a ragdoll roughly 30 feet from us.

Steel Wing is so overpowered on noobs.

This action however sparked an animosity akin to when the flock chased us the first time, and the whole of the flock dove at Winter while I was a few yards away, calling out attacks that weren't heard from the constant noise levels these damned Spearow were making.

It was starting to look bad, since Winter was being tackled from all sides and it got to the point where I no longer saw my Pokemon, just a giant dogpile of Spearow.

And through that dogpile of Spearow a very familiar ethereal glow emitted, boy was I glad the Spearow were blocking me from a blinding. The flock was slowly being pushed upwards until they were all thrown off by a pair of large wings and from the, as I will call it, flockpile came a gorgeous Pidgeot. Winter had become an extremely large avian, and I would like to believe he was large even for Pidgeot, but I don't have any form of comparison yet. He grew a pink and yellow mane of long feathers that sprouted from the top of his scalp and boy did he look _pissed_.

Winter opened his beak, and from it came a Twister; an actual complete Twister that decimated the whole of the Spearow flock. Groups of 3 and 5 were blown away by the malevolence of the winds that Winter was creating, and I knew then and there that this would remind me of something for a long time.

Winter may have been a bird, but he was like a Lion in this moment.

And as the words of House Lannister state…

Here me Roar.

* * *

I returned to the town on the back of a speeding Winter. We were, obviously extremely excited. Me, because I had just learned that, yes, Flying Pokémon were king since flying on Winters back was the most exhilarating feeling i'd ever experienced. Winter, because he had gone from a weak Pidgey into a fearsome Pidgeot in a matter of only 2 months; an almost record breaking leap.

When we reached the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy was honestly shocked to see Winter. Let it be known that it is indeed quite rare for a Pokemon to evolve as quickly as he did. It was one thing for him to evolve once, she could have easily surmised that Winter was an already experienced Pidgey that just ran into some bad luck with the Spearow flock, and was nearing evolution when I caught him; but to become a Pidgeot so quickly was astounding.

"Well, congratulations you two."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" "Jot!"

I took that moment to return Winter to his Pokéball and handed it over to Joy. She took it with a smile before heading to the back room. I was quite happy with myself, and I was also quite exhausted. I guided myself to the lobby and plopped onto a couch.

Chansey had come by a moment later and handed me a food bar. Food bars were the standard that were given to trainers and guests over at Pokémon Centers. I'd like to reiterate that these Centers were not meant to be hotels, only one night stays that a person uses when traveling through towns. Food bars, while giving the amount of nutrition the body needs for that specific meal, was not in the slightest bit appetizing. Never-the-less I took the bar happily and began to chew on cardboard tasting bar.

While I was waiting something rare happened. The Pokémon Centers door opened; and not by me! In walked an older bald man with a long mustache and short stature wearing green pants, a blue polo shirt and a pair of sandals. He looked like a tourist to be honest, but I'd never met the guy so what would I know?

He looked around the room before spotting me and walked towards me with a grin. Now, I would like to take a moment to reiterate something. I'm from an orphanage. When older men walk towards you in an empty room with a big smile/grin on their face you run like hell. But this isn't San Francisco anymore; this is Shamouti of the Orange Islands. In other words, the world plays by different rules. I sincerely hope this guy does took, else i'm gunna' be learning how hard my foot can make contact with his-

"Hello there m'boy, are you Jon by chance?" He knew my name?! What the hell Joy, what happened to confidentiality?!

I nodded slowly, to which his grin grew bigger, "Well, my name is Saul Brinks and I'm the mayor of Shamouti Isle." Well, now i'm quite glad I didn't vocally compare him to a pedophile.

I raised my eyebrow before responding with a charming smile of my own, "Nice to meet you. Why does the mayor want to meet me?" I decided that since I was talking to an official, I might as well remain polite. Being polite always works, even if I hate doing it.

"Ah! Well I've known since you arrived here who you were, we don't get many new members of our Island all that often you see, and I happened to notice you arrived in the Pokémon Center on the back of a Pidgeot?"

I nodded, a smile on my face, "Yeah, I caught Winter the day after I arrived here as a Pidgey and he evolved from a Pidgeotto to a Pidgeot today when we were fighting the Spearow flock."

His smile grew larger for reasons unknown before he gave out a hearty laugh, "That sounds wonderful! But, I'd like to know if you'd be willing to do me and Shamouti a favor, mm?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Nothing major, but every year around the end of April we have an island tradition of picking a 'champion' to go to Lightning, Fire and Ice Islands and collect a trio of jeweled treasures to bring back here. The champion is always a Pokémon Trainer and these past few years we've had to have townsfolk catch and train up Pokémon a bit to do this. If you wouldn't mind, would you and your Pidgeot, Winter I believe, be this year's champion?"

Wasn't this, like, the beginning of the 2nd Pokemon Movies plot or something? I wonder if I can stake my claim on the Legendaries first…

Meh. This'll get me used to riding on Winter at the very least, and it could be fun. I might even get a chance to talk to that Slowking.

But, now that I think about it, this could work well for me. Liza is expecting me in early to mid-fall and it's currently early spring, the date being April 10th.

Might as well see if I can make some cash out of this. I'm flat broke.

"Sure, but since that's a couple weeks away can I ask you something else? And can I become a champion again or is this a one time deal?"

I mean, i'm all for being the annual champ, but i'm not ready to catch the Legendaries yet! If I can do it over and over I can, eventually, be ready to go at'em.

"Hm? Oh yes, you can, indeed, become a 'champion' as many times as you feel you are able. Now, what else do you need to ask m'boy?"

"Well, Winter just evolved, and I made a promise to him that we'd be able to leave Shamouti once he became a Pidgeot; mainly since I don't have any cash and I didn't have a way off. Aside from that, I'm going to be heading off to Johto this fall to start my Journey, and I need money anyways. Can you find me and Pidgeot any work? Like traveling to the other islands as a courier or something?"

He looked honestly shocked before a thoughtful gleam in his eye made him zone out, similar to what I do when I compare Earth to the Pokémon universe.

"That actually works well m'boy, one of my granddaughter's had originally been our courier by boat, but if your Pidgeot can take the extra weight I'm sure he'd be much faster. Yes, I think we can work out a deal to help you save some money for your journey. But you said you'd start your journey in fall and I understand you're only 9, I thought one had to be 10 to start their journey, mm?"

"Ah, well I'm going to be heading to a place in Johto called the Charicific Valley. The caretaker, Liza, is letting me study Charizard and their pre-evolved forms while I'm there. I'm hoping that when I'm done I'll be able to leave with a Charmander and I should be 10 when i'm done."

He nodded happily and we continued to converse for nearly half an hour until Nurse Joy returned with Winters Pokéball. She seemed honestly shocked that Mayor Brinks was here, but welcomed it with a warm smile once she understood his reasoning. Her smile grew when she heard that I'd be getting some actual work now that Winter had evolved.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mayor Brinks, how do I fill out forms so that I am considered a resident of Shamouti?" Both he and Nurse Joy looked quite shocked. Whether it be because I wanted to live here permanently or because I knew that there was a legal process to living somewhere, I am not certain. But their shocked looks turned into joyous grins as he happily explained to me that the paperwork could be done by the end of the month, coinciding well with my new duty as Shamouti's annual champion.

Mayor Brinks left, but not before telling me to meet me at his office tomorrow morning so we could discuss my payment and what was expected of me.

I took that moment to begin heading for bed early; it was only 6 o'clock. He said in the morning, these folk believe the morning is when the sun rises so that is around 5 a.m. thus I need to be wide awake by then.

I took a shower, washing the grime and sweat off of my body and happily fell into my bed to let sleep take me over.

The 3rd part of my list has been completed, I now had Winter fully evolved and my transportation throughout the Orange Islands was secure.

It was time to begin step 4.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys, I honestly can't believe how easily i'm writing up this stuff. In my past stories I always wrote a beginning then just lost all interest in my stories later on. I've gotten some complaints and such over that but for some reason i'm really enjoying writing this. Whether it be because this is my honest to goodness personalized character or whatever, I don't know. But I am truly enjoying it.

This chapter went over a 2 month leap from the last one and discussed Winters training to become a Pidgeot. Next chapter will be all about traveling the Orange Islands and maybe... Just maybe... Jon will get his hands on a new Pokemon.

Make sure to comment, and if you like how this is going follow the series. My updates tend to be sporadic and random so now, while I am devoting a fair amount of time to writing is the best time to follow/favorite it!


	4. Free Bird

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-

Thus ended the terror that is the alarm clock- I'd had the thing since a week after I caught Winter.

I looked at the time I set it for, 4:40 in the morning, dear God these people really needed to get their priorities straight.

With a groan I heaved my body out of the bedsheets and stretched my arms in a loud and tired yawn.

Grunting to myself, I left the confines of the bed heading for the restroom. The Pokémon Centers didn't actually have personal bathrooms, since they weren't meant for human comforts. They consisted of 1 restroom for men and 1 for women. Nurse Joy however, being the main correspondence for any other Centers and other Joy's, happened to own a Bathroom for herself- and wow am I tired if I'm thinking about the unfairness of bathrooms vs restrooms.

To fix my tiredness I decided a quick shower was in order.

After scrubbing my mess of scarlet hair -I'd finally decided that the term ginger was for orange hair- into cleanliness and bringing my body into squeakiness I put my clothes on, grabbed Winter's Pokéball and headed over to the lobby. Something I'd noticed while in the Pokéverse -as I'd come to call this world- was that Pokémon Centers and apparently most households held a machine specified to washing and drying a single outfit at a time in a very quick timeframe called a Speed-wash/dry. The name might not have been the most creative thing around, but it washed and dried the clothes I'd been wearing for the past 2 months in roughly 5 minutes total.

Apparently, just because most of the island got up early did not mean Joy did, as she was not awake- nor was Chansey which was strange in itself. Then again I'd never seen the Pokémon sleep before so I merely assumed it didn't; silly, but _meh._

In any case, since both of them weren't up I needed to do something I haven't done since I wasn't jailbait.

Make my own grub.

Well, I say that. In truth all I did was head to the kitchen, nabbed a Sitrus berry and grabbed a glass of milk; Pokéverse breakfast of champions.

As I finished my quick meal I looked up at the kitchen clock.

4:57

Well, I was probably going to be late anyways, and Winter still needed some grub too. Lucky for me, Joy apparently left a small batch of Oran berries out on the counter for him.

I grabbed the basket and headed out of the Center. Upon exiting through the electric doors I made way for the side of the building and promptly released Winter.

"Hey bud! We've got some fly-time today, so eat your breakfast and we'll head to the Mayor's place, 'kay?"

Winter turned a bleary eye on me, apparently even his recent evolution didn't stop him from being annoyed by my waking him up, and nodded. I put the basket down in front of him and gave him free access to the berries, a grand total of 8 of them.

I'd like to point something out for anybody who bothers listening to my inner monologues. The standard Pidgeot is roughly 5'0 and weighs around 85 lbs. Winter stands at 5'4 and weighs about 100 lbs. That in itself isn't a _huge_ deal, he's bigger than average but that was purely due to how he trained his ass off as a Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

I'd heard about a place from Joy called Fairchild Island that is famous, or infamous depending on your views, due to it hosting both Pidgeot and Rhydon that are nearly twice their standard size. A Pidgeot at 10'0 might be good for transport but terrible for battling due to low dodging- wow I'm getting off topic again.

Anyways, what I was trying to state was that a single Sitrus berry and some milk was an acceptable breakfast for me in a 9 year old body. Pokémon, depending on their size and level of evolution, need roughly 3-4 times the amount of intake I do. A Sitrus berry is twice the size of an Oran berry, so those 8 berries I gave Winter are 4 Sitrus' worth. I mention this for a few reasons but one major one. If this is how much it takes to feed Winter I'm gunna' need to get _money_ because I intend to have a team of monstrous flying types, and that means big bellies to fill.

My poor wallet… * _sniffle_ *

I stopped my inner monologue to see Winter looking at me expectantly. I then look down to see an empty basket.

"…Are you still hungry?"

He nodded.

Fuck.

"Um… Sorry bud, I guess I didn't grab enough. I thought it'd be enough for a Pidgeot but you are pretty big... Tell you what, tell me how many more you think you need and I'll go see if there are more."

Winter nodded and poked his large talon out. His talon then scraped a line into the dirt, then another.

2.

Thus he needed a grand total of 10 Oran berries for a proper meal.

Once again: _fuck._

I release a sigh before heading back into the Center. There weren't any other Oran berries so I had to sneak him a Sitrus. Upon my return to him, I just tossed him the fruit and watched in amusement as he caught it out of the air like a dog playing fetch. He seemed very happy with what I brought.

Another note: Sitrus berries' are much better tasting than any other berry I can think of, but they don't grow as quickly or as plentiful as Oran berries, so those are the standard meal for Pokémon when you aren't using store-bought of self-made Pokémon foods. The pellets apparently can fill up a Pokémon faster than berries, but they cost more and I'm broke at the moment.

I grinned at Winter and he hooted back at me before lowering himself for something we'd both been _extremely_ excited for.

Flying.

Now, we'd flown together for a short time already, from the Forest to the Pokémon Center, but I'd yet to well and truly experience a long term flight.

Until now that is.

I jogged up to Winter, patting his flank affectionately and hopped on his back, placing my legs right in front of his wings and grabbing his scalp feathers with my left hand and his neck with my left. This was apparently the proper way to ride a Pidgeot without a saddle, since their scalp feathers were thick as their tails and attached directly to their skulls.

In other words they weren't coming off unless you _tried_ to get rid of them-

WOO!

I don't think I've ever been so happy to be cut off from my monologing until now because _this is awesome!_

We were currently above the town and-

Wow. These people really did get up this early.

Anyways, Winter decided that he hadn't been happy with just breezing over the town and heading to the Mayor's place because he just boosted his speed to around 90 mph and headed straight for-

"WINTER NO! NOT THERE! NOT YET!"

Lightning Island.

Oh don't get me wrong, I was chosen as the annual champ to go to the 3 islands, true. But I don't really think it's the smartest idea to go into a Legendary Pokémon's roost when it's not what I believe to be the _only_ time it would allow a human to enter without retaliation.

I want Zapdos to retaliate… when I've got a Gligar or something along those lines so it can't hurt me; self-preservation instincts and all that jazz.

Winter grunted at me, he sounded annoyed, and made a turn towards Ice Island.

I tugged his scalp feathers lightly back to Shamouti in response.

He barked now, which meant he just became _more_ annoyed with me and decided to head to _Fire_ Island this time. And when I tugged his scalp feathers again he just flew there faster.

You'd think he'd listen to me more since I saved his life but- _nooooooooo._ Well, I suppose that article I read about how Pokémon you raise from a young age tend to adapt to your personality was true.

But, I can happily say that, even though I had a feeling Moltres would melt us for trespassing, this was the most fun I'd ever had.

And I can do it whenever I want.

Giggitty.

Winter was going what I believe to be around 90 mph since the Island Trio were only about 15 miles south of Shamouti and 4 miles apart from each other and we'd just made it to Fire Island in about 8 minutes. I looked a little beat up but the smile on my face was more pronounce than anything while Winter didn't look fazed in the slightest. He finally decided to humor me and head back to Shamouti.

This experience made me so glad that I followed my gut and made Winter my starter instead of one of those Spearow or even that Caterpie. Pidgeot could fly long term for hours on end without need for food, water or break and still be perfectly battle ready.

In layman's terms, they were stamina monsters.

"Hey Winter, let's try out your max speed bud!"

He didn't respond to me, but the fact that he just _doubled_ his speed told me that he heard me. Before, I was hanging on tightly but I was well aware of the fact that he'd keep me safe. Now I'm holding on for dear life because I was gunna _die_ if I didn't.

The trip from Fire Island to Shamouti going at what I believe to be his top speed was less than 4 minutes of sheer terror/awesomeness.

When we landed at the town entrance the first thing I did was hop off him on wobbly legs and cheer.

The second thing I did was puke.

Semantics.

Once my stomach emptied properly I turned to winter with a grin, "Alright bud that was amazing! Anyways, sorry about telling you not to go to the Islands but I've got a feeling the Legendaries weren't fans of company."

He nodded his understanding to me. It seemed that upon his evolution he turned from a quiet Pidgeotto into an even quieter Pidgeot.

It was neat to see personality changes upon evolution.

"Now, there are some things we're gunna need to work on, naturally. First, I'd like to get a saddle, just so I can strap myself down and you can go that fast whenever you want to."

He had a gleam in his eye when I mentioned that and I decided to ignore it, "Second, the reason I pulled on your scalp feathers was because apparently that's how _most_ riders direct your species when it's hard to hear: pulling back means to slow down, forward for boosting and left and right for the obvious."

This time he squawked in annoyance but nodded. I knew for a fact that it didn't hurt him to pull on those if done lightly and it was good for him as a whole to understand.

Thank god for the interne- _Pokénet_. I was a bit of a shut in previously and I had used the internet for my general entertainment. Now? Now I use it so I don't kill myself training giant birds.

"Third and finally, when we're in the air, while I will give you the freedom to do what you want most of the time, you need to understand that it's _us_ in the air. When I give directions they need to be followed like you do in a battle. It's not nearly as stressful, but it does need to be done since we are going to be flying together plenty."

He stared at me and I stared right back. I learned early on with Winter that he needed some form of continued insurance that I was the top dog. He was naturally on the arrogant side, nothing terrible like Ash's Charizard, but he didn't respond to fear or indecision. I had to constantly stay strong around him, else he'd just ignore me or, and I sincerely hope this never happens, turn on me. I don't think he would do that, but a Pokémon is a Pokémon and they have the natural instincts to follow a proper leader. Some Pokémon are easier to deal with, but birds and their kin all need a firm hand.

Finally he gave a short nod to me and I happily patted his muzzle in thanks. He motioned his left wing to my belt, a motion that I believe translated to 'I want to go inside, slave.'

I smiled at him and grabbed the Pokéball. A beam of red struck him, his body being enveloped by the same red before his body was returned to the ball.

It was time to face the Mayor.

* * *

The clock showed it to be 5:38 in his office, so you could say I was late. His assistant and oldest granddaughter Carol was keeping me company while I waited for Brinks. We were chatting about what was expected as a courier, simple things until Brinks opened his door and beckoned me inside. He offered me a seat and a cup of tea which I happily took. Just like the Pokémon franchise was made in Japan, the people of the Pokéverse held some Japanese traditions such as offering tea to a guest or when entering a person's home it was customary that one would take off their shoes. The little things mattered to these folk.

He looked at me, with a slight frown, "You're late. I saw you on you Pidgeot earlier and while I already assumed you would be a little late I didn't mean for it to be nearly 40 minutes."

I ducked under his stare, "Right, sorry about that… It's not much of an excuse but the truth is that was our first official flight, and we hadn't set up who was in charge yet in the air…"

"You expect me to believe that a Pokémon wouldn't listen to their trainer regardless of air or ground?"

"Well I'm not exactly a trainer, legally at least, and it's different with newly evolved Pokémon. It's like; they get this boost in power right? So, sometimes they need a little kick to remind themselves that just because they're stronger doesn't mean they just became the top-dog. I didn't think about it because he didn't have any problems when he became a Pidgeotto but…" I trailed off there, let him think I was a helpless 9 year old-

No wait! Don't let him think that! Then I lose my chance at a job! "But it's settled now, it was just a little bit of rebellion on his part, and he wanted to test his wings while he was at it."

Mayor Brinks eyed me critically before the jovial expression that I came to recognize from yesterday took precedence on his face, "Good! Good, good. I'm glad you got that all straightened out, I never had that issue with my Growlithe. But he was a strange one and didn't want to evolve, so I never had to experience it. Anyways, now that we've got that settled let's talk business."

He pulled out three files from his desk, "Now, here are the duties that we have been given this week. Between today and tomorrow, today preferably, I need you and your Pidgeot to head to Kumquat Island, it's 50 miles to the North of here, and bring a few full bags of Sitrus berries to the Pokémon Center there. You don't need to wait for a response; we can get it by email."

I blinked at the relatively easy task, "That's it?"

He chuckled lightly at me, "M'boy, there's a reason that shipments are called _ship_ ments. Sure, some things that you transport and deliver will be like this, but you are mostly going to be akin to a mailman. Our actual trade-routes will still be done by sea, but in cases where we are going to be behind by a week or two, or early by the same amount, you would go and inform whoever we are selling to so they can prepare accordingly."

"Can't you just send an email?" I could have shot myself in the mouth for that. SERIOUSLY?! Why did I do that?! Jon Snow, you know many things, but y'know nothing of keeping your mouth shut.

"We could, yes. But you need to understand, many of the Islands here do not have access to the Pokénet, and it's still a fairly new technology to many. I know, it's been out for about 5 years but the Islands tend not to change too quickly. Shamouti in itself is just a town, most of our trade deals are with other towns on more remote Islands so they wouldn't have need of such technology."

Thank Mew for cavefolk, "Alright, so Kumquat, and then what?"

He smiled appreciatively at my excitement, "After that, I need a note delivered to the Naval Island Gym Leader Danny. It's to a little over 400 miles Southeast from Kumquat so you can understand why you're Pidgeot is so useful. Anyways, after that I'd like for you to finish the week by heading over to Moro Island and deliver another letter to their Museum curator. Moro is about 200 miles South of Naval Island, so once again, nothing too bad for your Pidgeot."

I'm 9 now, thus I'm permitted some 9 year old ignorance and by mew I'm going to use it! "What are the letters for?"

His smile thinned a tad before shrugging, "Nothing too major, Danny's is just a reminder of something that he promised to help us with and the Museum on Moro has been trying to gain access to the out Island treasures. It's just us denying them, _again._ You need to understand something real quick lad, this is a trial of sorts. I'm aware that you don't intend to stay on Shamouti for much longer, but I can't just give you a job, temporary or not, without _proof_ that you can do it well. I believe you'll do fine, but if I hear of an issue then just know this is your only shot. And for future reference, since you're young I'll forgive you this time; don't ask about the contents of personal letters that you deliver."

I decided I didn't need any more elaboration and just nodded, "Do you have a saddle for like a Ponyta or something? Winter wants to be able to fly at a faster speed but I can't hold on for too long when he does and it'd make things easier as a whole."

He looked thoughtful before nodding, "Aye I believe we've got something similar. Nearly a decade ago, when we last had trainers leave the island, one of them had a Fearow saddle and left it at his house. He didn't return or pay his taxes about 6 years afterwards, and we know he's alive, so we took the house and everything in it. I'm sure even if he returns he wouldn't mind letting you borrow it."

Tauros-shit luck, baby.

"Oh! One more thing Mayor Brinks, the Berries you're delivering… any chance my and Winter could snag a dozen or so? We should be able to do the whole trip in a couple of days and it just makes things easier. Also, can you pay me up front? I'd like to be able to buy some clothes that I didn't borrow from Nurse Joy and maybe some other supplies."

His eyes seem to mist as he nodded to me, "Aye. All three are going to come out to around 800 Credits; 500 for Kumquat, 200 for Naval and 100 for Moro."

The orphan card is gunna get me places baby. Credits were very similar to the American Dollar currency-wise, and luckily they didn't get stuck with the Poké brand like every other important tool did. 800C was actually pretty good deal. This job, if not for Winter, would have taken about a full week of non-stop travel via boat for most folk. It'd take me about a day, provided I take breaks.

"That's great! Do you have a wallet or something I can put it in?"

"That's right! A wallet, perfect, you need some ID anyways so we can set that up while you fill out your Shamouti residency forms. It shouldn't take more than an hour lad."

Thus began the thing I had dreaded ever since I started my career at the tender age of 8.

Paperwork.

* * *

He was wrong.

It took 2 hours due to my needing to come up with a backstory, and I'm kicking myself mentally for not thinking about it previously, and writing up other forms since I'd never done this before.

The backstory I'd come up with was that I was orphaned from the moment I began to eat whole foods. My mother got pregnant from a one night stand and my father didn't know I existed, nor did I know who my father was. Mother, since I couldn't honestly think up a name, left me with a friend of hers and left to go to Hoenn because she was, once again, pregnant. And _this_ time was offered a ring by that baby-daddy on the condition I didn't come.

The people I was left with didn't want me either, and had even less reason to keep me around. Thus, I was moved around frequently until the age of 5 where I essentially became a street rat. The way I got to Shamouti was I was trying to nab some grub from a docked boat and I didn't get off before it set sail. That boat just so happened to need to pass by the Island and here we are.

It was extremely shortened, since while I was an honest to goodness orphan that never got adopted, I didn't have to experience the harsh life of a street rat, but they didn't need to know that per se...

Anyways, I told them I didn't know my true surname since I was never told my mother's name and my father was, as previously stated, unknown. So I picked Snow for myself and I'd gone by it ever since.

Saul and Carol were bawling and hugging me at random intervals when I bullshitted my story to them, and it was honestly becoming uncomfortable, but eventually we got my papers done and they promised to have everything finalized upon my return. I informed them I'd likely be gone between 1 and 4 days, purely because I could spend nights at a Pokémon Center and I wanted to explore the area a bit with Winter.

While I was doing my official registration after writing out my background Saul, the Mayor if I never reiterated that fact, left to grab the saddle for me. The saddle itself was nothing fancy, just a standard one meant for speed since while Pidgeot could go up to 200 mph and hold it for hours on end, Fearow could go near 250 but only in short intervals. To give an example, Pidgeot were marathon runners and Fearow were professional sprinters. Pidgeot is still the best, but I'm biased.

I released Winter and, with Carols help, put the saddle on him. The leg straps on it were tightened to fit my thin sticks-for-legs and the thing even had a small backrest along with a seatbelt.

The lap of luxury my friends, all it was missing were some cup holders and it'd be _perfect._

As it turns out, the reason we needed to transport some berries to Kumquat was because Shamouti, along with being home to Legends, had the honor of being the main _manned_ source of berry production in the whole of the Orange Archipelago. It might not seem like a huge honor, but a good portion of the regions people survived from eating those berries, and they were important for the whole of the area.

My job was to essentially give a "sample" to Kumquat, since they were so industrialized that they felt they could/should buy berries from the mainland for cheaper. Whether or not they kept using Shamouti-grown berries or was irrelevant, the island could survive without Kumquat, but the Archipelago as a whole would start feeling some pain.

Me and Winter were pretty much rarin' to go, I even nabbed a backpack from Nurse Joy for this trip. Carol fed Winter a few Sitrus berries for an extra boost and gave me exactly 1 dozen of them. 10 for Winter 2 for me = 2 full meals for the both of us.

Saul finally arrived with a small wallet and some papers, "Alright m'boy, once again I'd like to say I'm sorry for how your life has been, here are your official papers. Your ID is inside the wallet with proof of you courier status while these papers recognize you as an proper citizen of Shamouti and, until you are old enough to take care of yourself, I put our very own Nurse Joy as your emergency contact."

Joy would work fine for me; she was kind enough but left me to my own devices for the most part. I already preferred a bit of solitude due to my more introverted tendencies, so, yeah, she'd do fine.

"This is a weeklong job by boat, so we're giving you that full week. Whether you use it to return here early or you explore the Archipelago is all up to you, but you have to be here by Tuesday April 18 at the latest in order to get more work."

Understood, a full week from this Tuesday the 11th to the 18th: plenty of time for nonsense.

"If you can't think of anything else that you need last minute you should be fine to leave now."

I grinned merrily and hopped on Winter. He gave me a moment to adjust the saddle harness on my legs and the belt holding me down before I gripped his scalp feathers and patted his side.

He extended his wings fully, a wingspan of 14+ feet and _moved_.

I grinned to myself as we left Shamouti, essentially I'd been given 6 days of free time and 1 day of work.

The moment I get to Kumquat, I'm gunna head to the Mart and grab some Pokéballs.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

A/N: Hey there folks! So this chapter was mainly about some character development and explanations on some more technical aspects on the Pokéverse. My intention for next chapter is to get back to some actual Pokémon.

I'd also like to inform you all that i'm going to be checking some previous chapters, again, because while I enjoy writing grammar is something I admit to not being all that great with. But aside from grammar, I was using Bulbapedia a fair amount for this chapter and I put some things in previous chapters that were incorrect based on the facts. So... Yeah!

Leave a comment for what you think could work for this story and i'll respond to you if I like it enough! Laterz~


	5. Arakh

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

Kumquat Island turned out to be a pretty nice looking place. Now, while one might think I'm losing a piece of my cynical charm by complimenting an Island the moment I land. To you I say go suck on a lemon.

The Island itself was roughly 2 square miles in size, only a little larger than Shamouti but dear lord does it look more modern.

Anyways, Winter dropped me off at the Pokémon Center, just like we'd planned. The time was currently 9:30 am, for those who care about such details.

Upon entering the Center, I was greeted kindly by the local Joy, but what caught my attention was the fact that this place actually had some legitimate customers. How strange.

"Nurse Joy, hi I'm Jon Snow, I was asked to bring some berries from Shamouti over here." Smiles Jon, smiles, gotta make friends early on before your Journey; else things could become annoying at some point.

She looked me over before giving a short nod that reminded me of Winters attitude, "Alright, I'll have Chansey help carry the goods inside."

Chansey it seems was much happier to help than Joy was, maybe it was an issue between the two islands, I'unno, but Pokémon seemed to be much easier to please in this case than people.

Winter was still in front of the Center when Chansey and I headed over. He looked a little out of place, but he'd also never been around such an environment nor so many people before, so it was understandable. He happily dumped the berries onto Chansey and pointed his wing at my belt, I complied easily enough and returned him.

To be honest, I don't know if it was designed this way or if I'm just lucky but for some reason the saddle goes into the ball with Winter. I don't have to carry it around like I had thought I'd need to!

Hah!

Me and Chansey returned to the Pokémon Center and headed to the back where me and her began to put the berries in a few designated baskets.

When I turned around Nurse Joy was smiling at me, it was a little creep how quickly she went from annoyed to cheerful, "Now that the politics of this visit are over how may I help you today?"

I snickered lightly but spoke anyways, "I'm actually hoping you can point me in the direction of a clothing store and the Pokémart. My rags are hand-me-downs of sorts and I'm planning to see what the Archipelago has to offer Pokémon-wise."

She smiled lightly and nodded, "The Department store you're looking for is about 3 blocked to the west of here, and the mart is right across the street; it just doesn't get as much attention as we do so most people pass it by without noticing."

Well, that and I flew directly to the Pokémon Center so I can't exactly say I was keeping a lookout for anything else. The sooner I had finished the high paying job the sooner I didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt splurging my moneys.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! I might come back a little later just to grab some feed for my Pidgeot before heading out, is that alright?"

"That's fine dear, if I may ask, where are you going?"

"Naval Island, ma'am." Manners boy, always useful.

"Oh dear, Naval Island is fairly far away… Yes, that should be a far enough trip to deserve some bird feed for your Pidgeot."

Wow, I did not know she had bird feed. The Shamouti Center only had berries. Let me explain quickly, every type of Pokémon had a specific blend meant for their distinction. For example Dragon Pokémon had some specific blends and recipes that would fill them faster than using berries, same for Birds. Notice how I didn't say Flying Types? Flying types are too broad a subject since there are so many in general that they separate it by Bird Feed and Wing Pellets. It might not seem like a big deal but it's the difference between cheese and poison to a rat.

Winter falls into the Bird feed category, so about 10 lbs. of the stuff should last him a few days. It really fills the guy up.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" I handed her Winters Pokéball and decided it was a good time to leave before she changed her mind.

3 blocks later I arrived at the Department Store.

It was essentially a 5 story mall but the fact that somebody built such a large mall on an island whose population is barely 50,000 confuses me.

Whatever, I've got some shopping to do.

* * *

I settled with buying some clothes similar to what I was currently wearing. A grey long-sleeve windbreaker with a white undershirt, tan running pants with a belt loop, a ball-belt so I could store my Pokéballs easier, and a pair of running shoes that were water proof and held decent traction for hiking. I decided to keep my white headband because I looked _fabulous_ with it on.

I also bought a brand new backpack meant for traveling/hiking.

The sum cost was 97 credits, but I tipped the cashier 3C to make it a flat 100. I'm _slightly_ anal about that, not to the point where I could claim to have OCD, but I prefer strong even numbers to random odd ones. I was also pleasantly surprised how cheap this was, if I were to buy similar supplies using the American dollar it'd be between 150-200 dollars; in other words not cheap.

Anyways, I returned to the Pokémon Centers street and crossed the road. The Pokémart was honestly quite small in comparison to the Center, but I suppose since they aren't as important to the community it makes sense.

Upon entering the store I was hit with a ridiculous amount of pain to my nose in the form of terrible cologne or perfume or whatever the hell this foul odor is.

"Ah! Welcome to the Mart, how can I help you today?" The clerk seemed entirely immune to the scent of this place, what a trooper.

"I'd like to buy some Pokéballs please."

"Alright then, do you want just standard balls or would you like to browse our selection?"

I looked at him quizically, "Let me see the choices please." I mean, I don't need any Ultra Balls or anything, but I would like to know how much things are and what there is to offer.

He led me to the back of the Mart and showed me a glass case with 5 balls in them, "The Kumquat Mart supplies Pokéballs for 100C, Great balls for 250C, Net balls for 400C, Fast balls for 750C and Ultra balls for 1000C."

Holy shit this stuff is expensive. I mean really, what do you expect a 9 year old kid to have you senile twat of a clerk?

"Um, I'll just take 3 Pokéballs please. Oh, and do you have any birdfeed for my Pidgeot?"

He nodded to me and sent me to the counter while he went behind a door. He then returned quickly with a satchel labeled "feed".

"The Pokéballs will cost you 300C and the feed will be 50C so your total comes out to be 350C. Your tax comes out of the feed; I'm not legally allowed to tax the balls."

Good to know, good to know. Can't tax me to damnation!

I gave him 400C and he gave me 50C back for change, leaving me with a total of 350C. It wasn't _terrible_ per se, but I did spend 450C in a span of 1 hour.

Being a trainer is not cheap no matter what you might believe from watching Ash and his bullshit journey.

Actually, now that I think about it…

I headed back to the Department store and quickly left with a pair of goggles on my head and 25 less Credits in my wallet. The goggles would make riding Winter more bearable.

The time was 11:45, so I headed to a sandwich shop and grabbed some grub. The food and drink I bought totaled to 5 Credits, so my wallet is standing at 320C now. I am emphasizing how much money I have because these people do not have anything like cents to go with dollars. It's important to know your _exact_ total of money.

At 12:00 on the dot I returned to the Pokémon Center with a satisfied smile on my face. I walked to the counter where Nurse Joy was calmly working, "Hi Nurse Joy, is Winter ready to go?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yes he's fine, he was a little difficult to work with at first but nothing Chansey couldn't explain. I gave him enough feed to last him for the rest of the day, if you want to spoil him you can give him a berry or two before bed but he doesn't truly need it."

Once again, birdfeed is the staple of keeping such Pokémon full for long periods of time. I just didn't have access to any on Shamouti since they only deal with Berries.

I thanked her profusely and grabbed Winter's ball from her before heading out.

Upon exiting the Center I released Winter, he seemed quite content. And I think he'll be staying that way for a while now that we're moving up from berries to feed.

I hopped on his back, making sure I strapped myself down and put the goggles on before pulling on his scalp feathers, which subsequently made him take off.

Naval Island here we come.

* * *

It turns out that Pidgeot, as a species, can go very fast for very long. I've already mentioned this a few times, but to experience their stamina firsthand is worth the reiteration.

We were flying at, what I believe to be, 150 mph for nearly 3 hours till we made it to Naval Island.

The problem was, the Island was pretty barren and I see no gym-

Ah, there it is. What kind of idiot sets up a public gym on the top of a mountain? You'd think the reason they didn't get many competitors in the Orange League was because it wasn't official but no, it's because the gyms are ridiculous.

Anyways, we landed in front of the gym and I hopped off Winter. He barely looked winded but I decided to return him regardless.

I rang the doorbell and what answered the door minutes later was something I want very, _very_ badly.

A Scyther.

It looked at me with a cocked head and I figured I needed to answer him, "Hi, I'm here to deliver a letter for Danny from Shamouti. Is he inside?"

The Scyther nodded and opened the door for me to enter. The Gym seemed to be like that standard gym. Not a standard Pokémon gym but a legitimate gym for humans, there were workout machines everywhere, and a Machoke was even using a bench-press with a Rhydon spotting it.

Strange, but I'm sure I'll see stranger soon enough.

The Scyther led me to a steaming room and made a call of "Scy!"

Danny came out of the room looking a little frazzled, I don't need nor want to know what he was doing but if there was a woman in that room then I'd understand much better than whatever he's doing.

He was a tall man with red hair; at least he wasn't a ginger, with tan skin and was wearing full cargo gear.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm delivering a letter for Shamouti Isle." With that, I dug through a pouch in my new backpack and pull out one of 2 letters, which I then gave him.

"Ah! Shamouti right, sure just give me a moment kid, I gotta right up a response.

He led me to what I believe to be his office, though in all honesty it was just a desk in the corner of the gym.

He sat down in a chair and offered me one, he seemed to be capable of multitasking since while he was writing he struck up a conversation with me, "So how'd you get here? You're a little young to be a courier kid."

"I got here on my Pidgeot, Winter. He evolved yesterday and since I'm gunna be starting my Journey around early autumn we decided to make some money by doing this courier stuff."

He nodded while writing, "Pretty smart. 10 or 9?"

"9."

"Right, young too. 10 is young also, but to have raised a Pokémon to its fully evolved state without being around other Pokémon shows talent. Need any tips?" He just finished what he was writing and sealed up the letter, which I took with a smile.

"Not tips so much as a question; where did you get your Scyther?"

"Interested in the species, eh?"

"I wanna be a Flying Pokémon Master! Scyther are Bug/Flying types, and Winter could use some company."

He nodded and seemed pleased for some reason, "Right, well about 50 miles south of Moro Island is a place called Murcott Island. It's one of the more modernized towns, but the population isn't large enough to be considered a city. There's a swarm of Scyther that claim the western part of the forest there."

"Awesome! Thanks, I have to bring this last letter to Moro so I'll check it out afterwords." And I was being serious, I wanted that damned bug!

"Well I wish you luck, and as a tip, don't go for the leader. The leader of the swarm is challenged quite a lot by upstarts, and most of the time he likes to kick out challengers that lose. I'd go for one of those ones, since it doesn't disturb the swarm or cause any problems as a whole for the island."

That was totally, totally fair.

I'm probably not going to care, but I'll admit it was fair.

Anyways, I thanked him again and headed off for Moro.

* * *

The trip to Moro took only an hour, Winter decided to test his new stamina and went his max speed of 200 mph the whole way from Naval to Moro; we landed a few blocks away from the Museum.

When I got off of him he still looked fine but I could tell he pushed himself a bit too much.

"Hey Winter, that was a lot of fun bud, but we're gunna be flying around the Archipelago a lot this season, so it's best to just keep yourself paced, alright?"

He looked a little put out but grudgingly nodded. It was still a little weird to barely here his voice.

I returned Winter and walked the blocks up to the Museum, upon entering it I was met with a teller.

Tellers tend to annoy me for unexplainable reasons, "Welcome to the Moro Museum, tickets cost 5 Credits."

"I'm here to deliver a letter to the Curator from Shamouti though."

The teller looked annoyed, I won't even bother describing how he looks because the only thing I see is a wrench this freakin' tool.

"Ticket or you can't talk to him."

My eye was twitching but I figured I could just let the curator chew into this tool, so I gave him the 5C.

All I got in return was a little ticket the size of my finger.

Sonofabitch.

Whatever, I entered the museum, and the first thing I did was look for the Curator. The exhibits were interesting, apparently they were trying to make some old ship an exhibit or something but they didn't have enough funding.

It took a solid 15 minutes of walking around to find the Curator and boy did he look like a stereotype of the fancy-shmancy model; slicked back grey hair and a monopoly man mustache with a monocle in his left eye wearing a _teal_ suit.

Rich folk, noobs.

"Excuse me sir, are you the curator?"

He looked me over in what I can describe as distaste, "Yes, and I'm a very busy man little boy so run along."

"So busy you don't want the response from Shamouti I have for you?"

It was funny to see expressions change. Distaste turned into intrigue immediately and he held his hand out expectantly. I grabbed the letter from my pack and gave it to him.

It seemed either this was all an elaborate act or he actually did need to use that monocle since the only eye he read the letter out of was the left one.

The look of distaste returned immediately upon reading the letter telling him that no, he could not have the elemental treasures, "Wait here, I need to write a response letter." He left to his office I presume after that, on a side note the clock said it was currently 4:29- make that 4:30.

Even numbers are so nice, but that's beside the point.

I have a gut feeling the response is going to be along the lines of insults towards Sauls mother. None of my business, but it gives me a reason to head back Shamouti sooner than later. Just to watch and get paid to go back and forth carrying insults between the two.

He returned very quickly, so I'm gunna make an educated guess and say that I was correct in that the letter was all insults and little politics.

"Return that to him as soon as you can." With that he walked away.

Jerk.

Anyways, I headed out of the Museum and released Winter. I had no desire to stay here and he just wanted to stretch his wings some more.

* * *

We arrived on Murcott Island in 40 minutes, Winter was only going about 100 mph since I had asked him to keep a pace and he just felt like drifting.

Danny was right those, Murcott reminded me of Kumquat in the industrialized department, it looked like a small scale version of New York, all it was missing was a subway and monorail system.

We landed in front of the local Pokémon Center again, and instead of heading inside immediately, I went into my backpack and withdrew a Sitrus berry for Winter. He'd earned his treat.

"Winter, we might be fighting some Pokémon soon, so keep up your energy, mkay?"

He trilled at me while the berry was firmly being devoured in his beak.

The Pokémon Center was well placed, on the far west of the town, and directly next to the forest where the Scyther swarm was located.

I grinned to myself, this was gunna be fun.

* * *

As it turns out, it wasn't all that fun.

Scyther were rare for a reason, and not just because they were a low population, but because they also happened to be _ninja's._

Seriously, I'd been trekking through this forest with Winter for the past hour. We'd fought some Venomoth's, which it's quite a shame that they aren't Flying types since they would have made some good Scyther replacements.

While I was musing about Venomoth, Winter screeched which got my attention immediately since he was usuallyquiet-

Well hello Swarm.

We were walking over a hilled area in the forest and on the bottom of it, with Winters keen eyesight he was able to spot 3 Scyther. Two of them were going at it while one was watching from a fair distance. Upon further inspection I noticed the one watching was much thinner than the fighters, which means it was likely a female.

The two fighters, however, were of similar build. The only notable differences I could spot were scars and aging. You can tell a Scythers age by how long their scythes were, and the older one seemed to be ancient if the size of those monsters were to be mentioned. The younger one seemed to be losing, but the scar over his left eye was pretty badass.

I've decided, win or lose I'm getting the guy that reminds me of Scar the Lion.

From my readings on Scyther in general, I read a lot while I was training up Winter, they respect power more than anything.

Thus!

I need to kick _both_ of their asses.

More specifically Winter does.

"Winter, I want you to fly above those two and dive down into a gust, okay? I can't see too well from here and you need to hit them with as many Flying attacks as you can."

He had a gleam in his eye as he shot off in the air, then plummeted down on the Scyther. Though I only meant the duo, Winter was after the trio because he just knocked them all away with a gust, but he then focused on the fighters.

The Scyther were honest to go- _mew_ freaking out, with fair reason. Scyther, while being Flying types themselves, were weak to Flying attacks due to their dual Bug natures.

Winter seemed to be enjoying bullying them because the female, who I already noted as useless, had fainted from the Gust attack.

I walked up to get closer and surprisingly enough, while the older one seemed to give in the younger Scyther retaliated with what I presume to be a Slash attack. Winter dodged, but then he jumped into the air using his smaller wings for propellers and smacked him in the beak with dull of his blade.

That was Pursuit, Pursuit is a Dark attack.

I _want_ that Scyther.

"Winter! Use Twister on him!"

He complied all too eagerly and unleashed a very close range blast of draconic energy directly in his face.

That seemed to do the trick, he just fell down and started twitching. The older Scyther picked up the female, looked from Winter to me to the downed Scyther before spitting and fleeing.

I take it that means 'fuck you' in Scyther speak.

Whatever, I walked towards Scyther and held up an empty Pokéball, he was still on the ground but he moved from laying on his stomach to attempting to stand by getting on one knee. He looked at me warrily, keeping the majority of his attention on the fleeing pair with an inscrutable expression marred on his face.

"Scyther, my Pidgeot just beat all three of you."

He moved his full attention onto me, and glared, "Scy!"

I grinned at him and pointed the empty Pokéball at him, "And I can make you even stronger."

Winter seemed to not agree with me because he just smacked me in the back of the head with his wing, but I kept my attention on Scyther.

His glare held for a few moments before he closed his eyes and gave me a tight nod with a "ther."

I grinned and tossed the ball at him; watching with glee as he was absorbed into the sphere.

1 shake

2 shakes

3 shakes

4 shake- 'click'

Fuck yeah.

I knelt down and picked up the Pokéball, "Welcome to the team… Arakh."

In Game of Thrones, an Arakh was the curved weapons of the Dothraki horde.

With those weapons they pillaged and destroyed and conquered the eastern half of Essos.

And I've got my own living Arakh now.

I'd like to reiterate.

 _Fuck Yeah._

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **Arakh/Scyther - Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Pursuit, False Swipe, Fury Cutter**

 **Ability: Swarm**

* * *

A/N: So we now have a 2nd Pokémon to the team! I chose Scyther since it was available from the Orange Islands, and adds some rarity to the team. The next Pokémon that'll be on the team will be even rare than Scyther and will also be the start of messing up some of Ash's plots, but we can worry about that when we get to that point in a few chapters or so.

The next installment will involve more timeskips, i'm a fan of them. I don't know when i'll update, i'm enjoying writing this at the moment but College is about to start anew and I want to keep on track.

Send me a comment on how you think I can improve or what you'd like, whether it happens or not comments are always appreciated. Tootles~


	6. Challenge

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

The sun was overcast Murcott full blast and at roughly 10:30 am on Wednesday April 12 I awoke from my cot in the Pokémon Center. The reason I decided to spend the night at the Center was due to Winter needing his rest so that we could spend the next day flying back to Shamouti while Arakh needed to get healed up.

After I awoke I immediately headed over to the public restroom and took a quick shower. I never intended to get up so late; my hope was to be up around 8-8:30. Still, it wasn't a huge deal. I quickly dressed after using the Speed-wash/dry on my clothes and headed to the Center lobby for breakfast.

Breakfast at Murcott consisted of, once again, a Sitrus berry and a glass of milk. I needed my milk mate! I wanted to be tall! It was something I always, _always_ , was annoyed about back when I was older. I only grew to be 5'7, and while that isn't exactly short, I grew up in America where it was common for men to be 6'0.

Yeah, I wanna be a big boy.

I walked over to Nurse Joy's counter after finishing my meal and she greeted my warmly, "Hello Jon, how was your sleep?"

I grinned at her happily, "It was great! I slept more than I wanted, so I need to grab my Pokémon and head out as soon as I can. Are my Pidgeot and Scyther ready to go?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes, your Pidgeot is fine, he's quite impressive. Your Scyther was difficult at first but he eventually settled down once your Pidgeot made him. I'll go on and grab their Pokéballs."

She walked up to the back and I looked around the Center more carefully just out of curiosity. The Shamouti Center was small, naturally due to the low population of the town and the uncommonness of trainers stopping by. Murcott, however, was a fairly average sized Center.

Size doesn't mean everything ladies, but Murcott has nothing to hide it seems.

She returned shortly with a cart and a tray holding my 2 Pokéballs on them and handed them to me, "Now I fed them both this morning, Pidgeot with Bird Feed and I gave a few Sitrus Berries to your Scyther. Pidgeot has enough Feed in his system to last the whole day, and if you don't let out your Scyther he should be fine until tomorrow."

That was something I loved about Pokéballs and why they were worth the dent on my wallet. When a Pokémon stays inside of a Pokéball time stills for them in a way. The way it works is that once a Pokémon goes inside of the ball, they do not feel anything going on in the outside world, nor do they feel much from inside the ball. So if I were to leave Scyther in that ball for a week, the moment I let him out he wouldn't notice much and just be hungry.

It's designed so the Pokémon are always battle ready and prepared for any circumstance. Or, so that when a Pokémon is injured or poisoned they can be stilled until the nearest Pokémon Center can heal them.

In other words, it makes it so I can save money and keeps my wallet very happy.

A fair few Pokémon, such as Ashes Pikachu, do not like the sensation of Pokéballs and how they affect time. In that case, most just either stay outside of their Pokéballs or stay at a ranch or preserve until they are needed, in which case the Pokémon only has to spend a minimal amount of time inside the ball before they are needed.

I grabbed Winter's ball in hand and strapped Arakh's Pokéball to my belt. I offered my thanks to Nurse Joy and immediately bolted out of the Pokémon Center.

After leaving the Center I released Winter, who spread his wings wide and looked around before turning his beady eyes on me.

"Hey bud! We're going for a big flight today, should be a little less than 600 miles North-northeast."

Winter cawed and bent his neck down, which I happily hopped on. I strapped myself onto the harness and grabbed his scalp feathers; the sign for him to take off.

* * *

It had taken us about 4 hours of flight to reach Shamouti, mainly because I wanted to see how long Winter could last while pacing himself, and based on the light panting he was doing I'd say he still had another couple hours of straight flight before he'd need to rest.

Proves my point; Pidgeot are the best.

Anyways, we landed at Mayor Brinks office. I quickly returned Winter before heading inside.

Carol greeted me from the front desk, "Welcome back Jon! Grampa's in his office in case you need him."

I grinned at her and offered my thanks before knocking on the Mayor's door.

He muttered an "enter" from inside and when I opened the door and he looked up I was greeted with a broad smile, "Ah! Jon m'boy, you came back much quicker than I expected."

I dug through my backpack and placed the 2 reply letters on his desk before sitting down in an open chair, "Yeah, I got what I needed done pretty fast, Winter and me finished it up yesterday late in the afternoon. Then we went further south to Murcott after Danny gave me a tip and caught a Scyther I named Arakh."

Mayor Brinks blinked slowly, "That's quite an accomplishment; Scythers are notoriously stubborn and only listen to stronger trainers if memory serves."

I grinned ferally, "And when Winter took both him, the leader of his Swarm and a potential mate down in a minute he was fine with it. But I only caught him yesterday; I'll get Arakh to loosen up in time."

The Mayor nodded happily, "Well I suppose you passed this little test. You can be our island courier until you leave for your journey. Your next trip is to Valencia, I'll update you on what's needed tomorrow _morning_."

While I was happy that I got the job I will never enjoy the people of Shamouti's belief that 5:00 is morning.

As I made my way out Saul stopped me one more time, "Oh, and don't forget, you're our Chosen One for the upcoming festival. It's in 17 days' time, on the 29th to be exact."

I nodded in understanding and made my way out of his office, bidding Carol farewell as I made my way over to the Pokémon Center to check up with Nurse Joy before I began training Arakh.

* * *

17 days passed quickly, much faster than I had expected.

Originally I started working with Arakh on speed, since after a mock battle with Winter I noticed he focused more on hard hitting attacks with his scythes than he did speed with both his legs and wings that allowed him to get close to combatants.

In other words I gave him Winters weights.

He hated me very much and I swear me and Winter shared a bonding moment in the form of sadism.

Such was the life.

I also taught him Metal Claw to compliment his natural hard hitting style. Well, to be honest it was more along the lines of Winter teaching him Metal Claw. It was one thing to teach Winter Steel Wing, the weights on the wings got him used to the feeling of metal and he only needed to figure out how to manipulate his energies to alter his wings similarly. Metal Claw, however, was much trickier since I didn't have months of time to work with Arakh, at least not at that moment.

I was quite lucky that Winter was such an awesome partner. * _sniffle*_ They grow up so fast~.

Anyways, aside from training Arakh on his speed and precision I, along with Winter, took to the courier job strongly. The first trip I took was a letter delivery to Valencia, which once delivered would involve a return trip with a pair of supply boxes strapped to Winter which we then brought back to Shamouti.

That job took a full day since we needed to stop for a break; Winter hadn't dealt with carrying much more than my weight long distances. The pay turned out to be 600C.

Then we ended up just ferrying letters for the whole of Shamouti around to the smaller islands for 25C per person, which ended up giving me a total of 1275C, making my quota for the 10 days a whopping 1875C, added on to my 300C, it was 320 but I bought 20C worth of Bird Feed along the way, and I ended with 2175C.

I was a happy boy.

The reason I was able to get so many Credits so easily aside from the fact that being a courier is an extremely well-paying job is because even though Credits were similar to the American Dollar, they weren't nearly as difficult to acquire. Take being a minimum wage worker for example. If I worked for minimum wage back in San Francisco it'd turn out to be roughly $7.50 an hour, whereas if I worked for the minimum wage in the Orange Archipelago it'd be roughly 20C an hour.

Completely different, even if they are worth roughly the same amount.

But that was irrelevant.

Currently the festival was happening, and I can honestly say it was really _really_... I don't know how to put it without sounding like a prick, so i'll just say it looked Japanese.

The main street of Shamouti was covered in shops and lanterns while the totem pole was dressed up as a Gyarados whilst townsfolk wore a multi-person Gyrados costume to compliment the totem pole and were dancing up and down the streets, much to the tourists' enjoyment.

That also surprised me, we had tourists?! I mean, yeah, I understand it's a big festival and all but still, I've never seen anybody that didn't live on Shamouti come by unless they had a shipment.

It was pretty cool.

I stopped my musing when a group of people wearing very creepy tribal masks surrounded me and began to speak as one, _"The Chosen One has come, for he shall quell the anger of Fire, Ice and Lightning!"_

The tourists began to clap and I will admit, I felt like a total boss. Then the group of masked folk parted down in a line so a woman in an elegant white dress could walk to greet me.

'lo and behold that beauty was Carol.

Did I ever mention that in all my months in this world that I have never seen an ugly woman? I've seen older women, kids and beauties, but i've never once seen a woman who was disfigured or ugly in any way.

It was an anime stereotype, I will admit, but damnit I'm not gunna complain about my hormones in this circumstance!

She grabbed me by the wrist and began to dance around be like a ballerina, which while I admit was strange, it was also extremely alluring.

Once again I curse my 9 year old body, I WANNA FLIRT!

I then noticed the masked folk began pushing us to the town shack, which was essentially land that was only used for this festival, so I never got the opportunity to go inside of it.

We all made our way inside, which I was then forced to sit in the middle of the pavilion in a very fancy chair whilst Carol began to dance up to the stage and grabbed an ocarina. She started playing for the whole of the room with me in the center and I instantly recognized the song as Lugia's theme.

The feels man… the _feels._

She finished with a bow before skipping down to me, grabbing my cheeks and smashing her lips against mine. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything and by the time my mind caught up to me she already pulled back and raised her hands with a cheer which the caused the crowd to roar.

Confusion baby, that's how I feel.

She finally began to speak, "Here we have our Chosen One, a boy who is to become a man of Shamouti by taking on the task of balance!" She started dancing more as she continued her _premade_ speech, "He will go to the islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning to retrieve the great beasts treasures and return them to our shrine!" She then began doing some- _holy shit is she flexible._

I don't even know what that was, all I know is that if I were older i'd've probably had a boner, "Upon his return I, as the Festival Maiden, will play the Beasts Hymn in hopes that they are quelled for their respective seasons! Fire for Summer, Lightning for Fall and Ice for Winter!"

She then performed a cartwheel and, damnit this woman will not stop uping my attraction to her, got in front of me and knelt down, "Will you, Oh Chosen One, do this for us?"

I blinked, really sad that she stopped with the super sexy movements before I realized that the entire room was silent as they awaited my answer.

I stood up and spoke loudly, "It will be done!" The crowd roared but I only paid attention to one thing.

 _My Mew-damned voice cracked!_

I seriously hate being so young at the moment.

The party began anew as Carol let out a breath and smiled at me before talking like she normally would, "Sorry about that, but this is my last year as Festival Maiden so I wanted to go a little over the top."

My cheeks reddened slightly but I offered a roughish, or what I thought was roughish, grin to her, "At least my first kiss was too such a beauty."

Her cheeks turned pink before she chuckled, not a giggle like a normal girl, but a chuckle like I said something funny. Seriously, being so young means I can't get the ladies to take me seriously, "Glad you approve."

I shrugged, choosing to release Winter and Arakh. Winter looked around before spotting the basket of fruit next to me and immediately dug in. Arakh, however, not being used to so many humans about shuffled close to me and Winter and slowly began eating fruits while keeping a suspicious eye out. Naturally, as their trainer, I snatched food from their shared plate, which caused them to shoot me a stink eye.

When I released them the crowd began to roar once more, shouts of "Chosen One!" were being made all around and while it was embarrassing I would be a liar to say it wasn't a power trip.

We finished our food soon enough, and after the plate was empty Carol headed off to the stage and spoke in her practiced form, "The time has come! The Chosen One is to leave, let us send him off with many thanks for he may not return!"

The crowd began to roar anew and I felt my chair be picked up, which made me hastily return Winter and Arakh, before I was brought to the outside of the pavilion and my chair/throne was place down so I was facing towards the islands.

Carol came out with a few other women, as well as her younger sister Melody who I had only met briefly, before she spoke once more, "We maidens of the past," she motioned to the women as they stepped up, "the present," she stood forth, "and the future," Melody was actually _pushed_ forward, I could easily tell she was not happy, "send you off with our best."

They all then spoke as one, _"Keep the balance, Oh Chosen One."_

The crowd began chanting "Chosen One" over and over again and I finally got the memo.

I released Winter from his Pokéball once more before hopping on his back, not even bothering to tighten the saddle before I tugged his scalp feathers forward.

Winter spread his wings wide before bolting off, letting me bask in the epicness of this situation as the crowd cheered in the background.

* * *

We had gone to Fire Island first, "Winter, keep low to the land on Fire Island, I don't want to accidentally provoke Moltres. Same for the other 2 islands." Winter cawed at me in agreement and settled down low to the island.

We circled it a few times and finally found the small temple towards the edge of the eastern half of the island. I hopped off Winter and quickly ran over to the stone monument, finding the treasure of fire inside of its mouth I calmly pulled it out and placed it inside my backpack. I quickly headed back to Winter, hopped on his back and we got out as fast as we could. As we left the island I randomly noticed a Vulpix cocking its head to the side in what appeared to be confusion.

The cuteness man.

Anyways, we headed over to Ice Island next. It was a simple enough trip, it only took a minute to go between the Islands, and we began to, similar to Fire Island, circle the place until we found the shrine.

We did not find any shrine.

I dug through my memory of the Pokémon 200 Movie and once I remembered the Ice Island portion I began to pale.

The treasure was actually inside the mountain.

"Winter, I need you to keep a lookout for an entrance to the mountain from the side and land near it."

He complied easily enough and 3 minutes later he made a sharp turn to the northern portion of the mountain where a monument carving surrounded a hole in the mountain.

Winter then sped through the tunnel and barely fit. He slowed down though, since it didn't make sense to go through a tunnel at 50 mph that was coated in ice.

It was then that Winter accidentally ran into a Pokémon, causing both him and it to tumble into one of the walls that led to a sharp turn.

I, along with Winter, groggily looked up at what we hit and my mouth began to froth in greed.

A plump looking bird with a red body and a head and chest of white feathers surrounding brown eyes with black surroundings and a large tail that looked to be shaped like a sack of sorts.

Hello Delibird.

It was one thing to run into a Pokémon, I expected such difficulty, but this was the only other Ice/Flying type in the game aside from Articuno.

I don't care about the Chosen One bullshit at the moment- YOU WILL BE MINE!

"Winter! Hit the Dellibird with a Steel Wing and if it dodges follow up with a Twister!"

Winter complied happily and shot towards the momentarily stunned Delibird with his Steel Wing. Delibird finally caught wind that it was being attacked and jumped high up, but Winter performed a Barrel roll and slapped Delibird with the back of a Steel Wing. It went flying back into a tunnel wall and looked stunned.

While they were going at it I let Arakh out, "Arakh, back Winter up and hit that Delibird with a Metal Claw!" He shot out at the penguin with glowing scythes.

Was it cheap that I was using 2 Pokémon at once? Yes, but I was on a schedule and I didn't want Winter to get too tired until we were done with this stuff.

Delibird looked very tired and before any more damage could be done slapped Arakh with its unique move Present. The present attack exploded moments afterwards, flinging Arakh back against another wall while Winter used all its might to slap the Delibird with another Steel Wing, causing it to fall face first into the ice floor.

As it struggled to get up I nabbed one of my 2 Pokéballs and threw it at the Pokémon. It was absorbed quickly and began to shake violently.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twel- _click._

Fucking owned, I caught a Delibird; those buggers are rare as hell.

I picked up Delibirds Pokéball and stashed it in my bag before looking at Winter and Arakh. Winter suffered virtually no damage while Arakh wasn't in the best condition. I returned Arakh to his Pokéball and hopped on to Winter, giving him a moment to calm from the battle before I tugged on his scalp feathers and we made our way down.

* * *

We were flying more sedately through the tunnels and as the minutes passed we finally found ourselves at the temple. The monument was glowing ethereally, reminiscent of evolution. I hopped off of Winter, who settled down directly in front of the temple, and went up to the mouth of the carving. Inside the mouth was the blue-white treasure representing ice. When I grabbed it the whole cavern began to chill.

I was momentarily stunned before I decided I already took enough of a detour, accidental or not, with Delibird and I needed to get out as quickly as possible.

I ran over to Winter and hopped on his back, tugging his scalp along the way while the cavern continued to grow colder and a small hail began inside the room. As we made our way out through the top of the frozen volcano I saw something that I would remember for the rest of my life.

On one of the ledges towards the top was a small nest and inside of it was my desire; Articuno.

The legendary bird of ice studied me and I it in turn as Winter continued to escalate out of the room, and surprisingly it nodded shortly to me. As Winter exited the tip of the hollow mountain I called out in my loudest voice back down at it "I WILL CATCH YOU!"

No response was given in return, but I felt like a king.

Finally we made our way over to Lightning Island, honestly with all that happened on Ice Island I just wanted to sleep. But alas, this is the struggle of the trainer.

We circled it and easily found the temple towards the middle of the island lifted up on a pedestal surrounded by a bowl of stonework. The island itself, in comparison to Fire and Ice, was a flatland, so it was much easier to look around for the temple.

Winter landed right in front of the bowl and I hopped off of him and without bothering to admire the artwork that was Lightning Island I nabbed the treasure and ran back to Winter. I hopped onto him and strapped myself down onto the harness, "Winter, we're gunna make a flashy return so you can go top speed." I tugged on his scalp feathers and as he began to charge we heard it.

A caw from an extremely raw voice that echoed throughout the whole of the island.

Winter took off without looking but when I did I nearly shat my pants, however a smidgen of piss did escape me.

A titanic form of black and yellow slowly rose from the background of the temple, its beak spun as sparks of electricity edged around its form.

Zapdos, in all its glory was staring at me, and it _fired._

"DODGE WINTER!"

Winter continuously began to move in random forms while the bolts of lightning zipped past.

Winter was going his full speed, what I estimated to be roughly 210 mph and we made it back to the Shamouti Island Temple quickly. Winter didn't even bother to land properly he was so scared, he just dove and slammed down into the grass; my saddle breaking and my body falling off as he collided with the ground.

Carol ran over to check on us, and though my leg hurt like a bitch I limped as fast as I could towards to monument and deposited the treasures.

The Fire treasure, facing the respective island.

The Ice treasure, facing the respective island.

The Lightning treasure, facing the respect- _HOLY SHIT ZAPDOS IS STILL COMING!_

"CAROL!" She looked at me before looking up and saw the legendary form of Zapdos approaching and began to panic.

"CAROL! PLAY THE DAMNED SONG!"

She was still in hysteria, tears streaming down her eyes but she complied and began the tune. Water began to sprout from the base monument in tandem with the song until it reached the ocean, glowing an ominous green as she played.

Zapdos was right in front of us, his own body basked in the same green as the water, but he was oddly calm in comparison to how he was previously. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me as I held my now bum leg and returned the stare; if I was gunna be fried I might as well let it end as a badass right?

He looked over at Winter briefly before returning his attention to me and fired a shock of electricity towards my head, forcing me to my good knee.

Carol screeched and ran over to me while Zapdos gave another distorted caw and flew back to Lightning Island.

Carol continued to look me over and as I began to black out for some reason I kept hearing words in my head, from a masculine voice not Carol or anybody I knew.

The voice was distinct, if slightly raw and it only said one word but it replayed over and over again: _"Come"_

Zapdos didn't just attack me.

He _challenged_ me.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **Arakh/Scyther - Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Pursuit, False Swipe, Fury Cutter, Metal Claw**

 **Ability: Swarm**

* * *

 **?/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Scyther, Delibird.**

 **Currency: 2175 Credits**

 **Badges: 0**

* * *

A/N: Finally got off my ass and decided to update this story, Woo! So there was a lot covered here and I'm going to go over it a bit. He got a job, the festival occurred and I dramatized it more than the movie did because I feel the only reason it wasn't dramatized then was due to Melody being the Festival Maiden. The islands were a lot of fun to write, and Delibird was a completely random addition to the story that I thought up as I was writing. The Zapdos encounter... I originally meant to have it be an Articuno encounter, but then when I looked up the geography of Shamouti more indepth I decided to make it Zapdos while giving Articuno a little bit of screen time.

Next chapter will be Jon officially leaving Shamouti, so a few months will go by.

If you liked this chapter, remember to Favorite/Follow and don't forget to leave a comment in the Review box. Tootles~


	7. Viserion

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

After the events surrounding the annual festival and my run in with Zapdos, the villagers and tourists began to pester me constantly with questions of what happened. New while I did not mind that, the fact that they bothered me the moment I woke up, which I might add was nearly a solid day later, annoyed me. Might I add that when Zapdos challenged me, he didn't just hit my head, he hit me directly on my scar; which is now shaped like a lightning bolt.

I feel like Harry Potter, only without magic and the accent that would totally help me out in the future with the ladies.

I had nothing to hide; I told them the full story, from how I caught a Delibird to seeing Articuno briefly to the chase with Zapdos. The only thing I left out was the challenge he issued me, and there was a very good reason I held off mentioning that.

Holy hell was I an idiot.

It was one thing entirely to claim the desire to capture a Legendary Pokémon; it was another thing entirely to face the object of your desire when it was pissed. There was a reason that the number of people who caught a Legendary Pokémon could be counted on one hand in the last 2 decades. Zapdos was easily 5 times stronger than Winter was without his natural prowess as an Electric type versus a Flying type, and if I were to think about him in game terms Winter should be around level 40.

What the hell did that make Zapdos?! The games lied, there's no way in hell he's level 50.

I should mention that the idea from the game that Pokémon were determined by levels numbering from 1-100 is complete and utter bullshit. There is no limit, and the Elite Four's Pokémon are all over level 100 if they were to be measured.

But, deranged as it may sound it cemented my desired to capture the Shamouti trio; I was one of the few people that were offered the ability to challenge one of them, but if I were to capture Zapdos then Articuno and Moltres would attack each other in an effort to claim Lightning Isle, which would cause Lugia to come out and settle them down and it'd just be a cluster fuck.

No, the only way I could ever capture one of them was to capture all 3.

Which is why I was planning. I understood one major thing, and that was that there was no way in hell I'd be able to beat any of them in a straight up battle, and in the circumstance where I'd be able to use a full team they'd be far too tired to deal both with Moltres or Articuno after.

Which lead me to my planning, and while I was planning I was training _hard._

Winter, similar to my mindset, immediately began to put his body weights back on and attempted to focus his whole build and style towards speed, and while he was already fast enough to outfly an angry Zapdos, I'd wager that Zapdos was the slowest of the trio anyways.

Arakh focused on speed as well and upped his weights similarly. While he may have been inside of his Pokéball, the fact that we survived an encounter and I was even challenged by what could be akin to a demi-god to Pokémon caused him to stop doubting me and do as much work as he could. Whether it was for his betterment or because he felt it was his duty to me as his trainer I didn't know, all I knew and cared about was the fact that he was committed and working just as hard as Winter was.

Delibird was a different story all together. She was not pleased that I caught her, but after spending some time with her that didn't involve training and looking Delibird as a species up on the net extensively I understood that she was only on Ice Island as a break for migration. She was a Delibird, the only Flying Pokémon that had their chicks during the winter, and came to the home of Articuno purely for hibernation. When me and Winter ran into her, she was dead asleep in her hibernation cycle, which was also why she was so slow and groggy.

I offered her the option for a completely fair battle, and she agreed instantly. She had a rematch against Winter and in the end Winter won, but that was also because I researched her species and learned how weak she was to Steel attacks.

After she lost and was subsequently healed moments afterword, she decided to be stubborn and for a solid week whenever I tried to get her attention she would just huff and turn around.

I named her Umber, after the Greatjon Umber from A Song of Ice and Fire because she was so damned stubborn.

It took a while, and lots of coaxing on my part, but she _finally_ joined Winter and Arakh in drills and when she realized how easily they were trouncing her, only to find out that Arak had only joined the group a little over 2 weeks prior to me catching her, she had a fire in her eyes that astounded me. From then on I knew that I could count on Umber when the going got tough; or at least when her envy kicked in.

Anyways, while that was happening I worked on my courier job, much more sedately since I was focused on Zapdos. In the span of 3 months I earned roughly 18,000C, based on the fact that I'd grown a bit of a reputation as a courier and other islands needed services that I was all too happy to oblige on. Adding that onto my 2175C gave me 20,175C. Or it would have been. I was really around 13,000C, I needed to buy food for my Pokémon, as well as supplies such as Potions for the road, as well as other useful items.

It was a lot of money for a 9 year old, but they were paying for my Journey, so it was more doable. Apparently people like Ash, who left home at 10 years old, were the minority. Most had to save up for years before they could go on a Journey, and even then they tended to quit midway through for financial reasons.

Ash had Brock, who most likely held the kids wallet and spent on only the bare necessities. In other words, without Brock I assume the kid would be back home stuck in school trying to get a degree.

Misty was to become the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, she most likely got a grant from the league to travel and collect Pokémon for her specialty; Water.

In Hoenn, May and Max were children of a Gym Leader, they most likely had financial backing anyways.

Which meant one thing; the anime catered to the rich. Japan you ruin the dreams of children once again!

Seriously, when Ash called home and his mom was _always_ there either lounging around or working on a garden? How stereotypical can you get?! The way it should have been was that Ash would barely ever be able to contact her through a Pokémon Center and instead would have to use a Pokégear because that woman would be working overtime constantly.

Anyways, as I said 3 months passed. One may wonder, "Jon, what happened during those 3 months?" The answer is simple, training, work, and being a dick.

Oh, and Carol somehow got it in her head that me and Melody made a perfect couple, so whenever I needed to grab some work from Mayor Brinks I was forced to hang out with her. Now, while Melody is a nice enough girl and I'm sure, based on the fact that this world has no ugly women, that she would turn into a beauty in the future, it was impossible for me to even consider dating her.

Why? It's simple; I died at the age of 18. The law of the Bro Code states that the youngest a man can date is half your age plus 7. So 18/2 = 9. 9+7 = 16.

Melody was 8, not 16. I might be putting my rule on the stopper the moment due to my being 9, but there is no way in hell I'd ever consider dating somebody that was not at the minimum 16 years of age.

But, enough about that.

The date was July 30, and the time was 11 am.

I was finally leaving Shamouti to start my Journey.

* * *

I was at the docks with Nurse Joy, Chansey, Mayor Brinks, Carol, Melody and a slew of random people with signs that said random things such as "You got this Jon!" "Chosen One!" "Come back soon and marry Melody!"

That last sign earned a glare from me and a screech from Melody.

Mayor Brinks stepped forward from the crowd and spoke directly to me, "Jon, it's been nearly half a year since you washed up on our shores, and though I and many others were worried at first you have shown yourself to be a good lad, and somebody we are proud to call a citizen of Shamouti." There were a few cheers from that, and my cheeks began to pink.

Nurse Joy walked forwards and wrapped me in a hug, "I hope that when you come back you make sure to keep visiting me."

Carol then walked up to me and picked me up, swinging me around like a ragdoll in a death-hug, "OOH! I'm gunna miss my future brother-in-law!" She then let me go, grabbed Melody by the collar and flung her at me. We collided and I fell on my back whilst she on my front, making it look like she was straddling me.

Let me mention something, this place is very similar to the show in that the peoples sense of humor can lead them to do ridiculous things. For example, Carol is a woman who probably weighs around 110-120lbs. She just chucked her sister, who is probably 60lbs. at me with barely any strain all for the sake of a joke.

It's a little ridiculous, but whatever.

Melody jumped off of me with a squeak, her entire face was as red as my hair, and the crowd began to cheer and I will kill whoever just wolf-whistled.

I got up and dusted myself off. My attire hadn't really changed; aside from the fact that I now had a fanny pack over my lower back connected to me Ball-belt. I figured that it was smarter to have a secondary bag, as a just in case.

Mayor Brinks came forward once more, this time holding a small box in his hands, "As a way to express our hopes in you, we as an island came together and each chipped in a little bit, as well as used some of the donations the tourists left you from your scare on Lightning Isle, to get you this." He handed it out and I cocked my head to the side and took it. Unwrapping the parcel made me blink.

A Pokégear.

Now, Pokégear is a somewhat new technology, by the time Ash was to come to Johto it would become more popular, that at the moment is expensive. When I spoke to Liza from the Charicific Valley and she mention getting me one, she meant to rent. They were expensive, to put it bluntly.

Now, Shamouti has a population of roughly 2,200 people. If every person chipped say… 10-20 Credits in a hat they would be able to buy it.

So you can understand why I'm not really able to form words, they just gave me something worth more than the whole of my savings.

"I, I- Wow, uhhh… I honest- Damn…" I held the tech to my chest and bowed to the crowd, "Thank you all so much."

Saul placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke once more, "If you are truly thankful, become so great that the whole of the world will know Shamouti Isle." And what he said was a legitimate request. Lance, after he became Johto Champion, essentially is the reason Blackthorn City had a gym instead of just being a Dragon preserve. When somebody is a trainer with enough leverage they can get things done, and if I were to become, say, a member of an Elite Four, tourism in Shamouti would skyrocket.

I nodded, "Shamouti will be known throughout the world." He smiled and backed away.

I took that as my moment to head on out, so I put the new Pokégear back in its box and placed it in my bag, grabbed Winters Pokéball, released him and hopped on his back; tightening the saddle straps. We had to replaced his saddle from when he crash landed due to Zapdos, and that was where the tourist donation came from that Saul mentioned. People, who had come for the festival, got to see a Legendary Pokémon purely because of me.

Yeah, they were thankful enough to pay for my medical bill, Winters new saddle and apparently there was enough left over to help procure a Pokégear.

Winter spread his wings, he grew again during the 3 months since the Festival and now stood 5'6, with a wingspan of 14'6 instead of 14 flat like it originally was, and took off. It might not have been a big growth, but Pokémon tend to stop growing the moment they hit their final evolutions; if one were to continue to grow past that it shows how hard they training essentially.

As he began to speed North and I heard the last of the cheers from the townsfolk Ii slowly began to grin.

Time to change some plots.

* * *

It had been 3 hours of nonstop flight but we made it to the mainland. We would have been faster, probably by an hour, but I wanted to take a detour.

Fuchsia City.

I had wanted to stop over there for a very simple reason, I was going to change my first plot.

Now, one might question if anything happened in Fuchsia, and the answer is no from my memories.

But shit did go down in the Safari Zone.

Now, _legally_ , I cannot enter the Safari Zone, I am underage and even then do not have a trainers license, regardless of my owning 3 Pokémon.

So! How do I combat such a dilemma?

Simple! By doing stuff that isn't legal!

Such as using Winter to fly so high that the local Officer Jenny and the Safari Zone caretaker can't see me.

We landed roughly around the Northeast quarter of the area and I pulled out my map. The reason I had a map was simple, photocopiers did indeed exist, so I just got it off the web; I refuse to call it the Pokénet.

Now, I had been preparing for this during my stay on Shamouti, I even spent 1,500 Credits on an item just for it, and as Winter began flying once more overhead, I spotted what I had been looking for. As a side note, I also spent 750C on 3 Greatballs.

To the West of the Safari Zone lay a few small lakes surrounding a small mountain. However, if you weren't using a Flying Type to get around you'd never see the hidden lake near the tip of the mountain. As Winter landed, I pulled out the item that I spent 1,500C on.

A Super Rod.

They were honestly pretty amazing, and though Shamouti only hosts Magikarp, Tentacool, Shellder and Seal, I was able to use it when practicing to fish up a few Tentacruel and even a Cloyster. I didn't catch them, they weren't Flying Types, but they were good battle experience for Arakh and Umber. The Super Rod was a fishing pole that extended out, but when it was fully compact it was only about a foot long.

I undid the saddle strap and gave Winter his mobility back. Released both Arakh and Umber, giving them free reign to relax and put some high quality bait on the Rod, because there's no way in hell I'd buy this thing only to get bad bait.

* * *

I had been waiting for a solid hour and a half and I could only think of one thing.

It was hot.

This was the top of a small mountain, which was much closer to the sun that it needed to be, and the little lake had an open view with no cloud in sight. I had been forced to remove articles of clothing until I was eventually naked. I didn't find that to be an issue, my Pokémon didn't care, nobody really knew about this area and I only knew due to the fact that the Safari Zone Episode was one of the few Banned Episodes.

The Banned Episodes were, obviously, episodes of the Pokémon Anime that were banned in certain countries. I remember when I was younger and would watch the Pokémon show and realized that they skipped an episode on TV. So, when I went online and downloaded it, since streaming didn't really exist back when that episode came out, and watched the show I was confused why it didn't show up. It took a while and years later I figured it out.

The caretaker of the Safari Zone pointed a gun at Ash's head and actually fired it at Team Rocket.

It made me love him, but now that it was a reality I made sure that I stayed as far away from the man as I could.

As I continued to muse about the trigger happy caretaker my rod _finally_ tugged. I slowly got up, keeping pressure on the rod and silently motioned for Umber and Winter to come over. The tugging on my lure became much harder and Umber gripped my waist to help me pull. Winter hovered lightly and grabbed Umber by her shoulders and also started to pull. In a very anime-esque fashion we pulled as hard as we could and out from the water came what I had been after.

A long, slender serpentine body of blue with a belly of white, its tail held 2 blue spheres on end and 1 right at its collar. The face looked like a round headed serpent, showing off a pair of beady black eyes that took up both the eye and the sclera. The final features of this Pokémon were 2 wing-like protrusions coming out from where ears should have been and a horn on its scalp with a cross shaped scar over it.

Dragonair, bitches.

If memory served, the story of the Dragonair was that the caretaker of the Safari Zone knew it- _her_ as a Dratini, and struck up a quick friendship with the Pokémon- But that didn't matter right now.

"Umber, use Ice Beam!" She chirped, a teal sphere forming around her beak and shooting out at Dragonair, who acrobatically swerved around the beam and charged in, landing a Take Down on Umber.

That looked like it hurt, "Umber, while its close-bye hit it with another Icebeam!" Umber cawed out a "Deli!" before a second beam was sent out, this one actually hitting Dragonair on the tail, causing the twin beads on the end to freeze over. I grinned, that'd slow her down a lot.

Dragonair stared at Umber before the sphere under her jaw began to glow. Clouds started forming and rain began to fall. She had used Rain Dance, most likely to power up a Hydro Pump, but it helped me out more than anything.

"Use Hail!" And so she did, small bits of chunked ice took the place of the rain drops and began to pelt the surrounding area, hitting Dragonair, Arakh, Winter and Me at the same time.

Worth it.

Dragonair looked suitably annoyed and finally looked like she had enough. The jewel under her chin began to glow orange and from it a Hyper Beam came, slamming Umber in the chest and knocking her out. Hyper Beam was an actually overpowered move, and any Pokémon that learned it naturally tend to be strong enough to back it up.

So naturally I sent Winter out, I don't want my shot at Dragonair to go away, "Winter! Dive down with a Twister!" I'd always thought that Dragon Pokémon were weak to Dragon type moves odd, but in this moment when I have a Pokémon that knows it? I'm not complaining.

Winter came out from the skyline, a light green glow forming around his beak as a miniature tornado coalesced at Dragonair, who couldn't dodge due to the frost on her tail, forcing her to the ground. Right before she attempted to get out I grabbed one of my Great Balls from my Ball-belt and threw it at her, hoping to finish this.

The Pokéball began to shake:

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourtee- _MOTHERFUCKINGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHIWILLGUTYOU_

She broke out with a war cry and fired a Thunderbolt from her horn to Winter, who dodged by performing a barrel roll, "Winter, keep it up and use another Twister!"

He fired the attack once more, but this time Dragonair dodged by twirling around the attack, coming up towards Winter. I just noticed the ice on her tail was no longer there.

She then opened her mouth and a Flamethrower colliding directly with Winter and forcing him to fall to the ground. Winter struggled to get up, but Dragonair, being a wild Pokémon, gave him no chance and shot another Thunderbolt out from her horn directly at Winter's downed form. His weakness to Electric attacks was, sadly, something I'd never been able to work on since I have no Pokémon with such attacks and neither did the populace of Shamouti.

Dragonair began to hover menacingly towards me, she was pissed, and there was a reason that her evolved form-Dragonite, was considered up there with legends. Lance may have been the one to show the world their stuff but he barely did anything, he just guided his dragons.

As she loomed over towards me I grinned and did the dirtiest, sneakiest and dare I say it meanest thing even, "Arakh, use Attract!"

He jumped out in front of me and _winked_ at Dragonair, who looked perplexed for a moment before her blue face began to purple as a pseudo-blush sprouted. Arakh hated me when I decided to teach him that move, but regardless of his feelings it was a very useful ability for diversions and general chaos.

I took the opportunity to throw another of my Great Balls at Dragonair, and as she was absorbed into the machine I counted once more.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

Seventee- _click_

I, a pseudo-9 year old Jon Snow, caught a Pokémon that had the capability to be akin to Legendaries.

 _Take that world!_

I quickly picked up Dragonairs Pokéball and placed it on my Ball-belt, which was connected to my pants that were on the dirt. I then returned Umber to her Pokéball and headed on over to the downed form of Winter, going into my bag and grabbing some Super Potion. The stuff may have been expensive, but totally worth it based on how the burn mark centered on his feathers visibly colored as I sprayed over it.

I turned to Arakh, who looked both annoyed and elated. Annoyed, likely because I forced him to use Attract and elated that, even though he used a move he didn't like, was able to help finish the Pokémon that took down Umber and Winter. "Wanna go in your Ball buddy? And great job by the way!" He looked me over with a grin but shook his head when I mentioned the ball.

Winter would be knocked out for a while, and I'd have to rough it at Dragonairs little home until he was able to fly me out. As I thought about it, I remembered the Anime episode she came from, more specifically that she had a Dratini baby around. I wasn't sure if she had had him, or laid her egg or whatever, but I had time to spare. That and I was already naked and there was absolutely no way I was going to sleep after that adrenaline rush.

I jumped into the lake without a second thought, surprisingly the water was extremely clear from inside but I couldn't see well when I was fishing. It was probably a quirk in location and the sun slamming down hard. As I swam around, making sure to look extra hard, I decided that Dragonair had not in fact had the Dratini nor popped a squat and had the egg until later.

That worked well for me, since it meant that she had no baggage aside from this place being her home and I didn't feel any lingering guilt about catching her. I had briefly thought about what I would do in the circumstance that I caught a Pokémon in the future that had been a parent or was about to become one, and I honestly had no good answer aside from release it; which I was loathe to do.

I got out of the water and went to check on Winter once more, he was in good condition, the external wounds that he suffered, totaling in some burns from the close-up Flamethrower and some leftover static from the Thunderbolt. When he woke up I'd give him some chow and we'd be on our way to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center.

My body had dried off enough to where it was damp, but not enough to bleed through my clothes. I quickly put my clothes on, save for my socks and shoes since that would just be annoying until they were completely dry, and grabbed my newest addition.

Dragonair was exactly what I was hoping for, and at the same time something I had been dreading. A Pokémon stronger than any I already had. If not for Arakhs Attract, she would have beaten all 3 of my Pokémon, Pokémon I had spent months training specifically for certain tasks, and I would have been on the receiving end of her ire.

It is easy to see how Ash gets into those situation if Dragonairs temper was to go by.

Still, she was now mine, and after I got her respect I'd gain something all teams needed; a tank. Winter was my transport, Arakh my little soldier, Umber was a ball of random that turned out to be helpful, and with my newest addition I'd be closer to a properly balanced team.

I pondered a nickname for her and as my thoughts trailed I settled. As she was right now she wouldn't fit my image. But in the future, when she became a Dragonite under my care, she'd be the right color. Gold with greenish wing membranes, fitting the description of another dragon from the series I claim to be named from.

Viserion.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Arakh/Scyther - Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Pursuit, False Swipe, Fury Cutter, Metal Claw, Attract**

 **Ability: Swarm**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dragonair - Female**

 **Moves: Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Flamethrower, Take Down, Hydro Pump, Slam, Dragon Rage**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Scyther, Delibird, Dragonair**

 **Currency: 15,050 Credits**

* * *

A/N: Hey there! So, as an apology for my slow update between Chapter 5 and 6, I decided that i'd write up Chapter 7 nice and quick. It had absolutely nothing to do with boredom. Nothing at all.

So! I'll go over this chapter a bit. I made a small mention of his scar in the first chapter, and I added on to it here in the beginning. The shape of the scar is just physical proof that he was challenged by Zapdos, don't read further than necessary.

His sendoff was a little tricky, but it worked out in my opinion. The thing I was looking forward to was the first minor change of plot using the widely known and unknown Banned Episode. I figured what better way to ease into changing things than to go with a change that was largely unknown in the first place.

Anyways, my habit of naming Pokémon after Game of Thrones characters worked out, since Dragonite matches the color scheme of Viserion, instead of using personality or single physical attributes for names.

Next Chapter Jon will be going West, whether it be to the Charicifc Valley or elsewhere is... Up to those who Favorie/Follow and send me Reviews! Tootles~


	8. Pallet Town

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

It had taken a solid hour for Winter to heal up enough to fly to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center for proper treatment. I asked Nurse Joy to heal only him Arakh and Umber. When she asked why I would choose not to heal my fourth Pokémon I informed her that I just caught it, and that the moment it was healed it would attack me. I'd rather risk such a situation when my newest capture was still weakened.

She understood, claiming it was a known strategy and wished me luck; never bothering to ask what I caught. It was lucky she did that as well, Dragon Pokémon in Kanto were extremely rare and a native born and bred one from the wild were always prizes for theft. Now, I believed that the people here were atrocious thieves, based on how groups such as Team Rocket were so damn flashy when a proper theft was meant to be sneaky, but I could always have been wrong and they were a minority.

Plus, I already broke my first law and got into the Safari Zone illegally; no point in not taking advantage of theft so long as I'm smart about it.

Nurse Joy came back with my trio of Pokéballs and handed them to me with a smile, "I fed your Pidgeot, your Scyther and Delibird however will need their own nourishment." I nodded; it was common for a Joy to feed Pokémon meant for transportation purposes above battle types. Though Winter was also a battler, he was my main format of transport. The Orange Islands were very kind to me when they fed all my Pokémon, though the Shamouti Joy was my emergency contact so she may have felt compelled to do so.

"Any chance I could spend the night here? I'm on my way to Professor Oaks, but my detour to catch this guy took longer than expected."

She pondered for a moment and nodded. The reason I had to ask is because when I was in the Orange Archipelago, the Pokémon Centers were more lax in comparison to mainlanders. They allowed me to bunk at the Centers based on my status as a courier, whereas if I were to normally ask to spend the night at a mainland Center they'd request my Trainer ID. If I didn't have one, like I do at this moment, then they hold the right to say no to me. Luckily, since I was heading to get my Trainer ID in the first place, she allowed me to stay the night.

After spending the night in one of the Pokémon Center cots, my Pokégear alarm said it was 8 am, I went into the lobby and grabbed some food. My standard breakfast was no longer noted since the mainland did not happen to have a surplus of berries, so I had a Food Bar and a glass of milk. I made my way outside of the Center after giving Nurse Joy my thanks once more for allowing me to rest there and released Winter.

Winter looked fine, not good as new but completely and totally healthy. I hopped on to his back and adjusted my saddle straps - I had put the saddle back on him when he was able to fly back in the Safari Zone - and took off.

* * *

We had been flying for an hour and already found ourselves at the destination I was after; it surprised me greatly how close nit the mainland was in comparison to the Orange Islands.

Pallet town.

I needed to register myself for my Trainer ID and I wanted it to be with Oak, not Elm or Ivy. That, and Professor Oak had something I absolutely needed aside from my Trainer's License.

Winter landed in front of his lab, which consisted of a large building and a ridiculously large amount of fence in land with a small windmill overseeing the town. I returned him quickly and headed up to the front door; ringing the doorbell.

What surprised me was instead of an assistant or even Professor Oak himself it was a midget that answered it.

A midget that looked like a mini-Gary Oak.

He snidely looked me over, "Whad'you want?"

I blinked, "Need to talk to Professor Oak about an early Trainer's License."

He looked extremely surprised, "You can do that?!"

I shrugged, "In the right circumstance, the reason I'm asking is because I'm heading to Johto to do some fieldwork, and by the time I'm done I'll be 10 so I can go on my Journey from there."

He looked impressed, which bothered me since I always thought Gary was a prick, "But you already have a Pokémon, I saw your Pidgeot."

I nodded, "Winter's my starter, I've already got 4 Pokémon, but no license. You don't need one to catch Pokémon, just to legally go on a Journey and collect Badges or do Contests."

Gary nodded along, looking intrigued and opened the door fully for me to come inside, "Gramps is in the back with the one of the new starters."

I walked inside, following Gary as he lead me to the back and found myself staring at Professor Oak, who was at the moment looking over the shell of a Squirtle.

Gary spoke, startling the Professor, "Hey Gramps, new trainer's here!"

He turned around and looked at me before his genial expression turned to a frown, "Ah, you're Jon right? I was expecting you yesterday."

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, I took a detour and caught a new Pokémon, but the capture left all of my Pokémon too injured to bring me here. I just spent the night in a Pokémon Center instead."

He looked put out still, but I did stand him up so I wouldn't comment, "And what did you catch that was so distracting that you missed our meeting?"

"A Dragonair."

He blinked before his jaw dropped and Gary looked at my with… Hero worship? "You caught a Dragon type, the rarest Pokémon in all of Kanto that is not a Legend, on your way over here?"

I nodded happily and he instantly lost his annoyance and looked curious, "Where was that?"

I shrugged, no way in hell would I mention it was an illegal capture, "She was nesting a little south of Lavender Town; I ended up that far away because my Pidgeot read the wings incorrectly."

He nodded looking quite interested, "And the Dragonair..?"

I grimaced, "I didn't heal her with the rest of my Pokémon, the capture was… Cheap I suppose."

"How would you define a "Cheap" capture?"

"Well… She beat my Pidgeot and Delibird, and when she was about to attack me for disturbing her I made my Scyther use Attract and while she was distracted I caught her."

He blinked, "Yes, that was a very cheap capture. Dragon Pokémon are notoriously prideful and she wouldn't accept such a defeat most likely. But where did you get a Scyther and a Delibird? They are quite rare in, well, everywhere."

I smiled at the change of subject, "So I caught my Scyther, Arakh, first. I'm from the Orange Islands and on Murcott Island was a swarm. I took him down so soundly he was willing to work with me."

Professor Oak nodded, that sounded like a Scyther, "My Delibird, Umber, has a story to her. I was picked as the "Chosen One" for the annual festival on Shamouti, and when I was on Ice Island I literally ran into her. Delibirds are rare so I just didn't give her a chance to leave and caught her as quickly as I could. Turns out she was in hibernation; so she was naturally mad at me."

Oak chuckled but nodded in understanding, "And your Dragonair makes you have 4 Pokémon, so you need an early Trainers ID." He looked contrite for a moment before his eyes lit up, "In fact, if you wouldn't mind, would you take part in some research with me today?"

I blinked but gave a slow nod, "Sure, I was already late by a day, the least I could do is help you out a bit."

"Oh, this will help you more than it will me." He returned the Squirtle and headed inside his lab, asking both me and Gary to stay out back. He returned a few minutes later with a Pokéball in hand, "We're going to see how well your Dragonair will listen to you under unusual circumstances."

He then threw the Pokéball and I gawked while Gary cheered.

A monster of a Pokémon emerged from the ball. Tan bodied littered in scars, green wing membranes with multiple tears and a rounded face with 2 antenna and narrowed eyes.

Holy shit, so that's a Dragonite.

He looked around before turning to Oak and grunted with arms crossed. Oak smiled and patted his belly, "This boy over there caught a Dragonair the other day, I was wondering if you could help calm her down when he releases her." Dragonair turned to me and lumbered over; this beast towered over me by a solid 6 feet. He bent down and gave me a big sniff before snorting into my face and gave Oak a quick nod.

I backed up, grabbed Verision's Pokéball and released her.

To say she was happy would be a falsity.

The moment she came out she began to thrash and looked around wildly before spotting me and charged. I cringed lightly, but before she could make contact Dragonite got in front of me and grabbed her by the head, slamming her directly into the ground.

She looked very confused, before looking Dragonite in the eye from the ground and doing something I would never expect.

She _purred._

Her serpentine body snaked around Dragonites arm and after he realized she wasn't being hostile didn't bother moving; though he did look confused if the cock of his head was to say anything.

Viserion began making gestures and noises animatedly at Dragonite, who's eyes widened then lit up and he flew away with her still latched on to his arm.

Both Professor Oak and I looked quite dumbfounded, "Well… I guess you're stuck here for a little while" he said.

I _really_ wanted to know what the fuck just happened.

* * *

It was 4 pm, 7 hours later from when Viserion and Dragonite flew off, that they finally came back. I was wasting my time with Gary and helping out Professor Oak. While we waited I also got my Trainer ID and all the paperwork setup; I even got a Pokédex. Gary's sister, Daisy, had also come over. She was pretty cool, though I'm of the opinion that she was trained at a very young age to be a stereotypical housewife because there is no way that somebody acted like that naturally.

Anyways.

What confused me was that when Viserion returned she was no longer hostile towards me and instead seemed content with her capture; she even let me pet her.

I looked at Dragonite and immediately dropped my jaw, along with Professor Oak.

In the beast's arms was a single light blue egg.

Professor Oak got his bearings and looked pleased as a plumb, "Finally! You finally got a girl, eh old friend?" The Dragonite looked down at Oak and his tan skin turned orange at his cheeks.

"Professor Oak… What just happened?" I knew they rutted and popped out an egg; that was obvious. What I wanted to know is why Viserion was no longer mad and instead seemed alright with her capture and how in the hell did she drop that egg so quickly. Wasn't it supposed to take a few weeks minimum?

He turned to me and cleared his throat, "Ah, allow me to explain what I think occurred."

Full lecture mode baby, he's the Professor for a reason, "You see, from what I am aware, Dragonite's and Dragonair's breed during the end of Summer and start of Fall. You captured your Dragonair during her breeding season, so she was naturally angry at you. However, wherever you caught her most likely did not have any of her species, so she'd have to settle for a Gyarados."

I nodded along as he spoke, "Now, she was mad when you released her, naturally, but then she saw my Dragonite. She, being in her breeding season, saw a powerful and desirable possible mate, so she attempted courtship."

He chuckled, looking over at the Dragonite who's cheeks were stained orange, "My Dragonite, you see, was given to me as my starter as a Dratini by my mother. He never has had a proper mate, not that I haven't tried. He just either never cared or the possible females I presented weren't to his standard. And apparently your Dragonair was."

He continued, now looking at me, "So in your Dragonair's mind, even though you caught her, you presented her a better mate than she would have been able to find in the wild; immediately decreasing her hostilities towards you."

I blinked, then blinked again, then grinned. I turned towards Viserion, who was inching further towards Dragonite and had her eyes on the egg, and walked over to her. She turned towards me and by the look in her eyes see seemed quite happy. I approached her, keeping my steps slow so she felt no threat, and reached my hand out.

She stared at it for a moment before floating towards me and butting her snout against it. I immediately started to pet her, "So I caught you at a bad time was why you were mad?"

She responded with a trill and pointed her tail towards Dragonite before reaching up and licking my face. I would never expect her to except me that easily, so it's safe to say I'm fangirling on the inside. I nodded and continued to stroke her head as I spoke, "So you're alright with being my Pokémon?" She stopped working on my hand and stared at me.

Slowly, she shook her head.

No?

NO?!

The fuck girl?! I set you up with a studmuffin and you _still_ won't do that?!

She then hovered over to Dragonite and snatched the egg out of his arms with her tail, much to his distress. She came back to me and deposited the egg in my arms with a nod.

I blinked, looking down at the egg.

Oh.

Well I could work with that.

Oak interjected, "Dragon type Pokémon in general mate for decades, meaning that she wouldn't be willing to be away from my Dragonite any time soon. For her to become your official Pokémon means that she would have to leave him, which goes against her primal instincts. I presume that the egg is both a consolation and a reward for introducing them."

I looked at the egg, then towards Viser- _Dragonair_ , she didn't wanna be my Pokémon and I didn't have the capability to make her submit, and saw her nod.

I looked toward Dragonite, who did not look happy in the slightest, but he grunted and gave me a short nod before turning to Dragonair, picking her up and flying away without so much as a goodbye.

Jerk.

Still, I got a Dratini egg out of it, who will become Viserion. True, I would have preferred Dragonair, since she was naturally stronger, but raising my own Pokémon from scratch could be fun. Plus I'd get my Dragonite in the end anyways, so I don't have much to complain about.

Professor Oak interjected once more, "Now, Jon… I'd like to barter with you."

I turned towards him with a cock of the head, "Huh?"

"Well, now that Dragonite has finally found a mate I'd like to trade you for the rights to her Pokéball."

That caught me off guard, but it also made complete sense. There was no way in hell he'd do the opposite, and since I only caught Dragonair yesterday I had no bond with her whatsoever, "Alright, let's hear what you've got to trade."

* * *

He led me inside his lab and brought me into his living room, where Daisy brought us some tea. We were on a couch, I had placed my new egg on a cushion, and he had a folder across his lap of Pokémon he had in his possession he'd be willing to trade with me and I skimmed it. I didn't know a good few of them, like Starly, but there were some interesting ones.

An idea randomly popped into my head as I looked at my new egg, "Hey… What kind of Pokémon eggs do you have?"

He looked taken aback by the question, "Eggs… Hmmm, well as far as I know the lab currently has 4 eggs; 2 from a pair of Ryhorns, 1 from an Onix and our last Starter Pokémon, Charmander."

I grinned, "Tell you what; if you increase my carry limit from 6 to 12 I'll take the Charmander egg."

He frowned, "The carry limit I would be willing to work around, but you'll already be focused on the Dratini egg; you won't be able to focus on 2."

I shook my head, grin still on my face, "No, but I never told you where I was heading after this did I?"

He shook his head, confirming that I didn't, "I'm going to the Charicific Valley."

He paused, before a smile slowly crept onto his face, "Yes… Yes, I think we can work with that. But I won't do 6 to 12… 6 to 8, and if you do well enough I'll increase it steadily." I nodded happily.

We finished the paperwork and he put my new Pokédex into a machine that confirmed both the trade and the carry limit increase. He handed it to me with a nod before heading somewhere else in the lab. He returned with 2 egg cases, one with an orange and tan egg, the other empty.

"These incubators are meant for travelling, they'll help make sure your eggs will hatch without a hitch. Heh, that's a line meant for poems." I have no idea where he pulled out a notepad, but he began to write in it mumbling the words "hatch" and "hitch".

Strange.

I took the incubators from him, noting the 2 empty Pokéballs on their tops, and placed them on the floor. I went back to the couch, grabbed the Dratini egg and placed it inside the empty incubator. The Incubator lit up for a moment, but aside from that nothing happened.

I shrugged and grabbed the Incubators by their handles; I just realized that until they hatched this was going to be a pain to carry around. I walked over to Oak, who put his notepad away and had a genial smile on his face, "Now that that's all done, is there anything else you need Jon?"

"I don't think so… Can I put the labs contact into my Pokégear just in case?"

"Of course! Pokégears, such a smart invention." He took my gear and input a series of numbers before returning it to me.

I had no other reason to be here, unless I felt like annoying Ash, and at this age he was worthless to me, so I gave him the negative.

Professor Oak nodded, "Well I suppose that means our day is at an end; so much excitement. If you need anything don't hesitate to call!"

I nodded and headed out, grabbing my backpack along the way. Before I was able to leave fully Gary stopped me, pointed right in my face - rude much – and shouted, "When I start my Journey I'll defeat you!" I looked him over, patted his head then walked out. I figured if I actually attempted to retort all that would escape my mouth would be a laugh.

Upon heading out of the lab I released Winter once more, who looked at the eggs curiously, "So you know that Dragonair?"

Winter nodded, "Turns out the reason she was so pissed was it was breeding season." He winced.

I continued, "But when we brought her here, she found a good mate in Professor Oak's Dragonite." He trilled; that meant she wouldn't try to kill him. "They had an egg already, and since she didn't wanna leave her new mate, so she gave me the egg in exchange for letting her stay."

I grinned, "Then I traded her to Professor Oak for this other egg." Winter wouldn't understand about the carry limit, but he looked very relieved that we would no longer have to deal with Dragonair.

I grabbed the eggs and got onto Winter much slower than I normally would. Instead of strapping my legs down I used the leg harness to strap the eggs, "Winter, you're going to have to go slower than normal when we go to the Charicific valley; I'm not strapped down due to the eggs."

Winter nodded and took off at a leisure pace, due west.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Arakh/Scyther - Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Pursuit, False Swipe, Fury Cutter, Metal Claw, Attract**

 **Ability: Swarm**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **?/Charmander - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Scyther, Delibird, Dratini(egg), Charmander(egg)**

 **Currency: 13,050 Credits**

* * *

So that was fun. I decided to have Jon go directly to Pallet instead of Charicific due to his need for a Pokédex and that I wanted to resolve the Dragonair issue. So, I know people ain't gunna like that I got rid of Dragonair so quickly, but let's face it, there was absolutely no way Jon would be able to train her, and if he let her out she'd just try and stomp him.

The eggs will be important, but know that if you watch Game of Thrones then there'll be a big time easter egg.

Next Chapter will be the Charicific Valley.

If you liked this update please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review!


	9. Blood of the Dragon

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HAD ANY BLOOD WORK DONE?!"

That was Liza.

You are also likely confused; allow me to give you some elaboration!

Me and Winter, along with my new eggs made our way to the Charicifc Valley in roughly 2 hours. An interesting little tidbit: the whole of Kanto and Johto combined does not outstrip the watermass that makes up the Orange Archipelago. Which means that the long term flight training me and Winter worked on is gunna be put to _real_ good use.

But I digress.

Upon my arrival I found that Liza did not have me Pokégear information, so I was actually stuck outside the Valley waiting.

I had never been more happy that the Pokégear came with Tetris, because I was stuck waiting for a solid 5 hours.

Well, Tetris and my Pokémon; I spent a good bit of that time giving Arakh some drills and working on Umbers flying. I had also used that opportunity to take an in depth look at my Pokédex. Professor Oak gave me an advance version, which essentially means I have info on all Kanto and Johto Pokémon that aren't ridiculously rare but it's not up to snuff with the National 'Dex.

Still, can't complain.

When Liza did finally show up she immediately questioned who I was, then after explaining that I was the kid that wanted to foster here for a while she turned quite sheepish and led me inside. I returned all of my Pokémon, grabbed the incubators by their handles and walked inside with her.

You know how sometimes you get chills from just sightseeing? Like- like when a person goes to the Grand Canyon or Niagra Falls for the first time without bothering with the tourism aspect?

Yeah, I was getting those chills when I walked inside the Charicific Valley.

Let me lay it down for you; this place was built inside the volcano that, according to Johto Legends, was where Ho-oh created Entei. What was left over from that was a completely dead volcano with no chance of ever erupting but was constantly hot and a great natural reserve for Fire types. However, since it was so high up it wouldn't be plausible for more Fire types, and since it was no longer an active volcano no Moltres would have an interest in using it as a nest.

Cue Charizard.

Liza explained that the Charicific Valley was actually made a couple hundred years ago when a guy, who specialized in Ground and Rock Pokémon, wanted to released his starter; a Charmander. He was done with his journey, and wanted to let all his Pokémon have the opportunity to find proper mates and whatnot. Well, as a bigtime goodbye, he had his Pokémon carve into the mountain itself and create a massive statue of his Charizard.

It has been considered a national landmark ever since, and only the caretakers who take charge of the financial aspects of the Valley are allowed in; them and those that the caretaker gives permission to, naturally.

Anyways, to sum it up in the bluntest of ways: this place is pretty.

We had been together for a grand total of 5 days, getting to know each other and whatnot. When I informed her I already had a Charmander egg, she let loose a huge sigh of relief. Turns out that the Starters the Professors receive were actually from breeders, not preserves like this place. Apparently if Liza even attempted to _ask_ one of the wild Charizards for an egg she'd get burnt to a crisp.

So yeah, she was happy my expectations were somewhat reasonable.

Now, I didn't know this; it's not a well-known fact to noobs like me. I honestly did think that I'd be able to get my hands on an egg, but it worked out in the end so I ain't complainin'.

It was during the last of these 5 days that she asked about my medical records.

My exact words were "I think I was born in a hospital, but I've never been in one since."

Which is how we get to where we previously began.

"Well, yeah, I've never had any blood work done. Is that really a big deal?"

She groaned, raking her hand through her green hair, "Yes it's a big deal! Do you know how many diseases some Pokémon hold? Hello! There's an _entire_ species of Pokémon known for being _Poisonous!_ "

I will admit, I had not considered something that obvious in the half year I've been here.

So when she grabbed me by the collar, dragged me to her little blimp and had Charla, her Charizard, fly us to Blackthorn City I didn't make a fuss.

Though I totally would have been faster on Winter.

* * *

We got to Blackthorn City in roughly 2 hours. From there I was immediately dragged to the local hospital, cleverly named "Blackthorn Hospital."

In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

So yeah, I was essentially strapped down to a table for an hour so I could get needles poked into my arm and my blood stolen from me for nefarious reasons.

I was not strapped down due to any format of fear of needles-phobia. If anybody attempts to question why my doctor now sports a black eye, I will immediately claim it was because I tripped, not an escape attempt.

Ahem.

After the visit to the hospital Liza was informed the results would be sent to her in a week.

She took the opportunity to give me a tour of Blackthorn City after my tortur- _treatment_ was over and done with. Turns out she's "omg totes bff's" with Claire Blackthorn.

Her words, not mine.

Anyways, I had gotten a history lesson then too! Turns out, Blackthorn City is the most recent of all cities in Johto; being only 14 years old.

The exact amount of time Lance Blackthorn has been the Johto Champion.

Originally, Blackthorn City was known as the Blackthorn preserve; the only preserve for Dragon type Pokémon in the world. I mean _preserve_ , there are plenty of places that breed Dragon types, but this is a place for wild ones to reign. When Lance became Champion the first thing he did was turn the Blackthorn preserve into a gym, and the city was built around the gym later on.

Anyways, Claire was actually pretty cool. When I told her I caught a Dragonair recently and traded her to Professor Oak for a Dratini and Charmander egg she was quite impressed. Then again, she was likely biased about the typing. She gave me her Pokégear number and offered to give my training tips for my Dratini and any future Dragon types I catch should I ask.

We ended up hanging out with Claire for the rest of the trip and headed back to the Charicific Valley close to night.

All in all it was a good day aside from the treatment.

* * *

 _Third Person:_

* * *

Claire Blackthorn was a well-known woman in the region of Johto. Known as the most powerful of the Gym Leaders and, most importantly to the masses, the only female Gym Leader that wasn't jailbait. Her long blue hair and fondness for skintight onezies only added to that.

She never understood why her age mattered so much, but apparently being 20 was important.

Still, Claire was a very prudent woman with an extreme loyalty to her family. Her older brother, Lance, was and is her idol. He had even given her a Dratini as her starter.

So when she got a call from Blackthorn Hospital claiming there was an issue with her brother she naturally rushed over.

Upon entering the clinic and signing the required forms she was brought to a screening room. A doctor with brown hair and a very apparent black eye was waiting calmly at a desk.

"Claire Blackthorn?" The doctor said.

"Yeah, that's me. What's wrong with Lance?"

"Ah… Nothing is _wrong_ with him, but we did learn something interesting about him that required either his, or his immediate families, attention."

Claire blinked in incomprehension but remained silent as the doctor calmly handed her an envelope. As she opened the tan parchment a stack of papers found their way into her hand signifying a set of blood tests.

"Let me start simply, my name is Dr. Scalin and, to be blunt, it seems that you apparently have a nephew that was previously unknown Ms. Blackthorn."

She blinked. Blinked once more. Then blinked a third time for good measure before her jaw dropped and she stared at the doctor wildly.

"What?!"

"Yes, it was a surprise for us too. The Charicifc Valley caretaker Liza brought in her new charge for his Journey treatments last week. Turns out he'd never had any form medical work done, so we, the hospital, decided to do a little extra."

He calmly flipped through the papers in her lap and pointed at the fifth page, the third paragraph to be specific.

"We performed a small psychological interview on him. Basic questions such as where he was born, to who his parents were, to his diet and past living conditions. He answered the questions in order: He had no clue, didn't matter to him, berries and whatever he was able to steal, and then he said the slums until recently."

She was balking at the thought that her now apparent nephew grew up in such harsh conditions but allowed the doctor to continue.

"We went into further detail and, to be perfectly honest with you, he astounded us with his maturity. Normally, children raised in such harsh environments show obvious signs of mental abuse, but the boy, Jon was his name, was perfectly fine. He was actually quite mature, aside from an apparent fear of needles." He calmly pointed to his black eye, not that Claire was in the mood for such humor.

"Jon? Jon Snow, right? I met him when Liza was visiting- I gave him a little tour of the Gym." She thought he was a cute kid, and was all for his dream of being a Flying Type Pokémon Master; especially since he was starting out with some Dragon Types due to their dual Flying natures.

"Ah, good! Anyways, I'd like to ask what you intend to do about this situation if anything at all?"

She mulled it over, "Give me a moment." She then pulled out a Pokégear from her pocket and dialed in some numbers. She pressed the speaker button and placed it on the center of the desk.

 _Ring~_

 _Ring~_

 _Ring~_

 _Rin- "Claire?"_

"Hey Bro." Dr. Scalin looked quite astounded at that, but smiled genially.

" _Hey! How's it goin' lil' sis?"_

"Decently. Look, I'm happy to chat, but there's something you need to know. Are you busy at the moment?"

" _Not really, I'm stuck with some paperwork. If I knew being Champion meant all of this I would've stuck with being an Elite Four member instead."_

Claire motioned for Dr. Scalin, who cleared his throat and spoke strongly, "Lance Blackthorn, yes? My name is Dr. Scalin, I work at the Blackthorn Hospital and have some interesting news pertaining to you."

" _Hm? What's up doc?"_

"Well, approximately one week ago we had a boy come in for his pre-Journey blood work. He'd apparently never been to a hospital before, so we decided to do a little extra."

" _Alright, always nice to hear about new kiddo's I guess. What's that haveta' do with me?"_

"Yes, well. He told us he was an orphan, so during his bloodwork screenings we decided to see if his results matched anybody in our systems.

"To be blunt, the boy, Jon Snow's his name, is your biological son."

Lance was silent for a near solid minute before a loud crash was heard, followed by a colorful amount of swearing, _"WHAT?!"_

"Jon Snow is your biological son."

" _HOW?!"_

Claire joined in, "Well, when a mommy and a daddy-"

" _Claire… Just- Just shutup."_

One could hear him groaning on his side of the line and banging his head on his desk, _"Well, what's he want?"_

Dr. Scalin stood in from there, "Ah, he has no idea. We haven't given him the results, nor is he aware we checked past blood records to see if there was a match. I just was under the impression that you'd like to know."

Lance was silent. His tone went to a near whisper, _"Well- What's the kid like?"_

Claire butted in, "He's a cutie. He's got your hair with amber eyes. Says he wants to be a Flying type Pokémon Master and already has a good team on the way. Kids got a Pidgeot, Scyther, Delibird and he apparently caught a Dragonair a week ago."

" _THATTA BOY!"_

Claire snorted, "It's their mating season, remember? She hated him. Turns out when he went to get his Trainer ID she took a shine to Professor Oak's Dragonite. They had an egg real quick, and he traded her to Oak in exchange for the egg, a Charmander egg, and some leeway with the carry limit."

" _Eggs huh?"_ He sounded quite pleased for reasons unknown.

"Right. Anyways, he's fostering with Liza till January. He turns 10 in late December. That's all I really know about him, aside from that he's from the Orange Archipelago."

" _And he's turning 10, right?"_

"Yeah."

" _Hmmm… I_ do _remember bedding a girl from there. On Kumquat Island, I think…"_

"Well, he's your sprog- what're you gunna do about it?"

" _I'm not raising a kid, no way in hell. I'm too busy with the G-men and being Champion. But…"_

"But?" Claire growled. She wasn't a fan of his decision, even if she could understand it.

He may not be involved in Jon's life, but she wanted to get close to her nephew.

" _But I suppose he, being of Blackthorn blood, deserves our Rite."_

He abruptly hung up the phone, leaving a confused Dr. Scalin and a gobsmacked but noticeably pleased Claire.

Dr. Scalin found his way back to sanity quickly enough, "What's the Rite?"

Claire got up from her seat and offered him a light smile, "A family secret." She walked out of the room after that.

She had to give Liza a call it seemed.

* * *

 _First Person: Jon_

* * *

It'd been a solid week since I was brought to Blackthorn city, and while I enjoyed it the only the I've gotta say is this.

Eggs take a shit ton of time to hatch.

Oh sure, the game made it easy- you walk a bunch and then voila!

Anime? They just went on their journey and like, 7 or so episodes later it hatches.

It doesn't work that way.

So, depending on the Pokémon typing eggs will hatch at different speeds.

Turns out that Fire type Pokémon generally take the longest to hatch while Dragon types are the fastest. It's theorized that this happens due to Fire type Pokémon being easier to raise while Dragon types are not- whatever that means. I gave Professor Oak a call and my Charmander egg was already 3 weeks in when I got it.

But, just because Dragon types are the quickest to hatch does not mean I don't have to wait. I have to wait a while indeed.

I've had my eggs for 2 weeks now.

Nothing has happened.

I'm quite saddened by this.

Well, can't do anything about it.

Another note during this week is that Liza has been giving me a bunch of weird looks since yesterday. I mean, she already gave me weird looks, but that was more because I was the first living being that wasn't a Pokémon she was responsible for. No, now she was giving me these almost pitying stares.

It leaves a guy confused, but to be honest I don't really care.

I had been primarily spending my time on blog pages believe it or not.

Why?

Because I don't know enough about Johto and I wanted to know where to catch all mah Flying types.

For example, I found an article pertaining to Scarmory sightings near Azalia Town. Or a group of Gligar that were found nesting to the west of Olivine City. Or a flock of Murcrow to the north of Violet City. I've been scouring the blogs looking for Natu/Xatu locations too, but so far i've not been lucky with that species.

See? I would have had no idea where in the hell to look if not for the wonders of the internet.

I found my musing interrupted by the shrill sound of Liza's voice, "Jon! You've got mail!"

I blinked, now that was something that had never happened before. Then again, I had also left Shamouti roughly half a month ago, so it's not impossible I'd get something from 'em.

I walked over to Liza, who was in the living room of the compound we were staying in.

There was a big box, roughly up to her waist with a card attached to it waiting for me.

So somebody had actually _sent_ me something that didn't involve a letter?

Sweet.

I bolted over to the box and tore into it. I'm a kid again, I can act like one. The inside of the box was filled to the brim that styrofoam stuff used to transport fragile stuff.

I just gaped at what was inside, as did Liza.

An incubator with a light blue egg inside with a bit of grey centered at the tip and bottom.

I immediately sought for the note that came with this glorious gift.

 _Dear Jon Snow,_

 _So, uh, this is kinda awkward. Turns out I'm your dad._

 _I don't even know how to write this._

 _To be straight forward, I had no idea you even existed until the other day._

 _Anyways, I don't wanna be a dad._

 _So!_

 _Here's a, uh, a consolation prize I guess._

 _A Rite in my family is that we pass on a Pok_ é _mon to those of our blood._

 _Sis told me you had a couple of eggs, so here's another._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Lance Blackthorn – Johto League Champion_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wat?

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Arakh/Scyther - Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Pursuit, False Swipe, Fury Cutter, Metal Claw, Attract**

 **Ability: Swarm**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **?/Charmander - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **?/? - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Scyther, Delibird, Dratini(egg), Charmander(egg)**

 **Currency: 13,050 Credits**

* * *

A/N: Hey there y'all, Umodin back once more. This chapter was mainly about character development and broadening my horizons. I had always intended for Jon's character to have a bigger history than just being a guy that was brought into the Pokémon Universe by chance.

In comes Lance.

Lance has the same color hair as Jon. That's essentially the only reason I chose him to be a relative. That, and the third egg.

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and send me a Review!


	10. I AM A GOD!

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

I stared at the note for what I believe to be a solid thirty minutes.

Once again.

Wat?

Lance is my father? I have a father?! I thought I was just, y'know, dumped here because-

Well because reasons. Reasons I may not know but reasons none the less.

Still, with a League Champion as my daddy, even if he doesn't wanna be a daddy…

I could work with that.

And yes, I did notice the irony that Lance, known as the Dragon Prince, is the father of Jon Snow. It's like a slap in the face with the Raegar + Lyanna = Jon Snow that I always supported.

Woot.

But then that made me think. If I had a father does that mean I had a mother? Was my bullshit story true? Did I have the ability to _create_ the truth in my own image? What exactly _am_ I? Am I some sort of parasite that latched onto the body of this Jon Snow, since I didn't look too much like I do now pre-death.

Am I just some lucky sob? Arceus is the god of this world, and like any mythological god he should have the ability to do whatever he wanted in his world. Whatever he wanted could include sending my sorry ass to his world.

Am I… God?

…

…

…

"HORNYEMMAWATSONCOMETOME!"

"-What?"

"Nothing Liza."

We will see where that takes us.

So, now I had a new egg. Lance was kind enough not to tell me what Pokémon was inside of the egg, rat bastard, so now I had to think. The coloring of the egg is blue- more of a teal than anything-

…

Fuck that, I'll figure it out when it hatches.

"Hey Liza."

"Hmm?" She was still sceptic about my Emma Watson decree it seems.

"Can we start learning about Charizard's now?"

She let out a small sigh and shook her head back and forth but I could tell by the glimmer in her eye she had wanted to do so as well- either to teach me or to get off the subject of Lance.

"Right, well, let's start you off with Charmanders for when your egg hatches…"

* * *

It had been a month since daddy dearest decided to give me my new egg and, to be honest, it was pretty dull. Well, aside from that one time yesterday when all of my eggs shimmered a bit, that meant they were close to hatching.

During this long month I had been planning, as well as learning from Liza. She had taught me a lot about Charizards, going so far as to give me the job of feeding the domestics in the preserve and showed me proper egg treatment; using my own egg as a standard.

I was not a fan of risking my Charmander, but a sacrifice for the sake of knowledge was totally worth it.

Anyways, on the front of my own Pokémon I had gotten permission from Liza to have them train with the Charizards. Arakh hated me for certain, Umber took to glaring at me whenever she was released in the Valley, and Winter barely tolerated me.

Why?

Because Fire types trounce Bug and Ice types, and Winter couldn't fly away since the Charizards could follow him into the sky.

But it was totally worth it.

Winter learned Hyper Beam from Charla, Liza's Charizard. Umber learned Blizzard all on her own. And Arakh…

Well, he learned a whole slew of moves, but we'd been having some issues. He wasn't a fan of me making him go against a mass of high level Fire Types. And his solution to that problem was one I'd never condone.

I'd like to note that until my eggs hatch and I catch more Pokémon, it's only natural that their training stagnates a bit. They are only getting experience fighting themselves and Charizards, and while Charizard is a very good opponent to gain strength against, they tend to be repetitive. Once I get out of the Charicific Valley, and that's still a good few months away, their skill will probably skyrocket. So at the moment they are more focused on not getting their asses completely handed to them by the populace of the Valley.

Anyways, I was currently on the internet once more checking out some Flying Pokémon sightings. The fanbase on these little blog pages are pretty small, due to the majority of them being false, but the fact that _anybody_ could just find something on here, regardless of being true or false, makes me wonder why Ash just relied on luck when it came to his Pokémon.

And by jolly I found something!

 _Gligar sightings have become more common as of late._

 _Gligar is a species of Pokémon that are rarely found outside of their flock. Normally, they live in large open caves or dense forests; though there have been known reports of a few making nests in open plains. They tend to keep away from cities however, due to their noise levels and unlikelihood of finding food._

 _Recently however, a flock of Gligar- 7 in total, has been seen outside of their natural habitats, and was instead seen in the North-Eastern section of Olivine City every day for over 10 days._

 _This new flock tends to come during both sunrise and sunset. The reason is unknown though it is understood that these Pok_ _é_ _mon aren't here for food; since Gligars' are herbivores and wouldn't be able to find any fruits or plants in large amounts._

Then the page went on to explain possible theories of why this flock was pestering Olivine and requests for people to catch and sell them to some breeders.

In other words…

"LIZA! I'm going out!"

She popped into the room with a bedhead- did I mention it was 3 in the morning and that I'm a bit of an insomniac? -and groaned, "Where are you going Jon?"

I ran out of the room I'd been using and grabbed some fruit off of the kitchen counter, "Olivine City!"

"Why?"

"Gligar, duh."

She gave me a humorless chuckle and left the room muttering "Duh".

Meh, she's just jealous.

Winter wasn't all too happy with me. Though to be perfectly honest he's been giving me the stink eye ever since I told him to train with Charla- he liked her but she enjoyed knocking him down a few pegs.

Anyways.

I tossed him a berry and hooked up his saddle. I hopped on the saddle, strapped myself in, and silently tugged his scalp feather forward. He understood that we didn't need to talk when flying anymore, mainly because his hearing isn't amazing and can't make out what I say unless I yell when flying- anyways, he knows what to do when in the air without commands now.

We were off not a moment later.

* * *

It took, what should have been around 3 weeks of travel by land, a little under 2 hours' worth of flight to get to Olivine City.

Yeah, I love my Flying Pokémon.

The city is actually really cool. It kinda reminds me of Miami Florida what with how there are large buildings against the beachfront. Very pretty place.

We landed in front of the Pokémon Center, which was on the western side of the city. The Gligar sightings all occurred at the North-East portion of Olivine, so the plan was to take an hour long break by letting the night-shift Nurse Joy take a look at my Pokémon, then head on over.

I hopped off of Winter and recalled him. One thing I love about his saddle is that it is counted as a Hold Item to the Pokéball, so it'll return with him. He's not a big fan of wearing the saddle outside of flight, so when we were at the Valley I took it off of him, but it's a must for speeding through the air.

I entered the Pokémon Center, noting that I wasn't the only one there. There were a total of 3 others, aside from Nurse Joy naturally, all sitting over by one of the tables.

The moment I caught sight of them I couldn't help but gawk slightly.

One was a large- _large_ hulk of a man, with overly built muscles. He looked like he was in his mid 30's and had short spiky black hair, a hard face and coal black eyes. His clothing consisted of a red overcoat and a pair of black trainers.

Not gunna mess with that guy.

The second person was sitting directly next to him was like his mini-me. He looked to be about 10 or 11, and had the exact same hair as the big guy, though his eyes were brown instead of black. He wore, surprise surprise, a red overcoat and a pair of black trainers.

I'll probably mess with this kid when not in the company of his probably-dad.

The third and final person is the whole reason that I gawked. She sat in front of the pair and looked to be my age, maybe older, and had long, wavy brown hair that touched the middle of her back with large, deep brown eyes. Her face was pretty, though her teeth were a little larger than normal, and her skin was milky in comparison to the hard tans of her companions. She wore a pale white dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of strapped sandals.

Now, one might ask why I emphasized her features more than her companions, right?

Simple.

 _This girl looked exactly like Hermione before she got hot!_

Regardless of whether I am now a god or not, this world is on my side. It feels good to be loved.

I walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her my 3 Pokéballs. She smiled kindly at me and told me that she'd be done in 20 minutes. I decided that, since I was now a twerp, I had the right to pester people and they couldn't do anything back without being the bad guy in the situation. So I walked on over to their table and sat next to the Emma Watson look-alike, who let out a startled squeak upon my sitting down.

"Yo!" I salute them with 2 fingers- it's something I'd always done for no apparent reason.

The older man narrowed his eyes but nodded, "Hello young man. What brings you to our table?"

"I'm waiting for my Pokémon to heal up before I scout for a Gligar."

The boy next to the man perked up, "You too?"

I grinned, "Yup, goals to be a Flying Type specialist, but without a Gligar people would just barrage me with Electric attacks."

He snickered and held out his hand, "Well good to hear. Names Johnny Kenway, next to me is ma pa, Jack Kenway and next to you is my cousin Jasmine Ironside."

I blinked at the names, committing Jasmines name to memory, and shook his name, "Names Jon Snow, nice to meet you all." I smiled at Jasmine, who offered me a small one in turn.

Did I feel like a pedo for thinking she was gunna be a hotty in the future? No.

Did I feel like one for thinking that when she turns 15 that I was gunna go for it? Yes.

Did anybody but me care? No.

Johnny got my attention, "So what Pokémon do you have? I've got an Onix and a Machoke, though my Onix doesn't really listen to me."

I snorted a bit, "I had that problem with my Dragonair when I caught her-"

"-You've got a Dragonair?! You found one in the wild?!" He fired off at me. To be fair, the Dratini line is the rarest non-legendary Pokémon in the whole of both Kanto and Johto. The only known place to find one wild is the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City, and that is one of the most well-guarded places in the world.

"Well, yeah. But anyways, I caught her during breeding season, so there was no way in hell she'd ever listen to me. So I traded her to Professor Oak for a Charmander and Dratini egg. A good idea if a Pokémon just plain won't listen to you is to trade it. Just sayin'."

Johnny nodded, a small frown on his face, "That was actually the plan, Jasmine would catch a Gligar and trade it to me for Onyx- she's a Steel Pokémon fanatic and wants a Steelix. Anyways, what about your other Pokémon?"

"I've got a Pidgeot I named Winter, he's my starter, a Delibird named Umber and a Scyther named Arakh."

Jasmine cut in finally, sadly she did not have a sexy British accent, "You've got a Scyther? Are you planning on evolving it?" she looked excited at the thought of Arakh's evolution.

I sighed at the thought. Arakh had informed me, as best as he could, that he wanted to evolve. Now, while I would normally have no problem doing so, if he became a Scizzor, he'd no longer be a Flying Type, and that is something I absolutely want him to stay as.

"I would, but Scizor lose their Flying Type, and I don't really know if I should since that'd mean I wouldn't use him in official battles anymore. He wants to evolve, but I love battling with him."

Jack nodded, "It's a conundrum for certain. It is wise to heed what you Pokémon desires over your own feelings though, if not it is often that the Pokémon would lash out in some way. Be it by not listening to you in combat or, in some rare occurrences, actually attacking you."

I frowned, but Jasmine cut in, "Well… If you aren't busy later I've got an idea."

I turned to her, "Hmm?"

She smiled, though it looked strained, "I've only got 2 Pokémon, my Mareep and a Skarmory- she was a gift from my da. He runs the Olivine Gym, so we have a lot of Steel Types running around. The thing is, she doesn't like me at all, she only ever listened to my da and even then she had a bit of a problem. That's why me and Johnny were gunna do the trade in the first place, but since Mareep isn't good against Gligar I asked for their help. If you're willing… I'd trade her to you for your Scyther."

I stilled, it sounded way too good to be true, but the way she described the Skarmory made it more realistic. Skarmory were rare as hell, but a temperamental one was not rare in the slightest. Still… I had already planned to get a Skarmory, and Arakh was stagnating far more than Umber and Winter were.

"I think I should ask Arakh before I make any decisions."

She nodded, though she did seem quite troubled at the thought of her Skarmory.

Nurse Joy's little bell rang out and from the intercom came: _"Mr. Snow, your Pokémon are ready to go."_

I hopped out of my chair and headed to her desk. She had a tray with my trio of Pokéballs lined up, and I snatched them. I had begun to pull a Ritchie as I called it and put some stickers on my Pokéballs. Winter's ball had a brown circle on it, Arakh's ball had a green line on it and Umber had a white square on it. Nothing fancy, but it was hard to differentiate your Pokémon by their Pokéballs when they weren't attached to your Ball-Belt.

I walked up to Jasmine and beckoned her to follow. She did, making sure to inform her Uncle and Cousin that she'd only be gone for a moment, and we went to the back of the Pokémon Center.

I tossed Arakh's Pokéball out, and he emerged with a "Scy!" He looked around, noticing that there weren't any enemies or Charizard in sight, and turned to me and Jasmine, who was looking at Scyther as if he were a piece of meat. He preened a little bit under her stare, the little twat.

He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. I jerked my head at Jasmine as I spoke, "So, here's the deal buddy. You want to evolve right?" His eyes widened and he quickly nodded his head, "Well, I still don't want to evolve you." He looked annoyed at me. "But, Jasmine here is willing to trade a Pokémon for you, and the trading process would evolve you. It's up to you buddy."

He blinked; his posture was filled with 'wtf'. He looked at Jasmine, walked up to her, and inspected her. He turned back to me, his nostrils widening slightly, and curtly nodded.

Well, that sucks.

Me and Arakh hadn't had the best of relationships as of late, I'll admit. Pokémon Training is harder that I thought it'd be. But still, I caught him and trained him up, so his desire to be traded hit me in the gut nice and hard.

Originally, we were fine. He treated me as a liege of sorts since I beat him and a few other Scyther so soundly and, y'know, the Zapdos incident. Recently however, in this last month more specifically, he had grown increasingly mad about being in the Charicific Valley. And it's understandable, he considers the Valley Charizard' as his predator, and every time I make him battle them he got progressively more hostile.

He wanted to evolve not only because it was a big desire of his, but also because he would feel safer against the Charizard. So my decision to not allow that is essentially what was fucking up our relationship, but I'm nothing if not stubborn, a trait we both share in spades. So, yeah, I'll admit I'm the reason for the majority of our problem, but I have no intention of changing that.

I nodded to him, not letting him hear any sadness in my voice, "We're gunna go catch some Pokémon soon, and I want you to let her command you." Jasmine looked at me with wide eyes and Arakh's posture fell slightly but he nodded along. I returned him and handed his Pokéball over to Jasmine. We walked back over to Jack and Johnny and told them what was going on; Jack nodded his understanding and Johnny looked a little miffed- though to be fair he came here in the early am only to be told he wasn't needed.

Me and Jasmine headed out of the Pokémon Center and I let Winter out. He'd never flown for 2 before, but there's a first time for everything. I got on and Jasmine followed suit, though I strapped her legs in since I had the better grip. I tugged on Winters scalp feathers and we flew off with a trill.

* * *

We'd been chatting randomly over on top of a building roof to the far North-Eastern portion of Olivine City. Jasmine had been giving me a rundown on the verbal rumors of the Gligar, and damn was I confused.

The Gligar were all a bunch of pranksters.

According to rumor, the day they showed up they started simple- they'd just divebomb some random people on the streets. Then it escalated to coordinated aerial strikes in the form of shitting on people heads until they began performing acts of minor theft by stealing both food and miscellaneous objects. I couldn't help but snicker when Jasmine mentioned that the real reason her uncle joined her and Johnny was because he was one of those unfortunate enough to be shat on, and he wanted revenge.

Anyways, it made me want to catch one of these Gligar all the more. Pokémon with personality are _awesome_ and I need some fun lovers on my team since I know I'm not gunna be filling that role.

The sun began to rise in the east, light shining all around the city. Jasmine readied Arakh's Pokéball, I made sure to tell her all of the moves he knew and to say she was surprised by his moveset would be an understatement. It had more to do with the fact that I caught and trained him to where he was at in a span of 5 months, which apparently is amazing due to my age.

Not bragging or nuthin'.

Anyways, it was now that we saw them. A group of 7 pinkish figures, all the size of a small child, like in the mid 3 foot range, flew from the trees surrounding the outskirts of Olivine into the city. As they closed in, I noticed that the leader of them had this mischievous smirk on his/her face while the rest were all following along, a couple were frowning.

Whatever. I wanted the leader.

I grabbed Umber's ball and released him, his red and white form appearing with a caw of "Deli!" Why would I use Umber and not Winter, who is my main powerhouse?

Ground types are weak against Ice. Flying types are weak against Ice. Gligar is Umbers bitch.

I grinned viciously, "Use Hail then buffer it with a Blizzard"

Umber cawed and shot into the air, from her beak a teal ball formed and expanded until it was roughly the size of her whole head. It shot out and hit the clouds, making them darken and small shards of ice fall down on the now distracted Gligar. She then began to flap her small wings rapidly, the red began to glow a bright white, and from her wings a flurry of ice shot out at the group of Gligar.

The Gligar all screamed out their frustration, and the lead Gligar shot out a Sludge Bomb the size of its upper body. Umber easily dodged it, it had nothing on a flurry of Flamethrowers from Charizard.

I briefly looked to the side, noting that Jasmine had just released Arakh. His scythes began to glow silver and shot towards one of Gligar in the back and cut into the Pokémon.

My attention returned to Umber, who was dodging more Sludge Bombs from the lead Gligar, and yelled at her, "Hit it with an Ice Beam! Close up!"

Umber easily complied, the familiar teal ball forming in her beak and shot towards the Gligar, all the while dodging the Sludge Bombs. She got within a yard of it and fired off the Ice Beam. Gligar cried out, its lower body and a small portion of its left wing were frozen over, and fell down onto the roof of the building me and Jasmine were standing on.

I didn't give it a chance to recover and tossed my last Great Ball at it. The ball hit Gligar square in the head, and its body was enveloped in a bright red light before being sucked into the ball. It began to wiggle fervently and I prayed that I didn't just waste my Credits.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Ele- _click_

I grinned victoriously at the Great Ball that now held my Gligar. I jogged over, picked the ball up and placed it on my belt Jasmine, to my immediate left, flashed me a smile and held up a plain Pokéball while Arakh was behind her, nodding at his victory. She returned Arakh and gave me back his ball not a moment after.

* * *

Winter gave me and Jasmine a lift to the Olivine City Gym after we caught our Gligar. She made sure to call Jack and Johnny prior to leaving and informed them that we were heading back to the gym, since we didn't feel like going back to the Pokémon Center just yet. Umber wasn't really damage, just a little tired, and my understanding is that Arakh was perfectly fine.

The Olivine Gym was actually pretty boring to look at. It was just a two story building that had had absolutely no paint on its metal frames. It just looked like a big metal box. There were a bunch of little Magnemites floating around and I think there was a Voltorb rolling about, but it could have just been a standard Pokéball that fell down.

Anyways.

The moment the tour was done she took me into the Gym stadium and asked me to release Arakh and wait for a moment. I shrugged and released Arakh, and we both waited. She returned a couple of minutes later with an Ultra Ball in one hand and a metallic cylinder in the other. She offered me a small smile and threw the ball into the middle of the stadium.

Sleek metallic feathers with blood-colored plumes for wing membranes appeared on a body that looked more like a raptor than it did a bird. Talons the size of my head and a sword like tail; its head had a single protruding horn coming out of the back of its scalp that was sharpened to look more like a dirk than a horn with teeth that looked more like thick tacks and yellow eyes with slit pupils looking around the room testily.

Holy shit Skarmory is _scary looking as fuck._

But, this is gunna happen. I don't care. My goal is to be a trainer that is both a Master of Flying Types and to be able to battle and capture Legendary Pokémon. There is no way I would be able to command a Legendary if I couldn't command this stubborn fucker.

I researched all of the Flying Types native to Johto, Kanto and the Orange Archipelago a while back, and Skarmory is, while not well sighted, well documented. They are carnivorous, but prey more on small Rattata than humans. They _can_ go for humans, and it has been recorded, but that generally happens when they are literally starving or that human happens to treat them like shit.

Essentially they're the avian version of a Pitbull guard dog.

Jasmine walked over to Skarmory sedately, it made me realize that she was actually scared of her. She cleared her throat, gaining the Pokémon's attention, and spoke calmly, "Skarmory, this is Jon, he'll be your new trainer."

Skarmory's slit eye swiveled to Arakh and then at me and I held her stare firmly. I learned early on from dealing with the Valley Charizard, that Pokémon who considered themselves Alphas needed to be looked in the eye so as not to seem subservient when dealing with them. If I didn't, they generally would ignore me, or at worst they'd think I was challenging them for some reason.

Skarmory held my gaze for a moment longer before looking back at Jasmine and pointing one of her wings at her Pokéball. Jasmine complied silently, returning Skarmory not even a moment later. She looked back at me and smiled widely, "I think she likes you!" She then walked up to Arakh and told him to hold the metallic cylinder. Returning her attention to me, she beckoned me over with her hand, "C'mon!"

I cocked my head to the side, following her easily, "How so?"

"Well, she didn't use a Screech attack on you. She did that when Da gave her to me."

That was… Well, that was actually pretty sad. Jasmine, you sad sad person.

We stopped walking when we reached a small little office, "My Da's" Jasmine said, and found ourselves in front of a machine with two ball slots on opposite sides of a block and a thick tube connecting them. Jasmine put the Ultra ball down on one slot and I returned Arakh before putting his ball on the other slot.

Light began to shine from the tube and hit the balls. Both the Pokéball and the Ultra Ball erupted in a white glow, and when it died down the Ultra Ball was on my side while Arakh's ball was on Jasmine's.

I looked down at the Ultra Ball blinked. I thought that during the Trade process the Pokémon would trade Pokéballs to show that they were now owned by different people, but apparently I was wrong.

I was about to comment but my Pokégear began to ring from my pocket. I blinked, looked over at Jasmine who was just looking at Arakh's Pokéball with a slight bit of drool coming out of her mouth. I decided then and there she wouldn't mind if I took this call.

"Hello?"

" _Jon? It's Liza."_

"Hey! I just got my new Pokémon, so I'll be heading back soon."

" _Good. I'm calling because your eggs are glowing more frequently. They should hatch later today by the rate they're going."_

I paused. My eggs were hatching today? Aw yis.

"Awesome! I'll start heading over!"

" _See you soon."_

She ended the call then and I returned my attention to Jasmine, who had released Arakh.

I noted that he now was red. His scythes became clamps and his skin turned steel. He looked overjoyed, and damnit how did I not guess that that cylinder was a Metal Coat?

Whatever.

"Jasmine, I've gotta head out. My eggs are apparently gunna hatch soon and I need to make sure they imprint on me." Imprinting was _huge_ when it came to raising baby Pokémon. It made that Pokémon extremely unlikely to disobey me, only if I acted like a total and absolute douchebag to them would they even consider doing that. The downside was that I was essentially a parent to them, so the Pokémon tended to be overly reliant in early stages, but it's totally worth it.

Jasmine nodded. She ran up to me, gave me a big hug and swiped my Pokégear.

Bitch.

She gave it back about a minute later, "I put my number in it and sent myself a mail so I could get yours."

I nodded, walked up to Arakh and put my hand on his shoulder, "You take care, alright?" Hey, I'm allowed to be sentimental. I trained this fucker up, I'm gunna milk it.

He nodded at me curtly and returned his attention onto Jasmine.

Bastard.

Whatever, I jogged out of the Gym and released Winter. I hopped on his back, strapped myself in tightly and gave him the command to go as fast as he could.

I left Olivine with a grin.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **?/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard  
**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **?/Gligar - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **?/Charmander - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **?/? - Egg**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ability: ?**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Scarmory, Delibird, Gligar, Dratini(egg), Charmander(egg), ?(egg)  
**

 **Currency: 13,050 Credits**

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys, Umodin back with another random update of Jon Snow. Now, i'm gunna specify something before I go into this. This story is fun to write, but it is the lowest on my Fanfiction priorities. I update it whenever I feel like it, not on a schedule. It is completely random, and while I appreciate people asking for updates, I tend to only do it when I'm bored.

Now then. I chose Gligar due to the fact that Jon was challenged by Zapdos. I'm not gunna cater to the Anime thing where Pikachu can beat down Ground Types. No, Electric attacks are useless against Ground Types, making Gligar Jon's ideal for that bird.

I got rid of Arakh not because I didn't like him, but because he is a poor Pokémon for a Flying Type trainer in the long run. Jon is gunna have a powerhouse team, and Bug/Flying types tend to be very weak. Scyther is an awesome Pokémon, but he doesn't fit the mold for what I have planned for Jon.

Yes, Jon is still weird, this was just tricky to write since I wasn't smart enough to leave off well on my last chapter. The whole Jasmine looks like Emma Watson thing is just to add a little bit of flavor to his idiocy.

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review!


	11. Father of Dragons

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

It took an hour for Winter to take me back to the Charicific Valley, and damn was he gunning it. He was flying close to his max speed, around 200 mph, since he was perfectly aware of how important for the "parent", me, to be present at the birth of my eggs.

Imprinting.

I've already spoke of imprinting before, but the research I put into the subject the moment I got my hands on my Dratini and Charmander eggs were more than I ever put into school. Pokémon babies hatch from eggs, regardless of being mammals, birds, fish, reptiles or amphibians; _all_ Pokémon hatch from eggs. The hatching process is actually akin to evolution. So, in a sense, even Pokémon that won't evolve have experienced it before.

But, that is semantics.

When a Pokémon hatches, the first person or Pokémon they see is the one they imprint on, essentially seeing that person of Pokémon becomes the baby's parent. In the circumstance where multiple eggs are present, the first person or Pokémon to feed them is imprinted on, since they tend to see the other babies before their parent. Sometimes the parent is seen first, but it's still safest to have baby food on you.

Normally one wouldn't need to worry, eggs hatch at different intervals, but my eggs had been near each other ever since I got them, and the evolution energy passing through the first egg to hatch will leach on the others, causing them to hatch quicker than they normally would. The process doesn't cause any problems to the babies, it's essentially nature's version of peer pressure.

Now, with that explanation, one might wonder why I'm in such a rush to get to the Valley. Liza is well aware of the fact that these are _my_ Pokémon, and wouldn't take my right away.

The answer is simple; baby Pokémon _cannot_ survive thirty minutes past being born without some base form of sustenance. And, since they are babies, they do not know what they can eat, nor do they even know _how_ to eat. It's something that needs to be physically taught within their first moments outside of the egg.

With that in mind, if I'm not there within twenty minutes of the eggs hatching, it is Liza's duty as a damned human being to feed them, which means she will be the one that is imprinted.

A situation I want to avoid at all costs.

We sped passed the large gates of the Valley and made way to Liza's place. She lives inside the Valley Hut, a two story house dug inside the mountain itself that is only accessible to the Valley Caretakers and those they allow. It's actually a very cozy place now that I think about it.

Anyways.

Winter dropped my off at the Roost, essentially a garage inside the Hut meant for either newly evolved Charizard's to learn flight or for the Valley Caretaker's own Charizard to nest since it wasn't born and bred inside the Valley and the local denizens wouldn't let them shack up. More common than one would think, according to Liza.

I returned Winter and bolted towards the living room. A pair of burgundy leather couches held within them my three eggs, all were glowing white in random intervals. Liza was sitting nearby, biting her lip in worry. When she saw me she let out a sigh of relief.

"Cutting it close aren't you?"

I scratched the back of my head in a sheepish manner. True, I didn't regret in the slightest my detour, I got a damned Skarmory out of it, but it would have been nice if I didn't have to rush.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I got a couple of new Pokémon."

"Oh? You catch two Gligar? I thought you wanted to build a _dream team_ or something."

Yes I wanted a dream team you little bitch. Well, definitely not little, she's got a very nice ass, but it was moments like this that Liza acted like some of my old co-workers. Slightly bitchy, in a good way, but nobody likes to hear bitches bitching, bitch.

"I caught my Gligar, but I traded Arakh for a Skarmory."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, and there's fair reason for that. Skarmory are pretty damn rare. Umber is higher up there on the rareness scale, but Skarmory is a very desirable Pokémon for battlers and collectors alike due to it being the only Steel/Flying type in existence. They are native to Johto, though their migration patterns aren't well documented, Hoenn in the Metal Canyon, and I've heard about a few of them being spotted around Sinnoh. But, the Metal Canyon is _notorious_ for producing extremely feral Pokémon that would try to kill anybody that caught them, and the Sinnoh sightings are believed to be part of the Johto Skarmory migrating pattern.

So, yeah. Skarmory are pretty damned rare.

"How'd you pull that off?"

"Oh, well that Olivine Gym Leaders daughter wanted a Scizor, and Skarmory wasn't liste-"

I was cut off by the blinding light hitting my peripheral. I turned, as Liza ran behind a counter and tossed me a small bag of baby food designated to all types of Pokémon babies, it was essentially solid milk. It seemed as though the Dratini egg was the one hatching.

The oval shaped egg began to morph. A thick form, splayed out in an almost stringlike way, began to seep out of the egg. It colored from the bright white light to a light blue with a white belly, and a face that looked both reptilian and purely innocent formed. Dratini looked more like a thick snake with a rounded nose than anything. Large coal eyes swerved to me, and a melodious cry escaped the mouth of my newest Pokémon in the form of a "Draaaaaa"

Before I could even feed my new Dratini, the egg Lance gave me shone brightly.

From the egg came a blue bipedal baby beast of a… Bagon? Its body was entirely blue aside from its belly and mouth, which were a light tan, and its scalp which was covered in a stone-like helmet of sorts that went down to the back of its neck. It looked around the room curiously with beady eyes before focusing on me. Those eyes lit up and the Bagon let out a shrill cry before trying, and failing, to fly towards me. I caught the heavy bugger quick as I could and it nuzzled its _very_ hard head into my gut in affection as thanks.

Daddy dearest, you've earned a large reprieve from the trolling you shall receive in the future because of this.

Dratini looked cross with Bagon, because it slithered over towards me, bopping Bagon in the face with its tail for good measure, which made Bagon whine, and founds its way up my shoulder. It nested across my shoulder blades and nuzzled its circular face into my cheek.

A quick flash of light and the sound of a shutter informed me that Liza just took a picture. Most likely for blackmail purposes.

Once again, she has her moments of bitchiness.

As I tried to pet both my new Bagon and Dratini, the final egg began to glow. I quickly shifted Bagon's position so that it was sitting on my lap, and all three of us watched the egg transform into my Charmander.

It was bipedal, similar to Bagon, with a similarly yellow belly. Its head was rounded, looking like the egg it came out of, with bright green eyes that stared at me in awe. Its tail burned brightly, a few embers caught onto Liza's couch, but I figured that she had it fireproofed somehow. No, Charmander looked perfectly healthy, but there was one minor detail that caught my attention.

Charmander as a species are supposed to be a light orange when it comes to scale color.

My Charmander was gold.

 _SHINY BITCHES_

Oh dear gawd, this is perfect. I remember, remember as clear as day, when Leaf Green came out, I spent over a week on the tutorial _just_ so I could insure my Charmander starter was shiny. It was boring, repetitive, but I was a stubborn little prick.

One might ask why I would do that? Very simple.

Shiny Charmander turns into Shiny Charmeleon, which shares its color scheme. Shiny Charizard however…

Well, I named it Drogon for a reason. And now I have a proper Drogon to raise, along with a Viserion and a Rhaegal.

I am the Father of Dragons and you can suck my knob Daenerys Targaryen!

I quickly put Bagon and Dratini on the couch next to Charmander, and while they were sniffing each other's butts, I pulled out the bag of feed. I snapped my fingers, making it so all of them gave me their undivided attention, pulled out a very small piece of feed and put it in my mouth. It tasted pretty bad, but I needed to show these little'uns how to eat. I had my mouth open, and chewed very slowly just so that understood before swallowing _loudly_.

I gave them each a piece, grabbed one for myself, and we all put it in our mouths. I swallowed it like a pill because damn is that bad, but their eyes widened and quickly ate and swallowed the food in glee. I gave them a handful of feed each, and while they were distracted I pulled out a trio of plain Pokéballs. Quickly I captured them all, and there was no resistance from any of them, they were caught in an instant. I grinned at Liza, but she stared at my wide eyed, jaw agape, and I think I detected some fear.

"What's wrong?"

Shakily, she spoke. "Your Charmander… Never let it outside of the Hut."

"Hah?" That made absolutely no sense.

She seemed to sag in defeat, and made her way over to the couch that wasn't occupied by the babies. "I suppose I need to tell you, it's a secret the previous Caretaker told me. Tell me, what do you know of the King gene?"

I knew what that was, I just never thought it'd matter because it's so damned rare. "The King gene is a gene that very rarely happens in nature, it's believed to be five times rarer than a Shiny. A Pokémon with the King gene will grow far beyond what it should, some reaching the heights of skyscrapers. Depending on how large the Pokémon is, it can be up to ten times stronger than it should be." A good example of a Pokémon with the King gene is the Tentacruel from the episode where Misty caught her Horsea or the Dragonite from the episode with Bill. Yes, I know I am a nerd for remembering these episodes so vividly nearly a decade after they aired. But yeah, that Tentacruel wrecked an entire city, so it's only natural that Pokémon with the King gene are naturally stronger than their smaller counterparts.

"It's largely unknown, but Pokémon with the King gene view Shiny Pokémon as enemies; possible userpers. In the wild when either is born into a pack, they will take leadership the moment they either evolve or mature. When a King and a Shiny are born in the same pack… It's bloody. The King will generally win, but it will make an _example_ of the Shiny for the pack."

This I did not know, and if what she's getting at is what I think… Well, I really want to catch it but I'll probably be killed. Plus Drogon is better.

She took my silence for answer enough, "Yes, there is a Charizard with the King gene here. It was born two generations ago, about thirty years or so in the past. Back then, the Caretaker had to go out and catch and train a pair of Onix purely to create a den for the still growing Charizard. That Charizard is the Alpha of the Valley, and while he normally doesn't venture out of its den, he will slaughter your Charmander the moment he sees it in order to get rid of a potential Alpha early on. All of the Charizard in the Valley, aside from my Charla, will tell the Alpha Charizard of your Charmander and there is nothing you can do aside from run and never return that will save your Charmander." Her grim tone told me just how serious the situation was.

I'd contemplated getting a Pokémon with the King gene, or something similar to it. They are the rarest variant of Pokémon there is for a reason. There is an island in the Orange Archipelago called Fairchild Isle that is known for producing Pidgeot and Rhydon twice their natural size, and I would totally nab a giant Pidgeot to my Winter's mate, but I would never be able to battle with it, which is why I didn't capture one before leaving for the Valley. Pidgeot as a whole, are Pokémon that rely on speed and agility, so a Pidgeot twice the normal size would be too big a target. Winter is essentially done growing, and he's eight inches bigger than normal, and even then that's cutting it close.

If I were to ever capture a Pokémon it would need to evolve into a Flying type, naturally, and it'd need to be a Pokémon that was meant to tank. The Dragonite that visited Bill would be a great addition, but it's a _giant Dragonite_. As in a Pokémon that would kill me and mine without a second thought in order to escape its binds. So, yeah, I'd need to capture that Pokémon with the King gene in its base evolution stage, no ifs ands or buts about it.

But still, it very unlikely I'd ever capture a Pokémon with the King gene, there are only seven recorded trainers in a century that did. And, more importantly, I have a legitimate threat coming at me if I'm not careful.

"Can…" I paused. I didn't know what to do, but I _needed_ help outside of Liza as a precaution. "Can I borrow the Videophone? I think I need to give Claire a call."

She nodded sharply.

We told Claire that my Charmander was a Shiny, which naturally surprised her, and that the Alpha Charizard would kill my little guy without a shred of remorse. We left out the fact that the Alpha was of the King gene; it was a Valley secret for a reason.

Claire was quite shocked, but after hearing about Bagon and Dratini we came up with a deal. I'd end my fostering at the Valley early and on November 1st I'd head to the Blackthorn Gym to learn about Dragon types from Claire, her Gym Trainers, and the wildlife in the Dragons Den until the end of December. Naturally, should my Charmander be discovered, I was to leave the Valley immediately and head straight for Blackthorn. It was currently September 12th, so I had 49 days left in the Valley, which was 7 weeks.

It was a good deal, hell, it was a _great_ deal. I already got what I wanted in the form of my Charmander hatching and all the information I needed on the species, so the only business I had left in the Valley was to train my Skarmoy and Gligar up to Winters and Umbers level.

With that in mind I handed the Pokéballs of my babies to Liza, asking her to look them over, and I headed out with the intent of having the Valley Charizard beat the ever living shit out of my Pokémon.

It's tough love. They'll thank me later.

* * *

The seven weeks passed by quickly. My Charmander, Drogon, turned out to be male. Viserion, the Dratini, was also male while Rhaegal, the Bagon, was the only female of the group. And, like most daughter with caring fathers, Rhaegal was a daddy's girl. I spent all my mornings, breaks and nights with the trio, going as far as to let them out of their Pokéballs as much as I could so that they warmed up. Drogon was, luckily, more interested in sleeping and eating than he was in exploring the Valley, so I didn't end up leaving early. I never trained them, it's best for babies to not touch any form of training until they hit two months. Umber had also turned into a mother of sorts for them, since she already had chicks and knew what she was doing.

Gligar was a load of fun, especially after I taught him how to use Dig. Though I think he's a little suicidal. So I named him Thoros, after the guy from Game of Thrones that charged headfirst at over a thousand men with just a flaming sword. Well, Thoros _did_ have an army behind him, but the guy was pretty messed up in the head when it came to his personal safety.

Anyways.

Thoros had a habit of shitting midflight. The issue with that is one time he hit one of the Charizards on the head. By the end of that encounter, I had to bring him to the closest Pokémon Center in Azalea Town due to the asskicking he got. I also learned that he can shit on command. I chose to make it an attack called Guano, which was meant to enrage enemies and, if aimed well, ruin their sense of sight or smell.

But, Thoros was fairly receptive to training and listened to me with minor complaints. It was Skarmory that was the issue.

Skarmory was tough as steel, and reacted violently when she didn't like things. I named her Valyrian, and after explaining the Valyrian steel was the sharpest steel in the known world, capable of cutting through other metals like fruit, she preened and accepted her name happily. I did not happen to inform her that Valyrian steel is purely from a fantasy world, since I don't think she understands the concept, and would also try to eat me.

But yes, Valyrian.

It turns out that Skarmory as a species, when forced into a melee situation, are able to turn every single part of their body into a Steel type attack. Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Iron Head, Metal Sound. She responded heavily in the form of violence when anybody, be it human or Pokémon approached her. It was annoying, until she fixed it herself by being stupid. She had a fly through the Valley, and landed near a Charmeleon, who approached her out of curiosity. She smacked him into unconsciousness, which is the reason I was able to touch her.

Mama and Papa Charizard weren't happy.

They absolutely _annihilated_ her. She'd been able to avoid the Charizards for the most part by, reluctantly, listening to me. I only sent them after the Charizards if I felt the need, and Skarmory was a pre-trained powerhouse that was able to go toe to toe with Winter without issue. But, she was naturally weak against Fire types, and Mama and Papa Charizard were not in a merciful mood. In order to heal her, I _had_ to touch her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

It took a few days for her to heal up, since I didn't take her to the Pokémon Center in hopes that she would learn her lesson by dealing with the pain, and after she healed she _finally_ took to me as her trainer. When I called Jasmine and told her about Valyrian I don't think I've ever heard her more annoyed. To be fair, she had Valyrian for six months, and I did what she couldn't do in all that time in a simple few weeks.

On the topic of Jasmine, she informed me about Arakh. She removed his name from the register, simply calling him Scizor, and had been getting some tips from both her father and Bugsy, an old friend of hers that happened to run the Azalea Town Gym. He'd been fine, a little difficult to work with but nowhere near the level of difficulty she experienced with Valyrian.

Anyways.

Valyrian was willing to listen to me now. And I told her to work on her agility by dodging Charizards. Naturally she didn't like that, especially when the whole of the Valley didn't like her, but she listened. And in the end, she only got stronger out of it.

And now here we were.

I'd returned Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal earlier today, they had learned to accept their ball, even if they didn't much care for it. Valyrian was all too happy to leave the Valley, and Thoros was just happy to leave a place that would let him prank without retaliation in the form of requiring the Pokémon Center. Umber was of the same opinion as Valyrian, though she was more interested in playing with the babies. Winter was fairly apathetic, he understood that the Valley was for his benefit more so than the others.

Liza made me some grub, good old fashion fish and rice, the staple lunch of Johto because Japan. She'd been all teary eyed, and while I would miss her I could call her whenever I wanted. She gave me a hug, mussed up my hair, and slapped me on my ass when I walked out of the Hut.

Yeah, did I mention she can be a bitch?

The Charizards of the Valley waved me goodbye, but the biggest surprise came in the form of the Alpha. I'd never seen him, Liza said he was brought tribute by the other Charizard, so for him to physically come out is more of an honor than anything.

He was absolutely massive, the standard Charizard is about seven feet high, whereas he was near thirty. He looked me dead in the eye, and offered me a curt nod. I knew from Liza that that was Charizardspeak for "You don't annoy me as much as everybody else" so I was pretty stoked.

I hopped on Winter, and we took off due north towards Blackthorn City.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard  
**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gligar - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano  
**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Male  
**

 **Moves:** **Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move)**

 **Ability: Shed Skin  
**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmander - Male(Shiny)  
**

 **Moves:** **Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move)**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon - Female  
**

 **Moves:** **Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move)**

 **Ability: Rock Head  
**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Delibird, Gligar, Dratini, Charmander, Bagon  
**

 **Currency: 13,050 Credits**

* * *

A/N: So... You know how I said that I generally only update when I'm bored? Yeah, well... I'll probably do it when I'm procrastinating too. For example, I should have spent my night studying for an upcoming college level Statistics test, but here we are. So... Yeah, guess I'll be getting up nice and early, chugging down some black coffee tomorrow, and I'll do my do's then.

Now, I gave a more in depth explanation into the details of Shinies and what I call the King gene. You know those anime episodes where you see giant Pokemon? Yeah, I always wanted one of those monsters, but they aren't available in the games nor are they able to be understood through the games in scale. So, as I write, I hope in the future that, should Jon get his hands on one, it'll be absolutely crazy in the best of ways.

So, yes. For those that didn't see this coming, his extra egg was Bagon. Lance does have a Salamance, he just barely uses the damned thing. It's in the anime, not the games. I add a lot of fanon to this ficlet, with tidbits of made up history and curious facts that I remember hearing about for certain animals back in middle school biology. That's where the details from the eggs came from, as well as the rules for how to care for newly hatched Pokemon.

The only thing I can say is that I'm looking forward to having Thoros use Guano in battle. I think I'll label it as a Poison type move.

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and shoot me a Review with some ideas for where i should go in the future.


	12. Baelish

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

The moment Winter landed in front of the Blackthorn City Gym, Claire greeted me in a way I can honestly say was more pleasant than it was annoying. She flew at me with arms wide open and tackled me into a hug while stuffing my face into her breasts.

She really got into the mindset of being a "cool auntie" as she called herself.

Still, the Gym was pretty cool. It was designed to look like a traditional Japanese manse, except for the fact that rice paper walls were made of solid concrete. They were still as thin as rice paper walls, but they could take a beating much better than the alternative. She gave me a more in depth tour, this time showing me a room hidden behind a bookcase.

Cliché, I know.

What was behind the bookcase was in actuality a tunnel that led to the Dragons Den. As it turns out, the Blackthorn Clan has been protecting the Den for near three hundred years, ever since they migrated from Sinnoh to Johto. I was curious about that story, but Claire herself didn't know. It was apparently a story told by word of mouth to the clan elders, and she would never be able to become an elder since the elders were patriarchal bunch.

Weird since she is the Gym Leader and thus the face of Blackthorn, but whatever.

So, as it turns out the Dragons Den is this really _really_ massive place, like near the size of the Charicifc Valley, and is almost entirely underground with only a few roof holes for sunlight, yet the place was well lit with torches and such. I saw a good few Magikarp and a pair of Gyarados, though none of them interested me and I was forbidden to capture any dragons, along with a Dratini randomly floating about the small lake inside the cave.

I looked around the place and couldn't help the grin that split on my face. I withdrew all seven of my Pokéballs and released their occupants. Winter, Umber and Valyrian looked quite put out to be in a cave, they were natural flyers and preferred to be outdoors. Thoros, Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon, however, liked what they were seeing, although Drogon and Rhaegal were more concerned with the lake. Drogon's concern was understandable, he could die if that water touched his tail, but Rhaegal was the heaviest of my dragons and due to her arms being so stubby she would just sink if she tried to swim.

"Alright you all!" My Pokémon turned towards me, some cocking their heads in confusion, some glaring; Rhaegal tried to tackle-hug me. I fended her off easily enough and put her in line next to Umber, who put a wing on her scalp to calm her down.

"For the next two months we'll be training here. You'll be learning how to fight in underground conditions, to swim if you're able. Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal, you three will be starting your training. Claire" I pointed to my aunt and she waved at my team happily, "has agreed to help you all out should you try to learn any Dragon type moves."

I clapped my hands, the slapping sound echoing throughout the den.

"Let's start 'er up!"

* * *

Two months passed by far quicker than I ever expected. In that timeframe, not much had happened. Valyrian was slowly but surely being more open with the team, I'd even seen her share a perch with Winter and show Thoros how to use some Steel type attacks. Naturally, she still wasn't the biggest fan of me, but she was coming around far quicker than I expected.

Umber, being the smallest of my Pokémon, focused on agility and speed. Delibird as a species tend to not be the fastest things in the world, but she obviously was not a fan of the newest additions being larger than her so she was more than willing to put the effort in to not be left behind. She didn't learn any new moves, but she took over the role as a teacher and on my command taught all the Pokémon that could Attract.

Winter was a curiosity. He had plenty of melee focused attacks, but only two long distance attacks in the form of Twister and Hyper Beam. So he worked on fixing that weakness of his. Claire had, miraculously, taught the bugger Heat Wave and Sunny Day to compliment it. It was a surprise to be certain, definitely a pleasant one, but a surprise none the less to see him using such attacks.

Rhaegal and Viserion were simple and tricky at the same time. Being babies, their bodies weren't meant to handle strain as easily as older Pokémon, and Dragon types mature slower than most others. This meant that I couldn't let them use weights, or at least not in the same way Winter did prior to becoming a Pidgeot. Instead I had to use weights in the traditional sense, in that I had them strapped on and they ran or swam around with them on in order to increase their natural endurance, speed and strength. Though it is cruel, there is no point in denying that, Dragon types need this kind of early development in order to become the monsters that Lance is known for producing. Since it was hard on their smaller bodies, I opted to work out with them. We all were using smaller weights, so it wasn't too hard on my body, but my being a human made me tire out quicker than they did.

Drogon was different, in a good way. He was more like Winter was in his earlier stages, when I had just caught him. Since he was a Fire type, he matured quicker and was able to handle the stress of my version of weight training. And with that stress came evolution. Six weeks in on December ninth, Drogon, after having a mock battle with Umber in order to help him understand his type advantage, he was bathed in a sheen of silver light. In the end, Umber still won the battle, but Drogon had grown taller than her so she felt she lost the war. As a Charmeleon, Drogon was much leaner, gruffer, and definitely stronger. He knew a whole slew of moves, and was pushing his body to the limit constantly in order to speed through evolution to become a Charizard; he really wanted to fly.

Thoros had been the one that had the most progress. He'd, on his own time, learned from Valyrian which was a major surprise. He learned Steel Wing, Iron Tail and Metal Claw. But, it was on December 26th, my birthday, that he really shone.

Allow me to recap.

On the morning of my birthday, I had turned 10 though I should have been 19, I was woken up by Rhaegal jumping on my bed. She was always excited, and she and Viserion would share my bed. Drogon had opted to sleep in his Pokéball, he liked it more than sharing. When I woke up, I will admit that I didn't much think about my birthday since, y'know, I had Pokémon and that was way better than presents. But Claire remembered.

As it turns out, in the Pokéverse, they don't celebrate Christmas, they don't have any real religion aside from the worship of Arceus, but they are huge fans of birthdays. Claire had gotten up early, made me some waffles that she called "Kalos waffles" but they were totally Belgium waffles, and took me on the back of her Dragonite to Violet City. She introduced me to Falkner, the Gym Leader, as a budding Flying type specialist.

Falkner showed me the ropes. I'd been doing well, but I didn't know how to train Flying type moves to my Pokémon as well as others, and this had been a major blessing. He told me that I was doing really well with Winter and Umber and he was very surprised with Valyrian due to her species natural inclination towards violence. He even told me where I could find a good number of the Flying types native to Johto such as Murkrow and Mantine. Now, I want a Murkrow, that's a fact, but I would rather have a Gyarados than a Mantine. I'm just picky, and would rather raise a Gyarados, a Pokémon that is notorious for lashing out on their trainers, from a Magikarp. I just haven't found a Magikarp that honestly interests me, I'm sure I'll cave and just catch a normal one sooner or later.

When we came back to the Blackthorn Gym there was a single wrapped box on the dinner table. I looked to Claire, and she smiled at me, and so I dove at the thing and ripped it open. It was a necklace of a tooth, held on by a thin rope with a trio of shrunken Greatballs.

"It's called a Razor Fang, an item from Sinnoh." She said. "Razor Fangs are like evolution stones of sorts, only they only work for one Pokémon and aren't instantaneous. One of our Gym Trainers gave this to me when he asked to join the Gym. I didn't need it, but I think you might."

I knew what the Pokémon was. I also knew how damned rare Razor Fangs were and was planning to spend some of my savings on one later.

I turned to Claire, tackle-hugged her, and released Thoros. Upon seeing the Razor Fang necklace, he instinctively knew what it was and in a burst of speed snatched it from my hand and put it on his neck. He looked so damned serene that I chose not to do anything about it.

I went on the net that night to look up more details about the Razor Fang. Razor Fangs are one of four fangs found within the skull of a Gliscor that died due to old age. It's why Gliscor are fairly rare, since the specifications to gain a Razor Fang are so specific. When a Gligar holds one, they can only evolve in moonlight for reasons unknown, so it is recommended to train them at night.

Well, three days later, only two days prior to when my stay in Blackthorn was over, Thoros evolved. I had decided to have Winter show him how to use Hyper Beam a few weeks prior to my birthday, and Thoros finally figured it out. Upon using a perfected Hyper Beam, he cried out in happiness and his body engulfed in bright light. The Razor Fang absorbed into his chest, and he grew to be taller than I am. Upon his evolution he also learned the move Ice Fang.

And now, here we are. The date is January 1st, the time 9:00 am, and I can now officially start my journey. Legally speaking at least. Claire was having intervals of sniffling and hugging me. To be perfectly honest she's the aunt I wish I had prior to coming here and I'm damn glad I stayed at her Gym.

"Are you sure you want to go? You can be a Gym Trainer, hell you could take over the Gym one day!" she said. She mentioned that a few times, never about me taking over the gym but me becoming a Gym Trainer due to Viserion and Rhaegal. But, that's a no, since that would require me to focus on the wrong typing.

I shook my head, "I'm gunna be a Flying Master and a member of the Elite Four Auntie. I can't run a Gym. But I'll visit you as often as I can!"

She smiled lightly, her eyes moist and gave me one last bear hug before shooing me off.

I released Winter, hopped on his back and we flew due South-South-East.

* * *

It had taken us about six hours' worth of flight, but I was finally back.

Shamouti.

I had decided when I was in the Charicific Valley prior to hatching my eggs that I'd start my Journey where it all started. The Orange League wasn't recognized by the Pokémon League, but it was still a nationally televised event that was shown through both Kanto and Johto, and it would get Shamouti some notoriety.

We landed in front of the Pokémon Center and upon entering I called out to Nurse Joy, "You never gave me your number!"

She startled at the noise, having been taking a nap at the front desk, but upon seeing me her eyes sparkled and she ran over to me.

"Jon! Welcome back, how long's it been, five or six months?"

"Five."

"Well, you've certainly been missed. The Island got used to having your Pidgeot, Delibird and Scyther around, so when you left things turned a little dull."

I smiled, "Well, I don't have Arakh anymore, I traded him. But Winter and Umber should be happy to be back."

She smiled kindly, leading me to a pair of couches. Chansey had come out and gave me one of her signature hugs, forcing her egg into my abdomen.

"Now, let me get a good proper look at you." as I sat down she began to circle me, randomly poking at my hair and body. "Well, you look like you've grown a good few inches, and your hair is a tad too long, but over all you look right as rain!"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Nurse Joy was the mothering type, and since I happened to have spent the most time with her she was very open in her opinions with me. "Glad to hear you approve." she let loose a snort from my sarcastic tone.

"So what kind of Pokémon have you caught? Tell me all the details." She sounded eager, and I was happy to take a break from my six hour flight by talking to her.

I told her about Viserion I, and how I traded her for Drogon and Viserion II's eggs as well as two slots of extra carry capacity. She was shocked, naturally due to the rarity of Viserion I and the fact that I received two eggs of suitably rare Pokémon in exchange for her. I told her about my blood test and my learning that I was actually the bastard of Lance Blackthorn.

Hell I let her read the damn note. More for my amusement on seeing the serene façade all Nurse Joy's went out with wither in an instant as she let loose a slew of colorful curses. I told her about Thoros and Valyrian and how I spent the last two months training with Auntie Claire. It was fair to say that Nurse joy was in a state of jawlock due to the amount it was on the floor. She quickly schooled herself and regaled me with stories of her own.

"Hm. Stories, stories... I'd be careful when you go greet the islanders later. Melody has been spending some of her free time here hoping you might come back, I think she gained that crush you were dreading." I paled as she spoke, her eyes conveying her mirth. Melody was a nice enough girl, but she was jailbait in my mind. In fact, at the moment all the girls I might have any future interests in were jailbait.

Nurse joy continued. "Not much has happened to be perfectly honest with you. The only thing of interest would be that Natu that was abandoned a few months ago."

"What?" Super-circle-bird?

She nodded. "Yes, it was very saddening. It happened about four months back if memory serves. There was this trainer only slightly older than you are now stopping by Shamouti for the Orange League, I believe he had two badges. He had this Natu accidentally touched an Everstone that he was apparently saving for when his Slakoth evolved into a Vigoroth, and after yelling at it in front of both me and Chansey he just released the poor dear. Last I heard, the local Slowking took it to the temple." That was somewhat understandable. Vigoroth are very useful Pokémon that can't fall asleep in battle, very unlike the rest of its kin. It was a common strategy to use Everstones on them.

Still...

I'd never met the Slowking of Shamouti Island. Apparently it was the Pokémon of a Festival Chosen One that failed his duty long ago, and remained on Shamouti as a penance. He's fairly reclusive guy, though if I were a Pokémon able to speak English I'd keep it to myself as well.

But that didn't matter.

Who would be stupid enough to abandon a Natu just because it couldn't evolve? Fuck, Xatu were terrible Pokémon for battle, but Natu had a whole slew of advantages. They could use Flash, Thief, Teleport… Their strength doesn't lie in power but in trickery. I had half a mind to just head out and catch the damned thing, I was hoping to find one in Johto anyways but didn't have any luck.

Why am I even waiting?

"Hey Nurse Joy, I'm gunna go see if I can catch that Natu."

She blinked blankly for a moment but shined me a pearly white smile. "I wish you well."

"Can you look at Winter for me though? He did fly six hours nonstop." She nodded easily and I handed her his Pokéball.

I waved at her and released Valyrian. I'd never ridden her as of yet, I had no reason to and she never offered, but I know that she'd be willing.

"Any chance you could give me a lift somewhere?" She cocked her head to the side, her slit yellow eyes staring at me. Slowly, she inclined her head to the point where I could hop on. I got up and held on to her neck, it was both warm from her blood and cool from the steel skin.

She flew sedately, I directed her towards the temple and we made it in about ten minutes. I hopped off her and thanked her, and she just looked confused. I returned her and walked towards the temple.

There was nothing there, but I had a gut feeling. "SLOWKING!" I shouted.

There was silence for a few minutes, I didn't move though I did shift a little bit.

When twenty minutes passed I nearly thought that I wasted my time.

"Ah, good of you to have waited. You humans seem to forget I have _slow_ in my name on occasion. What can I do for you?" Came a male voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Slowking, standing a couple feet taller than me, with Natu perched on his crown.

I smiled at them, though I kept my eyes trailed on Natu. "I was wondering if I could have the chance to capture Natu." Psychic Pokémon have a endentcy to know when you're lying, so being blunt is easiest; especially when they can call you out on it.

Slowking opened his mouth, but a squeaky male voice from above cut him off. "Why should I let myself get caught?"

I blinked.

Wait.

Wut?

Natu can talk? Slowking taught Natu how to talk? I can have an actual translator for my Pokémon?

Yeah… I don't care if Slowking attacks me, I _will_ get that Natu.

"I can make you stronger?"

"I don't need strength."

"You don't have to be a fighter?"

"I don't have to fight when I'm free."

"I have food?"

Natu stilled, and while he was silent Slowking spoke to him. "You know, I don't see why you don't go with him friend. You barely do anything now that you can speak the human tongue."

"Because that means I have to obey another. I will not be left to rot again." Natu's voice was cold, though the squeakiness in his tone made what should have been dramatic more comical than anything.

I butted in, "I already know why you were left, and that's why I want to catch you in the first place. Well, that and I happen to think all Natu are pretty awesome. Your evolution, Xatu, is honestly too large a Pokémon to suit my needs and I don't have much interest in any other Psychic type Pokémon, no offense Slowking."

"None taken, Chosen One." Huh, didn't know he knew about that tidbit.

Natu harrumphed, hopping from atop Slowkings crown to my head. His talons were a little annoying, but it felt more like an ignorable itch than a painful perch. "What do you have to offer, human?" he bluntly asked.

"Well… I have… Uh… Give me a moment." I put a fist underneath my chin while my other one went to my belt. As I answered, I enlarged one of my Greatballs, "I can give you the opportunity to show your old trainer what a fool he was."

Natu hummed evenly from atop my head, if he didn't answer favorably soon I'd just stuff his tiny ass inside my Greatball. "Yes… I do desire to show him such. I _might_ condone my capture should you meet my conditions."

"Conditions?" I had to bargain? That was new, but I know that Pokémon can choose their trainers, so why not negotiate the details of their capture?

"Yes. I intend to gain strength, which means I demand commitment." Yeah, if I'm gunna catch you I'm gunna commit, that was obvious,si o just nodded out a yes.

"Secondly, I always have and always will despise the contraption that held me. The ball I believe it is called. You have a comfortable scalp though…"

I couldn't help but groan. He wanted me to be like Ash and Pikachu, but I already said I was gunna commit. "You can use my head instead of the Pokéball. But in emergencies I will return you."

Natu bobbed from atop my head, "Good good, alright. Yes, I permit you to capture me."

As if you had a choice, I was just being considerate.

I smacked him with the Greatball that was barely smaller than he was, and gleefully heard him squawk and get absorbed into the ball. There was a click after four shakes and I nodded at my latest capture.

He was an annoying little bugger, and kept trying to make the talks go his way even though he knew I could easily overpower him.

Yeah, there's no other name that describes him.

Natu, you're name is now Baelish.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam. Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard  
**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang  
**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Male  
**

 **Moves:** **Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move), Attract, Water Gun,  
**

 **Ability: Shed Skin  
**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon - Male(Shiny)  
**

 **Moves:** **Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen  
**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon - Female  
**

 **Moves:** **Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move), Attract, Headbutt, Skullbash  
**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu - Male  
**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Delibird, Gliscor, Dratini, Charmeleon, Bagon, Natu  
**

 **Currency: 13,050 Credits**

* * *

A/N: So, turns out I did decent on that test, and i decided to write up another chapter of this due to that. So, this chapter introduces something that i'd had planned for Jon back in like, December. Natu is one of my favorite Pokemon purely because it is so easily underestimated. Flash means it can light caves, Teleport so that Jon doesn't have to fly everywhere, Thief so he can steal without being incriminated. Natu is the perfect Pokemon for less than savory jobs, and I never saw Jon as being above that.

So, I evolved Drogon and Thoros for simple reasons. Drogon in GoT is the quickest to grow, and so too with my Drogon. Thoros needs to toughen up nice and quick because, well, he's going to go head to head against Zapdos. Kind of needs all the power boosts he can get early on.

Originally I was going to have Jon do the Indigo League, but I want him to do his League run while Ash is, purely for the annoyance factor. So, I chose to go off course and just do a minor League to get him used to battling since he has absolutely no experience but Pokemon that make him look well seasoned.

Next chapter will be his first Gym Battle. I have the intention of going out of order from what Ash did for a few reasons, the first being that Jon doesn't have a Water Pokemon as of yet, so Sissy's challenge is impossible. Also, from now on, the end details that inform my readers of how many Pokemon Jon has and what their moves are will change. His carry limit is 8 Pokemon, and now that has his 8 it seems silly to take up any more space to go over his Pokemon. On the bottom portion that gives Jon's trainer info, there will be two new positions labeled Storage and Badges while the Pokemon slot will be changed to Held Pokemon. Badges is self explanatory, but Storage will be Pokemon that he caught but are not apart of his team for that chapter, whereas Held Pokemon _will_ be those that he has that chapter.

If you liked this, please Favorite/Follow and send me a Review. I absolutely love suggestions for future chapters/Pokemon.


	13. That's a Big Fish

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

I returned to town with the newly named Baelish atop my head an hour after his capture, at about 4:30ish. I decided to forego flying atop Valyrian and instead hiked back to town, mainly so I could get to know Baelish. He'd basically commanded me to tell him what that name meant, so I just told him that I knew of a guy named Petyr Baelish that he reminded me of. His skills with the more telepathic natures of his Psychic type weren't perfect, but he was able to tell whether I was lying, and he accepted my reasoning's easily enough.

If he could read my thoughts entirely, I'm near certain that he wouldn't respond to his nickname anymore.

I told him about my Pokémon, what they are and what type of training we do and such, and he told me about his old trainer. Turns out the kid didn't have the slightest clue how to handle a Pokémon and spent half of his Credits on the Teleport TM for Baelish since he didn't have a Flying type and his only Water type was a Psyduck, far too small to ride.

I couldn't help but snort when I was told this. Teleport could only be used to locations that the Pokémon that knows the move is familiar with, so while it's a smart move in the long run it's fairly useless unless a person puts the work in. Still, I'm quite happy I don't need to buy the TM for Baelish; it's one of the more expensive ones. I have absolutely nothing against buying and using TM's, but they're just so damned expensive that I hadn't really thought them in a serious manner. That, and TM's do not help a Pokémon train in the slightest.

The ways a Pokémon can "level up" as I likely have mentioned before is to battle and to _naturally_ learn new moves. TM's bypass that, essentially forcing the knowledge of a move into a Pokémon which makes it so they gain no physical experience whatsoever. For moves that are very hard to learn naturally, such as Teleport, TM's are clever, but a move that can be taught by a TM to a Pokémon can be naturally taught, so it's easiest to just do things the ol' fashioned way.

I had _plans_ for Baelish. I told him my intention for him to learn both Flash and Thief, though I was more focused on his learning Flash than anything. He was naturally curious as to why he would need to learn those moves, though he was receptive, but I waved him off. I wanted my reasons to stay primarily unknown, so I just told him that they'd be useful in battle with his small size. That was accurate, Thief allowed him to take an item an opponent holds while Flash could temporarily blind a foe, but the whole truth was something else entirely. They, like Teleport, were _wonderful_ moves outside of combat.

Regardless of my reasons, I found Baelish to be pleasant company and I looked forward to having him on my team. When we entered town, I was immediately regaled with shouts of "That gingers back!" "Chosen One!" "Zapdos feed!" "Why doesn't Melody have a ring on her finger?!"

That last one was Carol.

I made sure to talk with the townsfolk, they'd been nothing but kind to me and I would be a complete and total prick if I didn't at the very least speak with them. Plus they like to give me free stuff, perks of being the Island Orphan. I made sure to get Carol to give me the contact information she didn't input into my Pokégear so that I wouldn't have to travel all the way over just to talk to them. Not that I would, but it made them all give me watery smiles and I knew that I just earned from proper brownie points.

Melody had latched on to my arm and refused to let go, proclaiming me to be her boyfriend. Now, let me point out that Melody is 9 and thus doesn't have a certain level of maturity to her as of yet. With that being said, I'd never been happier that everybody's attention left me when Baelish let out a squeaky laugh and called her a hatchling in heat. Using his distraction I was able to escape the jailbait known as Melody.

I ran over to Saul, giving him an enthusiastic greeting that he returned with equal enthusiasm and we spoke of random things for a few minutes. Finally, he asked me something that I was willing to do.

"So how has your Journey been so far? Catch anything interesting?"

I grinned, grabbed all my Pokéballs and released my team.

The people of Shamouti looked at my group with wide eyes, and they looked impressed which made me puff out my chest. Valyrian and Drogon looked at the crowd with indifference. Thoros waved at them merrily. Umber took on the role of mama-bear and hid Viserion from the crowd while Rhaegal looked at the crowd in fear and smacked herself in my gut, sending me to the ground and Baelish into a fit of chirps and hoots and barks that sounded like laughter. Rhaegal was easily the heaviest of the babies, weighing around 95 lbs. which was apparently a little heavyweight for her species, so I don't feel the slightest bit ashamed that she brought me down.

I introduced my Pokémon to the islanders, and informed them of my decision to take on the Orange League before going mainland. They were supportive, especially since that would mean I was more likely to be around for visits and such. That and the fact that it would be televised was a bonus since it'd give Shamouti some publicity.

It took a bit, but I was able to get away from the crown and return my Pokémon, but I was able to make my way over to the Pokémon Center in order to grab Winters Pokéball from Nurse Joy. Carol, Melody and Saul had followed me since they were the only folks here I knew by name, sad as it was. It was far more taxing of an experience than I expected, and I dreaded how bad it was gunna be when I became a member of the Elite Four.

I suppose there were Pro's and Con's to everything, fame included.

Nurse Joy smiled down at me, "I suppose that this was just a quick visit?" Saul and his granddaughters looked slightly startled at her line of question, but immediately zoned in on me. Saul looked accepting, Carol looked a little mutinous, and Melody looked as if she was going to cry and damn her for making me feel bad.

I nodded, no point in beating around the bush. "Yup, I'll be heading out to Navel Island for my first gym battle."

She looked at me quizzically, "Most start with Sissy or Luana, why go with Danny?"

"I don't have any Water types, so Sissy's a no-go. Luana does double battles, and I don't have any Pokémon trained for teamwork yet. Plus, I've met Danny already and know where to go and what to do." And those were my honest thoughts. I had entertained the idea of going for Luana first, since she's based in Kumquat and is closest to Shamouti, but meh.

"Well," Nurse Joy started, totally interrupting me from my thoughts. "Since you came back I can give you something you left in your cot six months ago." I blinked in confusion, I left something?

Chansey walked up to me, reached a stubby pink nub into her egg sack, and pulled out a pair of goggles.

Oh yeah, I did buy those didn't I? Hmm… The goggles had shades on them, I paid extra so that I wouldn't be blinded by the sun, though I learned that that wasn't much of an issue later on.

Meh.

I took the goggles from her, putting them over my white headband and striking a pose. Nurse Joy and the Brinks family laughed at my antics, but there was a reason I did this. I needed these people to keep treating me like a damn kid.

Lemme break it down.

I am currently sponsored by Shamouti, the Pokégear the islanders bought me is proof of that. In a sense, I'm under verbal contract to advertise for them through competition during Pokémon Leagues. The closer I get to winning a League, the more tourism Shamouti will receive. Now, should I stop competing the island has the right to request either I give back the Pokégear or that I pay them back the _33,000C_ it cost to buy the damned thing. I have plans to get some big Credits, good plans at that, but I haven't started them due to my needing a Pokémon with a few specific moves such as Flash before I can even try.

That's the reason I was so hyped when I found out a Natu was around, Baelish will lead me to my fortune; he just doesn't know it yet.

The general consensus on people with Pokégears are that they are affiliated with the Pokémon League and were gifted them, like Jasmine and Liza, or they are rich sobs. My not being in either of these categories means I am a part of a minority.

If people still treat me like a kid, no matter how mature I am, they won't try and force me to go into Leagues too early. I don't want to rush my way into the Leagues, I want to make sure I have a solid team of 6 that'll take me to the top and have the strength to take on an Elite 4 member.

"Ah!" Saul exclaimed, interrupting my monologue like the rude bastard that he is. "We didn't give you our contact information did we?"

Damn him for remembering. I only wanted Nurse Joy's number, maybe Carols since she's hot. If he has it then he can bother me about competing in Leagues. Mutely I handed over my Pokégear and he typed away at it with a smile on his face. He returned it a moment later.

"I put in my personal line, the Brinks house line and our very own Nurse Joy's line."

I smiled as brightly as I could while closing my eyes so he didn't see me glare and released Winter. "I think I'm gunna head out."

Saul nodded, "Aye, show the world the power of Shamouti" aka, 'go advertise you slave.'

Nurse Joy smiled at me and Carol pushed Melody forward. I blinked not sure what she wanted, but she was red as a beat. She mumbled something that I didn't understand, but Baelish started his squeaky chirp-laugh, so I knew it was probably going to be embarrassing. With a sigh, I told her to repeat herself.

"You're my boyfriend." she whispered, and damn it jailbait no I ain't. She continued speaking, ignoring my mental rejection, "and boyfriends have to give girlfriends a goodbye kiss." She fucking _puckered_ her lips and closed her eyes.

I stared at her blankly, turning my attention to the Brinks who were shooting me thumbs ups and Nurse Joy who was stifling her laughter behind her hands. Slowly and quietly I backed away from her and mounted Winter, putting Baelish in my jacket and zipping it up so his tiny frame was nice and secure. Winter took off an instant later, and I think I heard Melody cry.

Oh well.

We made a quick stop at one of the local Shamouti berry trees and plucked a few Sitrus Berries; I hadn't eaten in a while and I was leaving immediately, I needed food. After packing the berries we took off.

There was nothing that would stop me from reaching Navel Island.

* * *

I was wrong.

There was indeed something that stopped me from reaching Navel Island, and her name was Mother Nature. Mother Nature in the form of a goddamn storm in middle of winter; the season not my Pokémon.

We'd been flying for a couple of hours, we were pretty close to Navel Island too, when this storm appeared out of nowhere. Now, this was a first for me. I never really realized how lucky with weather I've been. Never have I had to deal with storms, when they passed by I was tucked away safely in the Shamouti Pokémon Center, the Charicifc Valley or the Dragon's Den.

So, yeah. Winter has no experience flying through this shit, and I don't want him to gain that experience _with_ _me on his back!_

So we cut our losses and looked for a place to crash for the night.

It was a no-name island, far too small to have any real cities or major towns. Winter circled the island fairly low, and by jolly we found something. There was a little shack with a Pokéball symbol on it, probably an old outpost meant to become a Pokémon Center that just never went through, I know there are a few of those on these smaller islands.

We landed right in front of the shack, Winter taking his spot back in his ball and me trying to open the door.

It was locked.

Baelish huffed from inside my jacket, "Humans are so useless." He hopped out and on to my head, making it so he could look inside through the window. His eyes began to glow blue, and in an instant he was gone. A moment of silence passed where I began to slowly panic that I lost my Natu, but the shack door click open, Baelish on top of the door handle.

See what I mean? Teleport is _damn_ _useful_.

I quickly got inside and turned on the lights. Unsurprisingly, the lights didn't turn on. I looked around, noting that there was no food and sighed. I released my babies, Rhaegal and Viserion quickly finding their way to my lap while Drogon looked at me with a cocked head.

"Drogon, I know you prefer sleeping in your Pokéball now that you've evolved, but can you stay outside tonight and keep us warm?" He looked at me strangely for a moment, but snorted out a few small embers and nodded.

I went through my bag and pulled out a few Dragonbits that Auntie Claire gave me and handed them to the trio. They ate them happily, Viserion and Rhaegal more than Drogon due to their actually being dragon-types. I myself chose to just eat my Sitris berries. I looked at the clock on my Pokégear, noting that it was nearly 7:00, and decided to just go to sleep early.

I lay down on the dusty couch, Rhaegal taking her spot under my arm while Viserion took his place as my blanket. Drogon paddled over and took his spot on the floor, his tail sticking up slightly and near my face so that I was nice and toasty. Baelish perched on the edge of the couch, and was quietly snoring.

I awoke to a curious thing. Rhaegal and Viserion were both asleep, Drogon was growling, and a Chansey was staring at me menacingly with a needle in hand.

Huh.

"Chansey-Chan Cha seyChan!" the pink blob exclaimed, waving its needle about menacingly.

"She wants to know why you broke in, and if you don't tell her she'll give you an injection" Baelish said, his squeaky voice was hyper for some reason.

Another voice cut in, this time it was female and familiar, "It _is_ a good question, but I can pretty much guess why you broke in. No harm, but please don't do something like that without my permission."

I turned around, and wow that was… unexpected. This was a Nurse Joy wearing a striped onesie swimsuit with her pink hair down, her body was _very_ tan and her muscles remind me of body builders.

That's… That's just plain disturbing.

"…Hi Nurse Joy." I finally said. I patted Drogons scalp, and he instantly quit his growling. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes, they looked almost pleading, and I relented. I returned him to his Pokéball, along with the sleeping forms of Rhaegal and Viserion as stealthily as I could.

I got up, stretched widely, and turned to her fully. "Sorry about that, I just needed a place to crash through the storm."

She smiled, "Like I said, no harm. But, I don't even know your name."

"Ah! Sorry, I'm Jon Snow." She looked at me wide-eyed before giggling into her hand.

It looked weird on somebody with tree trunks for arms.

"My older sister told me about you! She works the Shamouti Center, small world huh?"

I returned her smile, "I guess so. If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?" Ah, it pays to be a twerp. She can mistake my bluntness for innocence whereas if I were an adult and asked that in my tone she would likely deck me.

She rose a brow at me, "Look at me and what do you see."

…Is this a trick? It's- It's like the whole 'do these jeans make my butt look big' line all over again…

I'm gunna die, aren't I?

"Uh… Your- uh… Your sisters sister?" Play it safe Jon, play it safe. This Joy could go toe to toe with Bruno and you are on a deserted island with her and holy shit I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die, _I'm gunna die!_

She snorted, "Good try, and while that is true that isn't what you see. You see a Joy that doesn't fit the mold of what you associate with my family, right?" Numbly I nodded, trying not to let my growing anxiety show. "The reason for that is because I'm not a Center Joy, I'm an Island Joy. I'm the only one at the moment, but my job is to go to the no-name islands and heal wild Pokémon that respond well to humans. I'm out here because it was on my weekly rounds. There's a whole slew of wild Mankey around and they need some protein since this island doesn't have enough Oran berries for them."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Well, that is infinitely times better than death. Huh, so this is what they mean by 'Don't just a book by its cover.'

Well alrighty then.

"Oh! That's- that's actually really amazing." Yes Jon, cake on the love.

She smiled bashfully, "Would you like to see how I work?"

I studied her for a moment before nodding, "Sure, but I won't stay too long, I was heading to Navel Island for a Gym Badge."

She nodded, "Follow me then, I left my supplies in my kayak." Well that explains her arms, she uses a kayak to get from island to island… That's- that's just stupid in a brilliant way. Stupid because wow why would anybody do that? Brilliant because it's the perfect workout to an islander, and no I won't be joining her.

We got out of the shack and walked about half a mile. She told me random stories about her sister from when they were younger, and I made sure to file some of it away for blackmail. Who woulda thought that her fantasy involved a Machoke-

Why the fuck is this Joy telling this to a 10 year old? Just because I understand it all doesn't mean they would.

Yeah, I'm gunna go out on a limb and say this was the _real_ reason she doesn't work at a Pokémon Center.

We reached her kayak pretty fast and I nearly shit my pants in shock at what I saw- I was definitely drooling.

Next to her kayak was a Magikarp that looked to be 10 feet long, a monstrously harmless fish that was flapping about aimlessly.

Joy groaned loudly, "Not again…"

I stared at her wide eyed, "You're complaining about a King gene?" I asked in genuine shock.

"Of course I am, I damn well raised the thing."

"Then what's the problem?"

She sighed, walking towards the Magikarp and rubbing its head, making the fish stop flailing and… blush? "When I was 7 I found a tiny Magikarp, less than half the size even babies of the species were meant to be. I decided that I would nurse it back to health, due my family proud and all that. Well, after a few weeks I let it back into the ocean. Now, the occasional visit from an old Pokémon patient is one thing, I love those, but Magikarp here follows me _everywhere_. He constantly hurts himself on person for my attention, and I'm duty-bound to heal his wounds. Did you know, that due to his size, his stomach is ten times larger than the average Magikarp? That due to his constantly getting hurt and his large stomach he takes more medicine than an entire islands worth of Pokémon once a month? He has literally cost me over 10,000C worth of supplies, and no matter how many times I shoo him away he always comes back."

I stared at her as what was a simple explanation turned into a full blown rant. I knew that King genes were difficult to raise, their intake of food could absolutely annihilate a person bank. But her description of how he was in the beginning was spot on with the only other recorded entry of a King gene trainer. A breeder had hatched a Ryhorn that was half the size of the other babies, but grew slowly over time until it was the size of a house. It evolved into a Rydon that was the size of a small building, and in the entry she mentioned that she was damn lucky her King gene was a rock type, since their meal intake was actual rocks. She made note that her Rydon had eaten an entire mountain by the time she retired.

So, yeah, King genes eat a shitload.

But, there was no way in hell I was going to let this chance leave me.

"Nurse Joy, I think Magikarp has a crush on you."

She snorted, "Of course he does, he wouldn't follow me for 15 years out of duty." She was only 22?!

"Well… Think you can ask him to become my Pokémon?"

She stilled, slowly turning her head towards me, "You want a King gene?" she asked flatly. Silently I nodded my head. Suddenly she rushed over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug, "Thank you!"

She must really hate this Magikarp.

She grabbed me by the wrist and lead me to where Magikarp was once again flopping about.

"Magikarp…" she called out in a coo.

The fish looked right at her and blushed brightly, "Karp!"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" It's like watching a man try and act cutesy. I'm sorry Joy, I know you're a woman but that is just weird.

Magikarp nodded enthusiastically, bouncing and flailing about happily. "Karp Magikarp!"

"I was wondering if you'd protect my little brother?" I shot her a look, and she did the same to me. I decided to stay silent.

"Karp?"

"You see, my younger brother is going to be traveling soon, and while I know he's caught a good few Pokémon, I would feel terrible if I didn't _know_ he was looked after. And, well, you've always been so loyal and caring, I just thought that if you let him capture you, that you'd be the best Pokémon on his team!"

Magikarp stilled, its eyes narrowing somehow.

Joy sensed his paranoia and quickly butted in, "If you do it I'll give you a big smooch?"

"KARP!"

Wow… Wow.

That just happened.

She _squealed_ and showered his face in kisses and I swear if Magikarp got any redder he'd be mistaken for a bloodstain.

I pulled out a Pokéball and handed it to Joy. She took it and held it in front of Magikarp, "This is going to be the Pokéball that will capture you, alright deary?" He nodded happily, and she tapped him on the forehead with it. He was absorbed into the ball, and with only a little bit of resistance he was officially captured. The ball disappeared in a shower of light, reminding me that I'd already hit my carry limit.

Well… Uh...

Yeah.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam. Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard  
**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang  
**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Male  
**

 **Moves:** **Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move), Attract, Water Gun,  
**

 **Ability: Shed Skin  
**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon - Male(Shiny)  
**

 **Moves:** **Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen  
**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon - Female  
**

 **Moves:** **Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move), Attract, Headbutt, Skullbash  
**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu - Male  
**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Held Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Delibird, Gliscor, Dratini, Charmeleon, Bagon, Natu  
**

 **Storage: Magikarp**

 **Currency: 13,050 Credits**

* * *

A/N: So, this was supposed to be the first gym battle. I had it all planned out, I was gunna have Jon go north to Kumquat Island and battle Luana since she is both the closest and the easiest. And then I saw the episode with a _giant Magikarp_ and decided that I would save Luana for later because _Jon needs this shit_.

So... Yeah...

This chapter was meant to reintroduce Jon's somewhat crude humor back into the story. I noticed that, after he left Shamouti, he calmed down a lot. He was busy training his Pokemon and all that jazz and didn't really do much else. This annoyed me, since his potty mouth is a part of Jon's character, so I tried to bring it back. If it's a little strong for you lot let me know, I don't intend for him to curse like a sailor but I do want him to be blunt as a hammer.

I actually have the whole of the Orange Island Gyms planned out fully now, and it should be fun to write. I'd like to mention some things, I know that some people are going to say that he got a King gene way too early, but remember, this is Jon. For us as readers it's only been a week since we were introduced to the concept, for Jon it's been 4 months since he learned about the King gene. I think that's a fair amount of time, and while he caught Baelish and Magikarp less than 24 hours away from each other I think their circumstances are acceptable. Baelish is a completely made up Natu whereas Magikarp _did_ appear in the Anime.

So, next chapter _will_ be the first Gym Battle, against Danny on Navel Island. Like I said, I have a plan for it, and I hope that it'll entertain you. Also as a note, you may have noticed the Magikarp is now in storage. What I mean by storage is not that he's in a PC, because I don't believe that Pokemon can be stuck inside one, only transferred through one. Magikarp is currently at Professor Oaks ranch in Pallet Town, as will all Jons extra Pokemon go.

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review. I love it when people give me ideas and/or Pokemon and scenes for future chapters.


	14. Teleport Hax

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

Spending my morning with the female version of Hulk Hogan was never how I expected the first official day of my journey to go, but she caught a King gene Magikarp for me.

Totally can make allowances for that.

Essentially what we ended up doing was trekking through the forest, helping out the local Mankey and any other Pokémon we saw along the way and damn am I glad that this body doesn't need sunscreen. Regardless of it being January, the Orange Islands are a tropic and that means the sun has no mercy on anybody.

Mankey, as a whole, are pretty chill. They let you pet them, they are endlessly curious, and while there are a good few pranksters amongst their ranks they, as a whole, are pretty calm.

Primeape; not so much.

There were three Primeapes in total. One was the alpha of the island and the other two were his mates. They were pretty chill with me, one of the females even let me brush her. However, it wasn't their interaction with me that was the issue.

The Primeapes thought Baelish was a type of fruit.

It was pretty funny in a cruel sort of way, his being so small and shaped like a circle made him look like a fruit. But, the issue was that the Primeapes just plain ignored any sense of reason when it came to fruits. The actual reason that there weren't enough Oran Berries on the island wasn't just because barely any grew here, it was because the Primeapes ate them all.

And they thought Baelish was a fruit.

Normally I would just return Baelish, but see, I didn't want to stay on the island any longer.

I allowed Baelish to give into his instinct of _run the hell away_ and teleport back the both of us back to Nurse Joy's hut.

I didn't bother to wait, I could _hear_ the Primeapes yelling from inside the forest.

I released Winter and took off not a moment later.

We flew for about half an hour, staying closer to the ocean due to the storm clouds still overhead, and finally got sight of Navel Island.

If there was one thing to say about Navel Island, it was _damn is that a big mountain._

See, when I went there the first time, I went by air. Winter was already in the clouds at the time and when he landed it was in front of the gym at the top of the mountain. We didn't explore Navel Island, I was more interested in catching what would later become Arakh than I was in playing tourist, which meant we didn't have a good view from the ground up..

So, upon seeing Navel Island properly, I have to say that yeah, that's a big mountain.

It literally peaked inside of the clouds, and due to it being winter that it was snowing.

Snow means ice.

I am a Flying Type trainer.

Ice is one of my greatest enemies.

…

Anyways, Winter landed in the cleverly named town of Navel Town down at the local Pokémart. I returned him, entered the shop, and fifteen minutes later left with 50C missing from my wallet and a new winter jacket.

Why did I buy a jacket when I already have a long-sleeve on?

Good question random person who cares. There are two answers to this. One, it's winter, which means it's cold. Two, _I have to hike up to the gym._

Forgot to mention that, didn't I?

So, when I was researching the requirements for all the Orange Island gyms, I came across that little bit. No Pokémon may carry you to the Navel Island gym. It's been a rule since the Orange League started up eight years ago. Drake, and no not Drake the former champion of Hoenn and current member of their Elite Four, but Drake the leader of the Orange Crew, started it up after he won some notoriety in the Indigo League.

I think he won it like, three times in a row.

Anyways.

Drake started up the league, and recruited his traveling partners Cissy and Danny to become gym leaders. Then Luana from Kumquat Island, who was a former Indigo League finalist, joined up. The last to join was Robyn from Trovita Island, who was a single mother of two and former Silver League champion.

Drake wanted them to be different from recognized leagues, so instead of the standard gym challenge with one type of Pokémon, they would reward badges based off of challenges with different goals in mind. Luana's goal was teamwork, Cissy's was accuracy, Robyn's was randomization.

Danny's was adrenaline.

And what better way to get the heart pumping than to hike a mile up a steep mountain?

Sarcasm, mind you.

So, yeah. It's against the rules to ride a Pokémon up to the top of the mountain.

But there's no rule about having a Pokémon _take_ you there, just that you couldn't _ride_ one. A common irregularity that nobody really concerns themselves with. After all, how could a Pokémon take you to the Navel Island gym without carrying you?

Simple.

"Baelish!" I barked.

His head popped out from inside of my jacket, "What do you want meatbag?"

I think he's still mad about the Primeape thing.

"I need you to Teleport me to the top of the mountain."

"You know that I cannot take you a place I have no been."

"Yes, but you can Teleport to places you can see."

"That does not mean pictures, my old trainer thought that too."

"But that _does_ mean that, if I were to begin the hike, you could take me up the trail in like ten Teleports."

He paused, not really thinking of that, and then let out a sigh. "Fine." he grumbled.

I couldn't help but grin. Teleport was so damn awesome.

And if you aren't cheating you aren't trying.

* * *

"Well…" Danny said, looking at me without an ounce of compassion. "I guess I need to make some clarifications to the rules."

After I made my way to the start of the path, Baelish just Teleported me up the trail.

What should have taken about thirty minutes took less than three.

I grinned at him silently, not in the slightest bit ashamed of my actions.

He just sighed, grabbed his Pokéballs and took me out back.

"Now, this challenge comes in three parts, the person who wins two out of three is the victor. Should you lose you will go back to the bottom and _climb_ the mountain. Should you win, you will receive the Sea Ruby Badge."

"Can't wait." And really, I couldn't. I've put off actually _having_ a journey so that I could prep myself.

Well, that and because I couldn't become a trainer in the legal sense until I turned ten, but that's just semantics.

"Are you aware of the requirements for my gym?" he asked me.

I nodded, "A minimum of three Pokémon, one of which knowing the move Ice Beam."

He jerkily nodded, a strained smile on his face. "Very good, we'll begin immediately."

I think he's mad at me.

Upon making our way to the back of the gym, I found my field of vision covered in steam. There were two geysers that kept spewing out scalding hot water at the same time

"The first challenge is to use the Pokémon that knows Ice Beam to freeze a rising geyser quicker than his opponent. Release your Pokémon and when ready, the next geyser to emerge will start the challenge."

I nodded, not bothering to voice how absolutely silly this competition was, and released Umber. She cawed out a "Deli!" and looked around, noting that there weren't any enemies nor were there any dragon babies for her to smother. She faced me and awaited directions.

Damn does she do me proud.

"Umber, when the geyser in front of me surfaces I need you to use your _strongest_ Ice Beam and freeze it, okay? Start from the base up."

She nodded, and turned back to Danny only to see a wall of blue glaring at me.

Well… I know to stay away from this particular Nidoqueen.

"I'm good Danny!" I said, positioning Umber in front of where the geyser would rise.

He shrugged and turned towards his own geyser with nothing but bored disinterest and damn if I knew he was gunna be such a cunt about Teleport he should've just made it so I couldn't _do it_.

We waited patiently, minutes passing without anything happening.

Then, all of a sudden, the geysers both shot up without any warning. Nidoqueen immediately went to work with an Ice Beam at the ready while Umber and me were both dazed.

I snapped out of it quickly though, "Umber! Ice Beam!"

She followed my order and blasted the water with all he might.

They were neck and neck, Nidoqueen had an early lead but Umber, being a natural Ice Type, was able to use her power to a greater advantage.

That's something that I've always found curious. A Pokémon gains strength by learning new moves and techniques, regardless of typing, but when a Pokémon learns a move of their own typing that move is boosted.

Maybe I should teach Thoros Earthquake…

Anyways, Umber was able to beat Nidoqueen with less than a seconds lead. She looked mightily smug, especially when compared to the look of pure rage Nidoqueen had.

Danny was quick to return Nidoqueen, just as she was about to take her rage out on the geyser she froze and finally gave me a look that wasn't disdain.

Namely, embarrassment.

"Sorry about her, she's currently pregnant. Nidoqueens give birth to about ten eggs at a time, so while they're forming inside her she's really moody."

I was instantly glad Pokémon were hatched from eggs, not born the normal way.

Having to deal with an angry Nidoqueen for nine months? Nuh-uh, nobody could pay me enough money to do that.

"Anyways," he continued. "The next challenge is to turn your pillars of ice into bobsleds."

Contrary to what people might believe, I do not remember _everything_ from the Pokémon anime. I remember things that caught my interest, such as the banned episodes or the ones that deal with interesting Pokémon.

I do not remember the details of all the gym battles.

And I especially do not remember the details of the Orange Island gyms.

So… Bobsleds…

There's only one reason we'd need one of those.

…

I almost wish I hadn't traded Arakh.

"Any chance I could just forfeit? I don't have a Pokémon that can precisely cut ice."

"No forfeits, you'll need the bobsled for the third challenge and if I let you forfeit then you'd have no chance."

I withheld my pout.

"For this challenge you may use up to three Pokémon, like so." He proved his point by releasing a Machoke, a Geodude and a Scyther. Machoke and Geodude held his ice pillar and Scyther positioned itself so that it was ready to carve.

I didn't really have any good Pokémon for heavy lifting, Drogon had some strength but he was no Charizard yet. Uh… Well.

Hm…

Ah! I grabbed a duo of Pokéballs and released Valyrian and Thoros next to Umber. They looked around curiously before turning to stare at me.

"I need you to use your steel attacks to turn that pillar of ice into a sled. If you mess up, I want Umber to use Ice Beam and fix it."

Umber and Thoros nodded seriously while Valyrian scoffed at me and put her head under her wing, pretending I didn't exist.

Yeah… Valyrian'll listen to me in battle, and she'll help out my Pokémon from time to time, but she isn't fully trained like Thoros and Umber are. She can fight, she can train, but doing anything outside of those tends to backfire.

To be honest this was just me hoping that she'd listen to me outside of combat and training for once.

Ah well.

I returned her then and there and sent out Winter in her stead. _He_ was fine with doing what I said.

I motioned for Danny to start, and when he blew his whistle I knew one thing for certain.

Damn was I outclassed.

Danny's Scyther was carving into the ice with more grace than a fucking swan, his Machoke was Karate Chopping the marks Scyther made and pulling out excess ice while the Geodude evened out what was left over.

In comparison, my team was going exceptionally slowly. Winter was using Steel Wing to make carvings, and while it was a little sloppy it was honestly really good for his first try.

Thoros, however, didn't seem to know what to do. So he just smashed.

Umber was mightily annoyed.

In the end we were able to make an acceptable bobsled, though we lost by an obnoxious margin. Nearly fifteen minutes.

Danny had this smug little smirk on his face as his Geodude and Machoke brought our bobsleds to the edge of the mountain where a pair of metal stops were installed.

To be fair, his smirk might have been because I felt like I might be having a panic attack. I already died once from going splat thank-you-very-much.

No interest in doing that again.

"The third challenge is a race to the bottom of the mountain using the bobsleds we made. You may use up to three Pokémon to aid you in reaching the bottom, but they must be sat inside the sled. The winner of this race will be the victor in my challenge."

He then returned his Scyther and withdrew an Electrode. They all piled in their bobsled, Geodude and Danny taking the helm while Machoke and Electrode took the rear.

Oh… Weight distribution.

Well, uh. The heaviest Pokémon I have is definitely Valyrian, but there's no way in hell she'd help me out with this.

Well, I guess I'll just use my gut.

I returned Thoros and Winter and withdrew Rhaegal. Upon seeing me she tackled me into the snow and nuzzled at my belly.

Once again, she's close to 100 lbs. and is barely 2 feet tall. Perfect for being used for weight.

While on my back, I called for Umber. When she waddled over and calmed down Rhaegal I gave them my gameplan.

"You three will be riding in that sled with me, Umber, Rhaegal and Baelish. Umber, you'll be up front and shooting Ice Beams down so that we can go faster. Rhaegal, you'll be in the middle. I'll be in the back holding onto Rhaegal and Baelish will be with me."

They all nodded, Umber even saluted to me, and stacked into the bobsled. When I piled in, Rhaegal started to snuggle into my belly

"We're ready Danny!"

He nodded and after he loudly counted to three he pulled on a string that forced the metal stops that our bobsleds were stood on to fall, forcing the sleds down the mountain.

It's one thing to fly on Winters back. He's a steady support that I know will instinctively never stop flying under calm circumstances.

It's another thing entirely to freefall from a mountain off of an ice-made sled.

Yeah... Fuck the rules.

"BAELISH!

* * *

"Here's the Sea Ruby badge, kindly never return to my mountain again." With that, Danny slammed the door on my face.

Ever ruined an adrenaline junkies rush?

I have, it's pretty funny.

He _told_ me that my Pokémon could help me in the third challenge. He didn't put any limits on how they could help me.

Which meant Baelish could just Teleport me to the bottom.

So… Yeah, not my problem.

On to Trovita Island!

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam. Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird - Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard  
**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang  
**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Male  
**

 **Moves:** **Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move), Attract, Water Gun,  
**

 **Ability: Shed Skin  
**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon - Male(Shiny)  
**

 **Moves:** **Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen  
**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon - Female  
**

 **Moves:** **Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move), Attract, Headbutt, Skullbash  
**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu - Male  
**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Badges: 1 - Sea Ruby**

 **Held Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Delibird, Gliscor, Dratini, Charmeleon, Bagon, Natu  
**

 **Storage: Magikarp**

 **Currency: 13,000 Credits**

* * *

A/N: That took far longer than it should have to come out. Really, I'm sorry I let that happen.

Now, onto the good stuff.

So, this is one of the reason Jon wanted Natu so badly. Teleport outside of battle is the greatest hax there is, and Jon will take advantage of that without the slightest bit of remorse. If people don't specify rules, then he'll give them a reason to.

There's something I'd like to add. I mentioned in the second chapter that Jon will be 2 years older than Ash and co.

While that will still be the case, I will be changing how I intended for this story to go. I do _not_ have the patience nor the time to write out a full two years worth of Jons life and journey. Instead, I'll be having a timeskip by the time i'm through with the Orange Islands. No, this will not be the standard time skip where I just let two years pass and show you what changed. There will be a reason for this, there will even be some complaints from Jon, but in the end it will _make sense._

Then, after the skip, Jon will head to Pallet Town.

The plots shall be ruined.

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review.


	15. Nagga

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

Trovita Island is one of those places that you don't really expect.

Primarily due to its location.

Trovita Island is one of the smallest islands in the Orange Archipelago. In fact, prior to Drake forming the Orange Crew, it wasn't considered an island on its own. It was a part of Mandarin South, the largest island in the whole of the Archipelago.

Trovita is located on the north-western bank of Mandarin South, less than a quarter mile away from the shoreline.

The Orange Crew, provided by the Archipelago, was given their islands based on tourism. Some islands, such as Kumquat, had high levels of tourism and were given a gym to keep the levels set.

Others, like Mikan and Navel Island, had low levels of tourism. They were host to small towns, not cities, and were more interested in self-preservation in the form of fishing and produce. These islands were given a gym so that tourism could form in its beginning stages. It worked well for them, Mikan Island became well known throughout Kanto and Johto for their fruits while Navel Island became the dream of hikers and sailors alike.

And then there was Trovita Island.

The blunt truth of the matter was the Trovita Island was given a gym not because it had high tourism or a town that could use tourism, but because it was located in the south. Kumquat is a northern island, Mikan is the western most island in the Archipelago while Navel is the eastern most island.

The _only_ reason Trovita Island was given a gym was because Drake apparently had some major case of OCD and couldn't _stand_ not having a gym in each sector of the Orange Islands.

The original goal was to make Mandarin South the holder of the gym, but they rejected the proposal. The mayor of Mandarin South was of the opinion that the Orange League was a farce and would cost more Credits than it would make. After a few weeks of arguing he just gave them Trovita, if only to make them shut up.

Trovita, an island separated from the whole of the Orange Islands by whirlpools and huge rock-formed spikes jutting out of the water. It is nearly impossible to reach by sea, the only known boat that goes there is a ferry from Trovitopolis City, and without a town or plans for one there was no point in Mandarin South making a galley to carry people to the place.

In simple terms there is nothing there aside from the gym.

Which is where the Trovita gym's basis of randomization came from. The gym itself was chosen on a random chance after all.

Why would I care about this?

I don't, but it's interesting.

Winter had flown with me on his back for a little over three hours until we found our way to Mandarin South. We stopped in Trovitopolis City, which is what used to claim Trovita Island as a part of its territory, in order to use the Pokémon Center for the night. It was about 4:00 when we got there, and while that left plenty of time to just go to the gym I wanted to give my Pokémon the chance to rest up.

Umber more specifically. She did most of the work earlier today, it's only right that she gets spoiled a tad.

Still wish that there was more for people staying in the Pokémon Center food-wise that didn't involve food bars.

* * *

"We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy called out as I walked out of the Center with a belly full of food bars and coffee.

Damn am I gunna miss this come summer when the Hoenn League starts up. No lines in the Pokémon Center, no need to fight for food…

I'm gunna actually have to camp, aren't I?

Of course, camping isn't actually a _bad_ thing here when compared to the activity on Earth. One of the most _glorious_ things that I have noticed in the Pokéverse is one that nobody from here could ever understand.

There are no mosquitos. More than that, there are no bugs in general.

It's true! The only bugs that are around are Bug Type Pokémon, similar to how the only fish are Water Types and the only birds are Flying Types. These folks do not understand the annoyance that is camping because it's _not_ an annoyance to them.

But yeah, Hoenn.

The Hoenn League is when I can truly let loose. Even if I win the Orange League, and I have every intention of doing so, I won't be accredited according to the rest of the world. The Orange League isn't a League recognized tournament, similar to the Battle Frontier. I wanted to make my first legitimate gym challenge to be away from the Kanto/Johto area. My intention is to become an Elite Four member there, and that means I'll be tying myself down too soon. Hoenn will give me the chance to have a proper Journey, to just go at my own pace and explore like no tomorrow.

Hoenn's gunna be great.

Anyways.

I released Winter from his Pokéball and took my place on his back. In a short fifteen minute long flight we found our way to the Trovita Island Gym, located smack dab in the middle of the island.

I returned him and walked up to the gym. Ringing the doorbell, I waited patiently.

The door opened moments later, revealing a boy looking my age with dark red hair and black eyes.

"Yeah?" the boy said.

"I'm here for a gym match." His eyes brightened and he beckoned me inside. After a quick tour of the gym, and I mean it was a _quick_ tour because it was such a small plot, he brought me to Robyn's office where she was going over a computer.

Robyn was, to put it bluntly, a milf. I should have expected it, there are no ugly women here after all, but _damn._

Dark red hair rolled down her head all the way to the middle of her back, bright green eyes hidden behind thick glasses and an hourglass figure that women would kill for.

I _seriously_ hate being ten. I. WANT. TO. FLIRT. _DAMNIT!_

"Yes?" Robyn said.

"Here's here for a gym challenge mum!" said the other boy.

She nodded loftily, "Thank you Rudy, why don't you grab your sister and cart the randomizer over?" He grinned at her and bolted out of her office.

She turned her attention back to the computer, "Name?"

"Jon Snow."

That made her pause, before she started laughing as she typed. "You have no idea how glad I am to meet you so soon. Danny was absolutely _raging_ to all of the Orange Crew about you yesterday. Cissy even said that she'd put a sign up banning flight and Teleport from her challenge."

I couldn't help but give a little smug smile at that, not that she was looking at me. Her eyes were firmly glued to her computer.

"You know," she said. "This is my last season on the Crew. I only joined up so that I could support Rudy and Mahri, my daughter. After eight years I've enough Credits to retire in Trovitopolis. Rudy will be taking over, my Pokémon all like him and listen to him. Most trainers intend to wait until Fall when I am officially done to challenge Trovita."

She finally gave me her full attention. She smiled brightly, "Just some random facts."

Well… This is the gym of randomization.

Rudy came back in that moment, dragging a small cart with a curious machine on it and a little girl with dark red hair and blue eyes.

"Now," Robyn said. "My challenge is simple, you've actually passed the qualifier. My qualifier is to reach my gym without the aid of the ferry or a boat. Just Pokémon. Most trainers don't have a Flying Type that can carry them, especially not on the Orange Islands, and it is an _actual_ challenge to people riding Water Types."

Mahri snickered from behind me.

"But, you're here and I'm not complaining. My challenge is this, a three on three Pokémon battle. The gimmick, however, is that you can't pick the Pokémon you use."

She pointed at the machine, "That picks it."

I couldn't help but blink, none of this computes with my memory of the anime.

"What you do is place your Pokédex inside the machine, or manually type if you don't have one, and input every Pokémon you've caught into it. The machine will then randomize the Pokémon you have and choose three. Should one be away I will allow you time off to collect them."

A little harsh to people that can't use the transfer system, but the gist of it is simple enough. I went through my fanny pack and grabbed my Pokédex, ignoring Rudy's snickers.

I needed more pockets, okay?

I turned to the machine, placed my Pokédex in the open slot.

It made a series of noises, and after a minute it let out a ding. From the top of the machine where a small screen was it showed pictures of the Pokémon I would use.

There was a normal looking Charmeleon first, which meant Drogon. I could totally work with that, and I'm all down for him getting more experience.

Next was a Gliscor, which meant Thoros. Once again, that's good.

Finally…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck.

Magikarp.

* * *

I told Robyn that I needed to fetch Magikarp and it'd take a minimum of five days. She ate it up and said it was no problem.

Yes, I lied straight to her face. Not my proudest moment, but damnit I'm in panic mode.

I returned to the Pokémon Center, called up Professor Oak and transferred Umber to his ranch in exchange for my Magikarp. Turns out he hadn't even let Magikarp out into the pond, he just didn't bother with the species. It's a little harsh, especially when I thought Professor Oak was all about relationships between humans and Pokémon.

Simple truth – Magikarp is a major part of the diets for a large portion of Water Types.

Yeah, forgot about that. Magikarp are _everywhere_. Omnivores and Carnivores eat them all the time and they're _still_ the most populated species in the world. Hell, when I was training in the Dragon's Den I know for a fact that Drogon ate a good few Magikarp. If Professor Oak let my Magikarp out in the pond, he'd be considered a feast instead of a Pokémon by the other lake goers.

So, yeah. Not annoyed in the slightest.

I ended up working with Magikarp for a week, not just five days. He was a fairly easy dude to deal with, so long as I keep up the compliments he did his work. Bit of a compliment whore, this one is.

This issue, was that, similar to almost every Magikarp in the world, he only knew one move: Splash.

The most I was able to do with him was teach him a bastardized version of Tackle by going off of a Splash.

And that only works if he's in water.

I'm pretty much fucked.

* * *

"The gym match between Robyn of Trovita Island and Jon Snow of Shamouti Island will begin momentarily. Rules of this battle, there are no substitutions for either battlers. Each trainer must use a Pokémon of the same typing, examples being Bug versus Bug and Ice versus Ice." Rudy said from the mediator spot of the field.

"The match begins when the challenger releases his first Pokémon."

I stood, stock still.

It escaped my notice that this was my first legitimate Pokémon Battle. I've had some spars with wild Charizards and Blackthorn Gym trainers, but those were just spars. They weren't legitimate battles, the Pokémon were just learning how to deal with situations not actually go all in.

Well, this would be an experience.

I grabbed a Great Ball from my belt and release the inhabitant of it, "Go Thoros!"

He emerged with a cry of "Scor!" and circled around the arena overhead.

"Jon chooses his Gliscor!" Rudy said.

Robyn nodded and released her own Pokémon. It was a giant slate grey beast of a Pokémon, covered in thick armor, had deep red eyes and a drill-like horn atop its head.

"Robyn chooses Rhydon!"

Huh, never seen one before.

"Begin!"

"Thoros! Iron Tail! And don't forget the teeth!" I cried out.

He obediently shot towards Rhydon like a bullet, his tail alight in a metallic silver while his mouth was unnaturally closed.

"Rhydon, stand your ground and when that Gliscor comes close grab it by the tail." Robyn stated blandly.

Rhydon took a stance, holding both its arms out and had a menacing glare on its face.

Thoros got as close as he could and opened his mouth, revealing enlarged teeth glowing teal in a Frost Fang. His tail made contact with Rhydon's chest.

Rhydon roared out in pain but dutifully snatched Thoros up by the tail.

Thoros, while stuck in Rhydon's grip, twirled his body around and sunk his teeth into Rhydons arm.

Rhydon cried out in pain once more, the Frost Fang finding its target easily enough.

"Rhydon," Robyn said in that same bland tone. "Ice Beam."

Shit.

"GUANO!"

And with that, I finally bore witness to Thoros firing an overpowered shit in the face of an adversary. It worked surprisingly well; interrupting Rhydons Ice Beam and made the Rock Type release its hold on Thoros so it could rub the shit out of its eyes.

"Now fly away and use Dark Pulse."

Thoros cackled and after getting away from Rhydon fired a multitude of Dark Pulses at the panicking beast. They made contact, explosions of blackness covering the field in a shadowy mist.

When the mist faded after a few seconds, I bored witness to Rhydon on its back with…

With swirls in its eyes…

And a little bit of shit.

"Damn you Japan…" I muttered under my breath.

"Rhydon is unable to continue the match, the first round goes to the challenger!" Rudy said, his eyes wide at my awesome strategy no doubt.

I returned Thoros silently, Robyn following suit with narrowed eyes.

I went to my belt and withdrew another Pokéball, "Drogon!"

The golden Charmeleon came out with a roar. Both Robyn and Rudy looked quite shocked at his coloring, Rudy more so because he'd likely never seen one before.

"Jon chooses Charmeleon!"

Robyn silently released a Ninetails that took the field without any noise.

She really has these guys trained up.

"Robyn chooses Ninetails."

Robyn kept her eyes narrowed at me. I think she's a little cranky for the glory that is Guano.

"Begin!"

"Drogon, use Drago-"

"Attract." Robyn cut me off.

Ninetails went from being a silent stick to a flirting mess, and sadly Drogon fell for it in an instant.

Damn.

"Hyper Beam."

NO! "DROGON GET OUTA THERE!"

He looked like the Hyper Beam would lead to him getting laid and took it with a smile on his face.

Thus, Drogon was One Hit KO'd.

…Shit.

I returned him and, with a sigh, released Magikarp. His size caught the mother/son pair by surprise but they were quick to mask it. It was just a Magikarp after all.

"Jon chooses Magikarp for his final Pokémon!"

Robyn nodded along, releasing a purple star.

"Robyn chooses Starmie for her final Pokémon!"

Yeah, there wasn't a chance.

"Begin!"

"Tackle." I simply said, better to go out fighting than to just accept it.

Magikarp wobbled around like, well, a fish on dry land would and tried to jump at Starmie.

He barely moved a couple feet.

I barely withheld my groan as Robyn snorted. "Better luck next time," she said.

"Starmie, Thunderbolt."

Starmie began to rotate wildly in the air and from its crystal a torrent of lightning shot towards Magikarp.

Magikarp writhed under the attack, crying out in pain and damn I _wanted_ to help him

Might as well.

"I forfeit-" I was cut off by the sight of Magikarp _glowing._

He literally _shot_ into the air, his body thickening and snaking around the whole of the field we battled on. When the light died down, the form of a titanic Gyarados, literally thrice the size of the standard one at around 90 feet tall _glared_ down at Starmie.

From his newly formed trident like horn, a familiar glow grew and from it a Thunderbolt twice the size of Starmie's came out and smashed into the Mysterious Pokémons body. Starmie made a noise that seemed a mix between static and a scream, and in just a short moment it fell to the ground unceremoniously in a twitching mess.

It was a rare event, but sometimes a Pokémon could learn a new move when it had experienced it a large amount. Some Pokémon could adapt to the feeling of an attack and after a while learn how to use it.

This goes doubly so for evolution.

When a Pokémon evolves under the strain of an attack, it is entirely possible, if a little uncommon, for that Pokémon to learn the attack that forced it to evolve.

It was still a sight for sore eyes to see a Gyarados, a Pokémon that is so weak to Electric attacks that it's not even funny, to use Thunderbolt.

Robyn returned her Starmie, staring at my Gyarados with unnaturally wide eyes. Gyarados himself turned his attention onto me, snaking his massive body down to me. His _tooth_ was the size of my body.

Damn if that's not scary.

I hesitantly let my hand out and touched his newly blued scales, rubbing them happily. He let out a purr, his eyes still staring down on me as if he was waiting for something.

Oh wait…

Compliment whore, right.

"You did amazing," I told him, and there was no embellishment. That statement was completely honest. "I never expected you to do this well, and look what you did? You evolved!"

He _preened_ at me.

"Y'know, I haven't given you a name yet. I'd like to, if that's fine."

He warbled at me, and I took that as an affirmative.

I'd had this name in mind for a time, if I ever got my hands on a Gyarados. The reason I didn't name him this when he was a Magikarp was because Magikarps tend to have fatal accidents before they can evolve when in a trainers hands.

"You'll be called Nagga."

The name of the ancient sea dragon that the Grey King of the Iron Islands battled. Who's very bones were used to craft the crown of salt and stone and form the sea salt throne.

Not that I intend to let _my_ Nagga be used in such a way.

There's only one problem left that I _really_ should have dealt with.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How in the hell am I gunna feed this monster?

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam. Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados - Male  
**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang  
**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Male  
**

 **Moves:** **Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move), Attract, Water Gun,  
**

 **Ability: Shed Skin  
**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon - Male(Shiny)  
**

 **Moves:** **Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen  
**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon - Female  
**

 **Moves:** **Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move), Attract, Headbutt, Skullbash  
**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu - Male  
**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Badges: 2 - Sea Ruby, Spike Shell  
**

 **Held Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Gliscor, Dratini, Charmeleon, Bagon, Natu, Gyarados  
**

 **Storage: Delibird  
**

 **Currency: 13,000 Credits**

* * *

A/N: I whipped this up because I felt pretty damn bad about my slow update. Two months is too long, especially when it only takes my about 5-6 hours to write these things up.

So, you now know Jon's intentions for his post-Archipelago situation. Hoenn is the only region, aside from Kanto, Johto and the Islands, that I know. I don't know Sinoh, Unova or Kalos and while I have every intention to _learn_ them, it's not much of a priority of mine.

This was Jon's first battle, and the first battle I wrote. I think it came out alright, Pokémon battles are tricky to write, and I didn't want to fall into the trap of it being a bland amalgamation of words.

I finally got to use Guano, so that's something.

Robyn was not happy with Jon when he did that with Thoros. So, when it was Drogon v Ninetails, she pulled a cheapshot at him in the form of Attract and Hyper Beam as revenge.

Did you know that both Starmie and Gyarados could use Thunderbolt? I didn't until I researched them today. I figured that was a pretty good way for Magikarp to evolve.

So, Nagga is 90 feet tall. Gyarados, according to the Pokédex, are 20 feet tall. I figure that, by looking at the anime variant, Gyarados tend to be around 30 feet tall.

Anybody wanna see something that big mad at you?

I wouldn't.

And now Jon comes to the major problem of food.

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review.


	16. Sunburst Island

Professor Oak stared at me through the screen of the local Pokémon Centers videophone with nothing but a raised brow on his wrinkled face.

I returned the look with a raised brow of my own.

Baelish couldn't stop giving a squeaky little snicker from atop my head.

Nagga, whose head barely fit inside the Pokémon Center front door, warbled from behind me in hunger.

I ignored the panic-stricken look Nurse Joy and the other Pokémon Trainers in the vicinity were giving me and Nagga with practiced ease.

 _"You know,"_ Professor Oak said conversationally. _"I enjoy working with Pokémon quite a lot, I wouldn't have become a Professor if I didn't. That does not, however, mean I enjoy dealing with a living, breathing bankruptcy."_

It took a good bit of effort not to snicker at that description of Nagga.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked him. We were on the topic of _how_ I was going to feed Nagga. He was very surprised I had captured a King, and was equally surprised that Nagga listened to me; to be fair so was I. Turns out, Nagga didn't actually have a crush on the Island Joy – well he _did_ – but he really just followed her everywhere because she was the only human that gave him attention; that's what I gathered at least. Since I give him all the attention he wants he's surprisingly chill with me.

Naturally I have no complaints.

Professor Oak sighed from his side of the screen, wiping a handing over his brow. _"There are two options. One, you have him feed on the large population of deep sea dwelling Pokémon. Two, you ask Professor Elm."_

Option one was perfectly fine in my book, Gyarados as a species don't give two shits about Magikarps so there would be plenty of feed for Nagga.

The major problem is when I go mainland and don't have access to the sea. True, I could just have Winter fly me to sea so that Nagga could grab some grub, but that would be a fairly time consuming investment; one I'd like to avoid if at all possible.

Option two however, piqued my interest. "Professor Elm?"

Professor Oak nodded, _"As you know each of the regional professors study a different branch of Pokémon and collaborate our findings very closely with one another. I study the relationships between humans and Pokémon while Professor Elm studies Pokémon evolution and breeding. He's one of the few people to have worked with and owned a King gene, I believe it was a Raticate. If anybody knows how to feed one of those, it'd be him. Here, I'll send a message on your Pokégear with his contact information, just let him know that Samuel sent you."_

I nodded and we chatted amiably for the rest of the call. He was fairly entranced by Baelish, kept asking me to send my super-circle-bird on over for translation purposes. I normally have no problem doing something like that, but Baelish was _my_ translator and I'm a naturally selfish guy. He then told me how Umber was doing, basically saying that all she'd been doing was sleeping since she got there.

Good for her.

He then told me how Gary was doing, along with the boy's supposed rival; Ash Ketchum. I hadn't really bothered to think about Ash all that much, which was a bit of a surprise. I knew so much about Pokémon purely because I watched the show religiously as a kid and since Ash was the main character of that it _was_ strange that I'd never really given him much thought.

I'll figure out what to do about that, if anything, later.

Gary had apparently taken to pestering Professor Oak for a Pokémon or a Pokéball so he could catch his own from the forest between Pallet and Viridian. Professor Oak obviously rejected that, it was one thing for somebody like me to capture a Pokémon; that was a matter of necessity since I'm an orphan and all that rot.

Gary, however, was still seven and was also the grandson of the world renowned Professor Oak; he didn't _need_ a Pokémon until he was of age or close to the proper age.

A thought struck me, just as Professor Oak was about to hang up his line.

"Professor Oak, hold on a moment!"

He paused and turned to me, _"Yes?"_

"Sorry, but when is Gary's birthday? Daisy's too? Might as well tell me Ash's while I'm at it."

He blinked, obviously confused about my line of questioning, but gave the dates out easily enough. _"Gary was born on May 1_ _st_ _, Daisy was born on February 17_ _th_ _and Ash was born May 6_ _th_ _. If I might ask, why do you want to know?"_

I wasn't going to tell him the _real_ reason I wanted to know, but I had some good backups.

"Well, Gary's been bugging you for a Pokémon lately, right?"

 _"You will not get him a Pokémon for his birthday; he will get his starter the same as everybody else. That is final."_

He hung up on me right then and there, without even giving me a goodbye.

Well then.

I dialed in the number he gave me for Professor Elms lab and waited patiently.

 _Ring~_

 _Ring~_

 _Ring~_

 _Rin-"Hello?!"_ A rather frazzled at overly nasal voice called out; the only thing I could see in the video call was the back of a dudes head.

Professor Elm seemed to be the weird sort.

"Professor Elm? My names Jon Snow; Professor Oak gave me your contact information so that I could ask you a question, if you have the time." I couldn't help but add in, "Also, you're facing the wrong way."

He paused for a moment before turning his chair around. He seemed like a pretty young dude, for a regional professor at least. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties with cropped brown hair, thick glasses covering blue eyes and an overall skinny frame.

 _"He did? Truly? Samuel has always been the sort to keep his protégés to himself. Well, what can I do for you son?"_

His voice sounded calm, and his face was set in stone, but I could tell he was struggling with something. His leg was moving out of frame at random and his eyebrow kept twitching.

There was also a good bit of background noise.

I chose to ignore that and speak plainly, these Pokéverse folk don't deal well with subtlety.

"I caught a Magikarp with a King Gene that evolved into a Gyarados and don't know how to feed him," I bluntly stated.

His eyes widened behind his glasses and damn I think they're twinkling like Dumbledores.

 _"Truly? Oh, that's wonderful! Kings are such a rare group, though I suppose gene would be more accessible with Magikarp being the most common species in the world. My Raticate was a stroke of luck, I just had my Noctowl track the biggest thing she could find and she found him in a little less than an hour."_

"Professor Elm? Food?" I cut him off because he's a rambler and ramblers are a pain in the ass.

He coughed into his hand and nodded quickly, _"Well, first off let's talk location; where are you?"_

"The Orange Islands, I'm in the Mandarin South Pokémon Center-"

Nagga warbled louder from behind me. One of the trainers let out a shriek and I think some glass broke in the background.

 _"What was that?"_ Professor Elm asked smartly.

"Nagga, my Gyarados."

 _"Truly?!"_ He sounded like a kid on a sugar high. _"Please let me take a good look at him."_

Simple enough request.

I stepped to the side, letting the crackpot bask in the glory that was my Pokémon. To be fair, Nagga is a _big_ Pokémon; comparable in size to a Wailord.

 _"What a magnificent specimen,"_ Professor Elm exclaimed. _"Truly you've been blessed Jon."_

You have no idea.

"So… Food?"

 _"Right! Apologies. I suppose for now, while you're in the Orange Islands, have your Gyarados eat local wildlife. When you reach the mainland come visit me, I'll show you the trick I used for my Raticate."_

Alrighty then.

Professor Elm then tried to stamp down again from out of frame, and out of nowhere a Totodile hopped onto his shoulders and chomped his head.

 _"GAH! GET OFF ME TOT-"_

I just cut the connection there.

I turned around, pulled out Nagga's ball, returned him, and walked out of the Pokémon Center. From the sighs in the background, I take it that the inhabitants of the building were quite happy to be rid of me.

I walked for a solid twenty minutes, no point in releasing Winter when I have legs of my own for trips like this, and made my way to the beach. There were a bunch of people littered across the sands.

So many solid nines and tens in bikinis.

So many people to scare the shit out of.

"NAGGA!" I called, releasing his ball with extra fabulousness because nobody would call a guy with a Gyarados that big flamboyant and I want to mess with people. He exploded onto the sand, making at least twenty people scream, and when he fully materialized they ran like all hell broke loose.

Nagga looked around, his eyes downtrodden at the large amount of people running from him, but quickly turned his attention onto me.

"Nagga, sorry to say, but you've gotta hunt for your food. I'll wait out here till you've had your fill and then we'll move on, sound good?" I asked, rubbing his jaw as I spoke. I learned, recently since he evolved earlier today, that Nagga is a fan of physical affection.

He's always down for some lovin'.

Nagga warbled an affirmative at me and slithered on into the ocean.

Well, looking around I can tell that people are scared shitless of me. It's a fair reaction; most people don't like evolving Magikarps and prefer to capture Gyarados as they are, which means they will be temperamental as all hell. Seeing a ten year old brat handling a Gyarados that big would scare anybody.

Well… Pokémon as a whole don't really understand the value of time, and I'm on a beach in a body that doesn't really get sunburns.

And would you look at that? A free basket full of beach supplies donated by one of the panickers!

I took off all my clothes, save for my boxers and my ball belt, and decided that I was tired.

Good time for a nap.

* * *

Nagga came back about an hour later, and after returning him my team and I went off to the next island.

Winter, as it turns out, was also hungry. Not so much so that he couldn't fly, but enough to know that it would be best to make a pit stop. Originally, as we did with the last two gyms, we were just going to go straight for Mikan Island, home to the Mikan Gym.

With Winter nice and hungry though, it was easier to just stop at Sunburst Island; there'll probably be a Pokémon Center there and I can get a good night's rest.

Now, while I remember a good bit from the anime and games, I do not remember _everything._ I don't remember what the significance of most islands were in that context, and the only things that really held my attention were gym battles, introducing interesting Pokémon or when new Pokémon were captured; I never really cared much for Ash and his busybodies side adventures.

So, when I landed in Sunburst Island I was slapped in the face with nostalgia. There were shops _everywhere_ selling glass and crystal wares and naturally I decided that fuck the Mikan Gym I've got better things to do.

Like capture an Onix made out of fucking _crystal._

What, you think because I prioritize Flying Types that I won't catch other things? If I saw a Legendary Pokémon, or a Pseudo-Legendary or any unusual Pokémon such as the Crystal Onix I'm gunna go for it.

If only because I'm a hoarder to the highest degree and am quite proud of it.

* * *

I've spent a solid _month_ looking through this damned island on foot because I can't remember shit.

Those Pokémon Trappers I read about have gained far more respect from me; this is time consuming and generally annoying work. Sunburst Island isn't even that big, it's just that in order to find a Pokémon that can live underground _indefinitely_ I need to sacrifice more time to being thorough.

Yes, I know that the Crystal Onix lives here. No, I do not know _where_ it lives. Because of that, I have had to search on foot, since Sunburst is a heavily forested island which means I wouldn't be able to find any caves or holes or caverns from above; at least not very well.

Another thing, I can't use any of my Pokémon, aside from Baelish and Thoros, to help me search. Winter hates being confined to the ground, Valyrian just wouldn't help, Nagga is way too big, and there was absolutely no way in hell I'd let Rhaegal, Viserion or Drogon out of sight for any damned reason; they were as rare as rare got.

I couldn't use Thoros in the first week because he was still too damned excitable from his victory against Ryhorn; more so the way he won. He chose to show how excited he was by being… Difficult.

Essentially he was shitting everywhere and wouldn't stop.

Took Nagga needing to flatten him, I just had the guy lay down on Thoros, but I got the prankster to stop firing off Guano's for no reason.

At first I thought _this was gunna be easy!_

Dead. Wrong.

So, it's come to my attention that when it comes to capturing Pokémon I've been nothing but a lucky sob. Winter was one thing, and I nearly died to catch him, but Arakh? Umber? Viserion I? Almost all of my Pokémon have been found and captured by sheer dumb luck, and now that I'm actually hunting for a specific Pokémon with barely any information I realize that this is actually hard shit.

It's _expected_ that I, as a trainer, spend days and weeks and months and possibly even years searching for the perfect additions to my team. Onix would never be such, I'm gunna be a Flying type master and don't really care much about Rock types, but the point of the matter is that I have no room to complain; if it was any another ten year old twerp of a trainer then that person knew that _it was expected._

And here I thought that most of my fellow ten year old twerpy trainers were rich, snobby pricks. There's the occasional snob to be sure, I've seen a couple pass through the Blackthorn Gym when I was spending my months with Aunt Claire, but for the most part if this is what every trainer has to go through someday I take back all of my prejudice.

Well, maybe not _all_ of it. I still think gingers have no soul.

So, I was stuck in the woods for a solid month; my Pokégear said it'd been thirty days and it was currently February 10th. Turns out there's no Pokémon Center on Sunburst Island, Winter had to make due with local berries, so I've been roughin' it the whole time.

Well, that and training.

See, just because most of my Pokémon aren't good for finding Onix or are too rare to let out of my sight doesn't mean I wasn't paying them any attention. I admit, I was pretty lax when it came to training Valyrian and Winter during the month I was here, since they were my most well trained Pokémon, and instead had them take on tutoring roles for my other Pokémon. Primarily, I focused on my dragons babies, Drogon and Nagga.

Rhaegal and Viserion primarily worked on polishing their physical attacks, accuracy and teamwork. Viserion is the only Pokémon I have that knows Water Gun, and the Mikan Gym's entire challenge revolves around Water types, whereas Rhaegal knows Hydro Pump as an Egg Move and I had to make sure that she knew what she was doing. Drogon was a bucket of surprises and learned both Iron Tail and Metal Claw from Valyrian; weird since I know for a fact that Valyrian hate's Drogon's species after her stint in the Charicific Valley.

Ah well, no complaints.

The most interesting case came from Nagga. Nagga took in moves like a sponge takes in water. He learned Twister from Winter, Body Slam from Viserion, Headbutt from Rhaegal, Ice Fang from Thoros and Iron Head from Valyrian. Naturally, due to his size, I had him practice solely on the southern side of the island since I wanted him to be as far away from civilization as possible.

But yeah, outside of training I've basically just been roughin' it.

Reason? Because Sunburst Island is a tourist island. Which, if you don't understand tourism, means _every damned thing is overpriced to hell._ Basically everything is overpriced, and I had to waste almost 500C just to feed my Pokémon; not counting Nagga.

It's a fact of life.

Which is why I had gained a wonderful skill during my stint here; open-fire Ratata cooking.

Luckily there's plenty of those buggers around and nobody particularly cares what you eat when they can't see you.

That's probably the thought process cannibals go through now that I think about it…

"Human!" Baelish tweeted at me, randomly Teleporting onto my scalp. "I've found the Pokémon you described."

What he means by "described" is that I showed him a picture of what Onix looks like on my Pokédex then I showed him the crystal wares being sold on Sunburst and told him that it should be made out of that instead of rock.

I hadn't gotten any luck yet, but it appears my luck is taking off for me.

"Show me." I commanded.

Baelish Teleported me directly to the opening of a small cavern into the ground on the edge of the island that was hidden by foliage. He then Teleported away and returned an instant later with Thoros, who looked quite comfortable with a pile of berries in claw.

We would be having words about that.

Baelish led me into the cave, and thank _god_ he learned Flash while we were looking for this Onix; it's too usefulness of a move to pass up. He lit up nice and bright and led me through the cave. I released Drogon too, his coloring and tail helped light the cave.

We walked for fifteen minutes straight, a few interruptions came in the form of wild Zubat, but those were either ignored or swatted away like flies by Drogon and Thoros.

Finally we made our way to what could be described as pure and utter anime.

It was a cavern lit up by fragmented crystals that glowed a bright blue; comparable to the sky in color. In the middle of the cavern was a fairly large lake of water that was so blue it bordered on unnatural, like somebody shoved some chlorine in there.

"This is where I saw it, this Crystal Onix I believe. Under the water." Baelish said as he stopped using Flash.

And now came the question of how to get that Onix out of the water.

The answer was fairly simple.

"NAGGA!"

I released him onto the land surrounding the lake and gave him a single order.

"Thunderbolt the lake."

His trident-like horn charged up and shot a large a stream of lightning into the water, and from inside the water a deep and reverberating groan sounded.

Onix came barreling out, his large crystal body blinding me for a moment, and slammed his large form directly into Nagga. Nagga roared in challenge and they began going at each other physically.

I returned Nagga then and there; I only needed him to lure Onix out, I didn't want him to mess up the crystals. Onix glared down at me, and I just blew him a raspberry.

"Drogon, Flamethrower!"

Drogon stepped up and shot a blast of flame at Onix. I might not have remembered where the Onix was from the anime, but I _do_ remember how he was taken down.

A Flamethrower from a Charmeleon. It's like the universe is _telling_ me that this Onix will be mine and I refuse to combat such a divine coincidence.

Onix let out a screech of pain, his Crystals somehow catching on fire, and after about thirty seconds of writhing under the flames of Drogon he toppled down and smacked his head into the water; conveniently leaving his tail out for me to smack with a Pokéball.

In fact, I did just that.

I tossed the ball at Onix's tail and waited patiently.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seve- _click_

I picked up the Pokéball of my new Pokémon and rubbed it against my cheek.

"You're gunna make me _so_ much money."

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot - Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam. Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory - Female  
**

 **Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract  
**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados - Male  
**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Fang, Twister, Heabutt, Iron Head  
**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor - Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang  
**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini - Male  
**

 **Moves:** **Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move), Attract, Water Gun, Tackle, Body Slam  
**

 **Ability: Shed Skin  
**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon - Male(Shiny)  
**

 **Moves:** **Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail  
**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon - Female  
**

 **Moves:** **Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move), Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam  
**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu - Male  
**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash  
**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow - Male**

 **Badges: 2 - Sea Ruby, Spike Shell  
**

 **Held Poké** **mon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Gliscor, Dratini, Charmeleon, Bagon, Natu, Gyarados  
**

 **Storage: Delibird, Onix  
**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

A/N: So that took a little longer that expected, but as you lot are probably well aware I'm a naturally scatterbrained person and my updates are infrequent at best.

On to the juicy stuff.

Jon needs to figure out how in the hell he's gunna feed Nagga. While he's on the Orange Islands Nagga will just eat sealife. When Jon goes mainland, then the problem will be solved. I've an idea of how to fix it, and it fits in with what one would expect from Pokémon.

Folks might question the Onix. It's very simple; that thing should easily be worth millions. Jon is not a moral enough person to _not_ sell a Pokémon if he has no interest in using it; and he isn't gunna use an Onix.

Next chapter will be the Third Gym. We're getting out of the Orange Islands nice and quick, and we'll be onto some more exciting stuff soon enough!

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review!


	17. Early Boobs

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

After rubbing my face against the red rim of the Pokéball that held my latest capture, it disappeared in a flash of silver light. I already had eight Pokémon in my party, and the laws of the world made it so that I couldn't spend time with Onix until I had available space. Not that I particularly had a mind to do so; this Onix was going up for sale the moment I found out how to sell him-her- _it_.

With a shrug, I looked around the room, the crystals reflected light into the clear water by my feet. I had had the opportunity to research Onix as a species while I was searching for the Crystal Onix, and learned that contrary to popular belief, there was no such thing as a shiny variant of the species.

An Onix gained pigmentation based on its diet, not its genes, as did a multitude of other Rock type Pokémon. The rocks that an Onix would consume from when they were hatched was what determined the coloration of an Onix. The reason most Onix were colored a dull grey was because that was the most common color of rock in the underground areas that the species tended to call home.

Now, with that explanation, it seemed obvious that if you had a diamond, and an Onix egg, you would get a Diamond Onix. Technically this is true, but a single precious gemstone would change nothing. There needed to be enough sediment for Onix to feed off of in order to consume its body weight, and an Onix weighed approximately five hundred pounds

This was the crux as to why the Crystal Onix was so rare. Not only was it a highly unique coloration, making it more likely to sell for a high price, it meant that there was a location where an Onix, and other rock types, could potentially eat their body weight in _crystal_ and gain the same attribute.

And I was the only person in the world that knew where this place was.

"Drogon! Thoros!" I called out. The golden scaled Charmeleon had been drinking from the Crystal Cave's lake, and Thoros was hanging on his tail from the roof of the cave, snacking on his fruits.

"It's time to return to your Pokéball. You've earned a good rest."

They let out a gargled whine, Drogon from the water in his mouth and Thoros from the food in his own, and I didn't give them the chance to complain any further. I would have kept them out, but I had already deviated from my schedule to the extreme by spending a month looking for this cave, and Baelish didn't have the ability to teleport the three of us at once. He could have simply brought us out one at a time, true, but that would tax his stamina even further, and I didn't want to take any chances.

"Baelish," I said, looking down my jacket. The fruit shaped bird was nestled inside my the breast pocket of the article of clothing, and didn't look interested in moving. Blearily, he opened a single beady black eye and looked up at me.

"What do you want?" he chittered irritably. "I was just about to take one of my daily naps."

"And you can, I just need you to do two things for me."

He sighed, "What do you need, human?"

"Memorize where this cave is located, I know that I'll be returning here eventually, and use Teleport to take me to the beach of this island."

He squawked at me, and flew from my breast pocket to my head, pecking furiously at my scalp. I think my blood might be mixing in with my hair, though nobody would be able to notice. It didn't take a genius to determine that he was insulted.

" _Memorize_ where this place is? I am a proud member of the Xatu line! I remember everything that matters!"

I pinched my nose and feebly attempted to swat him away. It didn't work. "And I'm telling you that this place matters."

The Tiny-Bird Pokémon huffed, and before I could say anything more, I found myself ten feet above the open ocean. Gravity did its job, and I fell right in the water; my backpack acting as a floatation device. I sputtered and flailed, as anybody would do when something unexpected like this would occur.

 _Ohhhh_ that damned bird was going to feel. My. Wrath. I could see him overhead, laughing down at me as he circled my floating form. With a growl, I shoved my hand towards my ball belt and grabbed his own Pokéball. I returned him in an instant, and made the personal decision to keep him inside that ball for a good and _long_ time-out.

Looking around, I found my growl growing in volume. The open water was a terrible place to release Winter. Valyrian would just ignore my plight, and so I didn't even consider sending her out.

That left one option.

My growl turned into a groan, and as I deposited Baelish's ball back onto my belt, I retrieved Nagga's. Releasing the titanic form of my Gyarados, I was immediately bombarded by my ears bleeding from his loud roar and the smell of his absolutely nasty breath.

The blue giant looked around, causing wakes to move me too and fro, and finally he zeroed in on me and let loose a warbled greeting.

A false smile appeared on my face, and I forced myself to be enthusiastic for him. It's wasn't Nagga's fault that I was in a bad mood. "Hey buddy! Great job with the Onix! Sorry I had to return you so quickly, but I didn't want you two to topple the cave. But, I had a thought! Since I returned you so quickly last time, I thought that I could ride on your back and go to Mikan Island like that, instead of from Winters back. Spend some quality time with my favorite Water type."

He crooned at me, his eyes curved happily, and he dunked his head underneath the waves. A beat passed, and I found myself being lifted by his tri-pronged horn. My clothes were dripping onto his head, and I was damn lucky that the Orange Island climate was a tropic, or else I would have been shivering.

"Thanks bud!" I called out, "Just give me a moment to check which direction I need you to go."

He warbled once more from underneath me, and rose his large head high above the water. I didn't have a fear of heights, but I did gain a fear of falling when my parachute didn't deploy properly, and so I couldn't help but tighten my grip on his horn.

Slowly, I unzipped my phanny pack and pulled out my Pokégear. The multi-purpose tool was wet, but luckily it was made to be water proof. I pulled up the GPS and saw that Baelish dropped me a few miles south of Sunburst; the little bastard.

It was lucky that Mikan Island was only seventy-three miles west of Sunburst Island.

* * *

It took us three hours to get to Mikan Island. We could have gone quicker, had Nagga been inclined to sprint, but I couldn't expect him to do that for long. Plus, if the Mikan Gym held true to the same challenge that the show did, then I would need Nagga to conserve his energy.

When we made our way to the beachfront of the island, I couldn't help but laugh as people that were enjoying the tropics let out shrill screams at the sight of Nagga. Funny though it was, I had a goal, and I'd already wasted enough time. I was quick to offer Nagga my thanks and return him.

Scanning the beach, I saw a lifeguard looking down at me from a high white chair with a strained expression on his face.

"Hey!" I called, "Can I get some directions?"

He looked down at me with pursed lips, and let out a deep breath. "Next time, don't enter the public beach on that monster. Where do you need to go? The Pokémon Center?"

I shook my head, "The gym."

He nodded, and pointed a finger to his left; my right. "Walk the sand for another four miles, and there should be a dirt path that leads toward the woods. That path will last for another seven miles, but the gym is at the end of it."

Eleven miles in total. I wasn't going to walk that, that'd take hours.

With a nod of thanks, I grabbed Winter's Pokéball and released the Pidgeot onto the sand. He cawed, and looked around the shore with a perplexed expression.

I just hopped on his back and tugged on his scalp feathers. I didn't feel like explaining why we weren't on Sunburst at the moment, I just wanted to go to the gym. Winter complied with my demand without a fuss, as he had been trained, and shot up into the air, billowing a gust of sand into the lifeguard in that same instant.

I heard him shout at me from below, but Winter took off quicker than I could apologize.

It was easy enough to direct Winter; I just had him look for a dirt trail in the woods and follow it. His vision was many times better than mine was, and he could pinpoint minute details in ways that I would never be able to replicate. It took him a few minutes to find the trail, but when he did it was a simple trip. Less than five minutes later, he circled the Mikan Gym from overhead.

It was a simple white walled building, with an orange roof and it was surrounded by tall, leaning palm trees of all manner. The highlight of the gym wasn't the building itself, but the waterfront that it was built upon. The water was clearer than the small lake inside the Crystal Cave, and even from my position atop Winter's back I could make out small dunes of sand and shells from beneath the current.

Winter landed in front of the gym, and I calmly rewarded him by rubbing his chest feathers. He crooned happily, eyes closed in bliss, and after a moment I pulled out his Pokéball and returned him.

I turned and focused my full attention onto the gym. The doors were made of glass, and I could see the arena just inside. With a furrowed brow, I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Is anybody here?" I called out, my voice echoing through the arena.

Silence greeted me, and I quickly found myself growing antsy. I called out once more, and when silence greeted me once again I just started exploring. There was an open door on the other side of the gym, on the arena side that the gym leader was meant to stand at, and I went through.

It was apparent that the gym also served as the leader's home. This room led to an apartment living room, with a couch and television parallel.

And, more apparent, was the person laying on the couch. She was a very pretty woman, with messy brown hair that jutted in all manner of direction, a heart shaped face and fair skin. I couldn't really make out how her body looked, hidden underneath a blanket.

There was also a dribble of drool escaping her mouth, and a small snore sounded from her nose.

Great, this was Cissy, the Mikan Gym Leader. Now, it would be one thing to wake her up and tell her that I wanted to challenge her, but I was in her apartment. Legally speaking, I was trespassing.

Ah, wait. An idea came to mind.

I left the room and released Rhaegal. The tiny Bagon let out a happy cry and tried to headbutt me, but I nimbly dodged and she slammed her rock hard scalp directly into the door. It banged against the wall, and the sound was loud enough to wake up Cissy with a start. She shoved her blanket off of her body and stood up, looking towards the sound wildly.

"Rhaegal! Calm down!" I chided, and the small dragon looked like she would cry. In her defense, I had never really reprimanded her, and in this instance I was actually quite happy that her loud personality awoke my target, but appearances needed to be made.

I let out a breath and returned Rhaegal.

Turning around, I caught sight of something I hadn't expected to see so soon, and I wasn't disappointed in the slightest.

 _Boobs._

Cissy, it seemed, didn't like sleeping with a shirt on, and she was only wearing a pair of blue panties to cover her lower body.

As I blatantly stared, she caught on to the fact that her money makers were out in the open, and hastily grabbed her blanket to cover up. Her glare seemed like it could melt fire.

I held up my hands, the universal sign of peace, and spoke. "Sorry about that, I let my Bagon out while I waited for somebody and she came in her. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Her glare didn't lesson, and she just pointed towards the door and hissed at me. It wasn't hard to determine what she wanted, so I just got out of there and waited in the arena.

It took her three minutes to come out and while her glare was gone, I doubted she wasn't angry. She was dressed in a yellow one-piece swimsuit now.

"My name is Cissy." She said, her teeth grit together and her voice forceful. "I am the Leader of the Mikan Gym. What is your name, challenger?"

"Jon Snow."

She breathed in deeply, and let out a rumbling sound. "I've heard of you. I was expecting you about a month ago, but it seems schedules change."

Yep, she was mad.

"I was on a hunt for a Pokémon." I admitted. "I only caught it this morning, and rushed over here."

She began to walk, speaking all the while. "Normally I would give challengers an accuracy test before my proper challenge, but for some reason I'm not in the mood to wait around. I want this challenge to be done quickly, and I want you gone the moment we're done; regardless of if you win or lose."

It wasn't like I could come back for at least a week if I were to have lost. Those were the rules of the Orange League, to keep it competitive when there were only four gym leaders.

"My challenge is a race on the water." She continued. "The requirement is that you use a Water type. Flying types are not permitted, and the use of Teleport is likewise not allowed. You will ride atop your Pokémon, and the first person's Pokémon to swim to a flag on a buoy in the ocean and return to the beach wins."

"What about a Water/Flying type?"

"That's fine, so long as it doesn't fly."

Good.

She led me to the beach, and up close it was an even prettier sight. There was a line in the sand, and when Cissy stood on one side of it I stood on the other.

"Release your Pokémon." She said, enlarging her own Pokéball as she spoke.

I grabbed Nagga's ball and released him, just as she released her own beast. I looked over and saw a giant blue turtle, with cannons. Blastoise stood just a little taller than Cissy did, and a head taller than I did.

Cissy was looking at Nagga with an agape mouth. Blastoise was also staring at my Gyarados, though the turtle's gaze was more challenging.

"I've never seen a Gyarados as large as yours is. I just assumed that Robyn was overexaggerating."

She then remembered she was mad at me, and squashed her interest in Nagga and, after picking up a rock the size of her fist, mounted her Blastoise's back.

I copied her action, taking my spot on Nagga's back, wrapping my arms around his tri-pronged horn. I quickly explained to him that this was a race, that I wanted him to go ask quickly as he could, and to not worry about me. He warbled at me, and I found his two whiskers wrapping around my body, acting like a seatbelt.

I hadn't known he could manipulate those.

"Are you ready?" Cissy asked.

"I am!" I called back.

She nodded and lifted the rock she had picked up only a moment ago, "This rock is what will tell you to start. I'm going to throw it in front of us, and when it hits the water we start."

She cocked her arm, and threw it farther than I had expected. It arched upwards some ten feet in the air, and dropped down like the rock it was.

It splashed into the water, and Nagga and Blastoise let out roars of challenge. Blastoise shot into the water, but Nagga went and did something amazing.

He used his body as a spring and _rocketed_ into the air, passing the buoy that marked the halfway point of the race and slammed the whole of his body into the water. I snorted up salt water by accident, and choked lightly, but Nagga continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. He then flailed his way towards the beachfront.

Cissy's Blastoise was shaken up by the large wake Nagga's cannon ball produced, and struggled to make it towards the buoy, but it was still faster than Nagga was in the water by a long shot. Even though we had a substantial lead, Cissy was catching up.

When we reached the halfway point between the buoy and the beach, Cissy had caught up. She had a taunting smile on her face, and her Blastoise was purposefully keeping pace with us just so she could talk.

"You know!" She yelled, "I thought that your Gyarados was going to be a challenge! I guess bigger isn't better. It's actually pretty useless!"

Now, I was all for a proper taunting, and I would have happily returned fire. But, two things made that an impossibility.

One: I was stuck. Nagga had tightened his grip on me with his whiskers, and I could barely breathe, let alone yell.

Two: Nagga was _mad_. Regardless of his temperament towards me, his species was called the Atrocious Pokémon for a damn good reason. He didn't take being insulted well.

Nagga began to thrash even harsher, and he roared his anger. Cissy seemed to catch on that a Gyarados King was a terrible Pokémon to taunt, and tried to make her Blastoise pick up the pace.

It didn't work.

From Nagga's horn, the same one that I was attached to, a stream of electricity escaped and arced towards the Blastoise. I recognized the attack from both videos and the feeling of touching the source of it directly; Thunder Wave.

The Thunder Wave slammed into the side of Cissy's Blastoise, causing the turtle to go unnaturally still; it was paralyzed. It was sad, in a funny sort of way, when I saw that Blastoise's shell could float, and yet the turtle couldn't move in the _water_. Its attempts at movement were useless, and while it crooned pitifully Cissy yelled at us from the water. Really, she had no business yelling, this was her own fault.

We crossed the finish line with no further incident.

Cissy ended up needing to return her Blastoise, and released her Seadra to bring her back to the beach. She just glared at me and dug through her hair, pulling the Coral-Eye Badge out of the mess that called her scalp home and threw it on the ground. She then returned her Seadra and stomped towards her gym without another word.

I would collect the badge when I wasn't paralyzed.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory – Female**

 **Moves: Syeel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Fang, Twister, Headbutt, Iron Head, Thunder Wave**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor – Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dratini – Male**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush(Egg Move), Attract, Water Gun, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon – Male(Shiny)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail**

 **Ability: Blaze**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Bagon – Female**

 **Moves: Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump(Egg Move), Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu – Male**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow – Male**

 **Badges: 3 – Sea Ruby, Spike Shell, Coral-Eye**

 **Held Pokémon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Gliscor, Dratini, Charmeleon, Bagon, Natu, Gyarados**

 **Storage: Delibird, Onix**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

So, there we go. It's been a long while since I've updated, and I have some exciting news!

First off, the reason that I haven't updated is simply because I got bored of Pokémon and didn't have time. Sacrilege, I know, but I don't play the games anymore and between the last update and now, I had a total of 8 college classes to work on that I wasn't giving enough attention.

I'm happy to say that I am now done with one of my Bachelor's, and I'm going for a Master's in Education and a Minor's in Business now. Things are going well for me.

The reason I came back to this was because a girl I have been talking to recently brought her 3DS to class and was playing Pokémon Sun. I got curious, and she was willing to let me play. My Pokémon vibe came back, and I just decided to write up a chapter.

Now, here's the deal with Fanfiction. I have two stories I will be prioritizing: Y'know Nothing Jon Snow! and World of Whatcraft. These are both OC-SI's, and when I get the chance I'll work on them.

If you liked this chapter, don't forget to Favorite/Follow and shoot me a Review!


	18. Twin Dragons

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

It took about half an hour for the paralysis to wear off. Nagga had been distraught over it, warbling and crooning pitifully at me all the while, but I made sure to let him know that I wasn't mad. How could I be? He learned a new move, I won a badge, and I saw my first pair of boobs that weren't from a picture or video.

That, more than anything, made today a good day.

In fact, it was such a good day that I decided to stretch my limbs and forego riding on Winter's back, and instead walked back to town. I had gotten used to walking around on Sunburst Island, looking for any and everything that could lead me towards the Crystal Onix, and it probably wasn't the smartest idea to rely on Winter for all my rides in any case.

That, and I needed to pick up some supplies.

The path back to Mikan City was relaxing. The sun was overhead, the trees gave me shade, and a multitude of curious Pokémon looked towards me. Rattata's, Spinarak's, Caterpies, Bellsprouts and I even caught sight of an Ekans coiling around the branches of a tree.

While interesting, I didn't pay them much more than a cursory glance. I was more focused on the screen of my Pokégear, going through my emails.

The was one was from Professor Oak, letting me know that he saw that I captured an Onix and offered me congratulations. In it, he stated that since it was such a large Pokémon, he wouldn't be releasing my Onix on the ranch like he did for Umber. He had space, but he had to be smart about how it was used and he couldn't play favorites.

I understood. It didn't really matter to me in any case; Onix would be sold to the highest bidder. Cruel it might be, but it was better not to form a connection to the rock snake. I remember having a friend back when I was a voice actor that tried to make a side business by selling the kittens his maine coon popped out. In the end, she couldn't do it because she got too attached to the kittens, and by the end of the day ended up owning seven cats.

Onix were most definitely not cats, and I wasn't the type to get attached easily, but I didn't want to risk anything.

But I called bullshit on his not playing favorites. The anime showed that all of Ash's Pokémon were almost always out on the ranch. Now, while the anime might have been playing that up, I wouldn't doubt that Professor Oak would be kinder to the Pokémon from trainers born and raised in Pallet Town.

Whatever, I was about to put away my Pokégear , and then it began to ring. That was rare. Nobody called me.

Looking down, it was the last person I would expect: Jasmine.

Well, it wasn't like I was going to ignore the Emma Watson lookalike.

I pressed the green talk button and held the gear to my ear, "Hello?"

" _Jon! Hi, how are you?"_

"Good, I just finished up a gym battle."

" _I take it you won?"_

I scoffed, and spoke as snootily and haughty as I could, "Of course. As if I could lose to such a plebian woman."

I heard a giggle from her side, and found myself grinning. It was always a good feeling, making a girl laugh. Especially one that would become a looker.

" _What gym was it?"_

"The Mikan Island Gym, over in the Orange Islands."

" _Hm… I can't say I know it. The Orange League isn't recognized by the Pokémon League, so I didn't have to study up on them. What was her specialty?"_

"She didn't really have a specialty." I admitted without a shred of shame. "I suppose she'd be a Water type specialist, but her challenge was a race instead of a normal battle."

" _Strange. Anywho, I called to let you know that something interesting came up."_

"Oh?"

" _So, first off, I need to make sure that you're still trying to be a Flying type specialist, right?"_

"Yeah…" I had absolutely no idea where this was going.

" _Well, a certain Flying type Pokémon was being a pest during a training session a few days ago, and I ended up catching it so that it just to make it stop. You don't happen to have a Murkrow yet, do you?"_

No. No I did not. And I wanted one.

Dark type Pokémon were interesting, and Murkrow was the only one I knew of that had a Flying typing attribute.

"I would be _happy_ to take it off your hands."

She laughed, _"As my da would say, 'No freebies.' I was calling to let you know that I have one, and if you can catch me a Steel type, or a Pokémon that will evolve into a Steel type, I would trade the Murkrow for it."_

I groaned. I don't know shit about Steel types, and I definitely didn't know anything about Pokémon that evolved into them. The only ones I knew were Scizor, Steelix and Lucario, and the only reason I knew about Lucario was because the Pokémon franchise was spam advertising that Pokémon movie involving one as the main character.

"Will any Steel type do?"

" _No."_ She said, quite bluntly. _"I currently have three Steel types; a Magnemite, a Steelix and Arakh. I'm not interested in any of those three, nor do I want a Magneton. Find me any other Steel type, and I'll trade it for my Murkrow."_

"…Are Voltorb's considered Steel types?" I remembered that there was some place on the Orange Islands where there were a ton of those buggers. I could hope, right?"

" _No."_

My hopes were dashed.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for something you might be interested in. If I had the chance to find something special, what would you want?"

I wouldn't actually try to find anything terribly rare, primarily because that would be a major pain in the ass, but I couldn't deny my curiosity. Jasmine gave me her number and I gave her mine, yet we hadn't spoken once since I last saw her, back when I caught Thoros.

" _I would be fine with anything, really. Raising Pokémon is the fun part, not playing collector. But, if you're asking what I would want more than anything, I would say either an Aron or a Beldum. Or a Riolu. Riolu are great."_

Of course those would be her choices. The rarest Steel types around.

" _But really, anything is fine."_ She repeated as firmly as she could. _"I don't have time to go out and catch my own Pokémon anymore. Da is putting me and my team through the paces, getting us ready to take over the gym. An egg would be another option, if you came across one."_

Ah, now I understood. Most people would just put a pest of a Pokémon in storage, or release it far away from where it was causing trouble. But, in Jasmine's case, she wanted more than three proper gym Pokémon, and since she wouldn't have the chance to get them herself she was hoping for a trade.

Well, it wasn't like I minded. So long as there was something in it for myself, I would happily do it.

Hrm, the only way I could feasibly get my hands on a Steel type Pokémon egg would be if Valyrian found somebody to rut with and popped one out. While it would work out, I don't doubt that she would fight me like a bat out of hell if I tried to touch an egg of hers.

So, I was stumped.

"Alright, I'll look around. Just make sure to hold on to that Murkrow for me."

" _Hopefully things work out for the both of us. I need to go now, but don't be afraid to send me a text! I want to hear about your Journey."_

I found myself laughing, "I promise to keep you posted."

" _Alright, I'll talk to you later then."_

"Same."

She hung up and I stared off ahead.

Well, this changed things.

I now had a clear goal, and needed to finish up here quickly. The sooner I ended the Orange League, the sooner I could go hunting for a Steel type.

I grabbed Winter's Pokéball and released him. He let out a loud, long caw with outstretched wings, and stared at me. Then, he subserviently bent his neck so that I could hop on.

Once more, I wordlessly mounted him and strapped myself down onto his saddle. He shot into the sky and took off for Kumquat Island.

* * *

By the time Winter landed, five hours had passed, and the sun had finished setting.

No gym was open during the night. Well, not in the traditional sense at least.

Certain gyms did things for other forms of revenue. The Cerulean City Gym did water shows, and the Cyanwood City Gym doubled as a dojo.

The Kumquat City Gym was no different. The secondary form of revenue that gym had was that it was also a four star hotel, with a focus towards trainers.

Normally, I wouldn't even consider _buying_ a room when I could just go to a Pokémon Center. But, I had spent an entire month camped out, and I didn't want to settle for a tiny cot and a ration bar.

I wanted comfort. I wanted relaxation. I had earned my break.

And so, I would splurge.

Walking up to the brightly lit building, I opened a dark wood door.

"Welcome!" A bright and cheerful voice rang. I looked towards the source.

A very tall red haired woman stared at me with a wide and open grin, her blue eyes twinkled down at me. She wore a long summer dress with a simple jacket on top of it, and a pair of sandals were on her feet.

"The names Luana, I'm the owner of this fine hotel." She said, looking down at me happily. "You're Jon, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, trying and failing _not_ to sound awkward. I wasn't used to strangers instantly knowing who I was. "How'd you know?"

"Robyn sent me a picture. I'm the Gym Leader around here."

Well then.

"Well, I'd like to challenge you, but it's pretty late." I shrugged. "So, can I get a room for the night and a challenge for the afternoon?"

Her smile turned megawatt, "Of course! Would you like a standard deal or the trainer deal?"

"Trainer deal?"

"I made it up a while back." She admitted. "The way it works is that you get a room for the night, and I have your Pokémon shipped to the local Center for healing, and then when we battle, if you win the stay is free, but if you lose you've got to pay double."

That- Wha- Why would you-…

 _Huh?_

"Just out of curiosity, how much is the normal fare?" I never entertained a bet without knowing how much that bet entailed.

"It'll be three hundred Credits for the normal night." She informed me. "So, if you lose, then the trainer deal would be six hundred."

Ouch.

Well, I had a decent amount of money on me, and Onix would sell for a ridiculous amount of money soon enough. I could risk six hundred Credits well enough.

"I'll take the trainer deal."

She gave me a loud clap, "Alright, a risk taker! Before I can give you the key to your room, I need you to sign something."

Puzzled, I followed her to a counter where a small computer sat. She went behind the counter and pulled out some type of contract from a drawer I couldn't see.

Reading through it, I felt myself relax. It basically stated that I would agree to pay the six hundred Credits should I lose, and that this hotel would care for my Pokémon as if they were guests. Should I skip out on paying if I were to lose, then the hotel would hold on to my Pokémon until they received payment.

They wouldn't have that clause at the end unless somebody had done that before. But, it let me know that they were serious about treating my Pokémon right.

I signed it and handed it back to Luana. She took it, and her smile turned into a scowl as she stared at the computer screen. I saw her look down at the keyboard, and type with just her forefingers.

"Just so you know, I can only take six Pokémon. If you have any more, it's your job to hold on to them."

I nodded, and waited for her to finishing up her typing. It was painful, watching her struggle to do the most basic computer commands. I was no I.T. wiz, but this was just embarrassing.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally finished.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I'm not good with computers." She shrugged, not seeming to care about her inability to use the most important tool in the world.

She then dug through the doors of the counter and pulled out a tray with six spherical indentations.

"Put the Pokémon you'll have healed up in that."

I had spent the time waiting for her to finish her horrendously slow typing by determining who would go to the Center. It wasn't hard. Rhaegal and Viserion would stay with me, and the rest of the team would go get healed up.

Depositing their Pokéballs, Luana took the tray and traded me a key for it.

"Here's your room key. The hot springs are open for another three hours, and I'd recommend soaking while you have the chance. Our match is scheduled for tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon, so you have plenty of time to sleep in. Check in on me any time tomorrow, and I'll return your Pokémon."

I gave her my thanks and headed towards my room. It was a small walk, but I was happy with what I found.

It was essentially a small suite. A large, king sized bed took up the middle of the room, and there was a plasma screen on the wall. A balcony was on the side, closed off by a glass pane door, and the bathroom was next to that. I found myself smiling.

I dumped my bag next to the bed and began to strip. Luana had the right of it; I needed a bath. A dip in the hot springs would be wonderful.

I stilled. I hadn't actually been into a hot spring before. Did I treat it like a bath and go in naked? Or did I go in swimming trunks?

I wasn't sure, but it was better to be safe. I went through my bag and pulled out a pair of gym shorts. I don't actually own a pair of trunks, but gym shorts worked just as well.

Putting them on, I then snatched up the Pokéballs of Rhaegal and Viserion.

I left the room right after.

* * *

Upon finding my way to the hot springs, I immediately went towards the spring that was designated for mixed bathing. There was a hope that I would see some more boobs.

Luckily, I wasn't the only person there. I hadn't expected to be, but I most definitely didn't expect to _recognize_ anybody.

It almost makes me think that this is some elaborate conspiracy, but I'm not that paranoid. _Yet_.

There were two people and two Pokémon.

One of the people was an elderly man, with bush of curly white hair and a pair of small glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He had a deep tan, and was nestled in the water, and next to him was a Typhlosion. The Johto Fire type Pokémon was large and powerful and, similar to the man it soaked next to, was quite old.

The other person was a young girl, looking to be thirteen or fourteen in age, and hade a mane of red hair that cascaded down the middle of her back. She caught sight of me, and her red eyes bored into my amber, and ducked down further into the water so that I couldn't make out the nakedness of her body. Next to her was a shell of obsidian, with the neck of an orange turtle poking out curiously; smoke escaped its nose. That was a Torkoal if memory served.

I didn't know the old man's name, but I remembered him from the anime. I recognized their Pokémon quite well. This girl was Flannery, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town, and the man was her grandfather.

"Ah, a new face." The older man said, and his Typhlosion mewled at me in greeting. "Come, join us!"

I did just that.

Releasing both Viserion and Rhaegal, I steered the young Dragon types into the water, dutifully ignoring the wide-eyed gaze of Flannery. Viserion was putty in the hot spring, and Rhaegal stuck to the shallow end, but also enjoyed the warm water.

"That's a Bagon." Flannery stated, excitement slowly building. "Where'd you find it?"

"Her," I corrected. "And I didn't find her. I was given her egg, same with my Dratini's egg."

"Quite rare to find see them outside of Hoenn." Flannery's grandfather mused. "I've seen my fair share in the wild, the wild Salamence tend to nest near our hometown, but it is unusual for them to be seen so far away from home. Was the person that gifted her to you a breeder?"

Well, I wasn't going to blurt out that I got it from daddy dearest. I didn't intend to ever pull that card unless I had to, or if I could get something fun out of it.

"Of a sort," I answered. "I'm a member of the Blackthorn clan, and she was my gifted Dragon type."

Technically, that was true. Just because I wasn't called Jon Blackthorn didn't mean I wasn't a member of the clan. Aunt Claire had been the one to officially invite me in when I trained at the Dragon's Den, and I wasn't stupid enough to reject such a kindness. It wasn't a sponsorship, like the people of Shamouti gave me, but it _did_ have a certain amount of prestige.

"Do you know the Champion?" Flannery blurted out, wide eyed and awed.

"…I've never met him face to face, but I have gotten a letter once from him." I admitted.

She scooted towards me from the water, a hungry expression on her face. "Could you introduce me?"

Was she drooling?

"Enough, Flannery." Her grandfather reprimanded. "You know your manners."

She seemed sheepish and backed away with a pout. She started distracting herself by running a hand over Viserion, and my Dratini let out a rolling purr in bliss under her ministrations.

"Perhaps introductions are in order?" the man hummed. "My name is Blaine Moore. This is my granddaughter, Flannery Moore."

Flannery looked up, startled away from giving her attention to Viserion at the mention of her name, and caught on quickly enough. She shot me a quick smile and then returned to babying my Pokémon.

"My name's Jon Snow. Nice to meet you."

Rhaegal seemed to have gotten bored, and doggy paddled over to my lap. It wasn't hard to see that she was jealous of Viserion, and I rubbed on her belly.

"To you as well. What brings you to this hotel? I myself came to visit my dearest niece, Luana. Flannery followed me just to get out of the house."

I had not known that there was a relation there, but I supposed it made sense in a way. Flannery and Luana both had the exact same shade of red hair and there were some facial similarities between Luana and Blaine.

"I'm here to challenge her." I admitted, and then excitedly continued. "I've got a gym match tomorrow, and if I win I can go to Pumemelo Island to challenge Drake."

"Drake is here?!" He seemed shocked, and then his Typhlosion let out a loud snort of smoke.

"Wrong Drake, grandpa." Flannery sounded. "Don't you remember? The Orange League is run by another guy called Drake."

"Ah, that's right. My apologies, one of the Hoenn Elite Four also goes by that name."

"The Dragon Master, right?" Claire mentioned him a few times. She respected him quite a bit, and apparently his Flygon took one of the Dragonite's in the Dragon's Den as a mate.

"Indeed. Good man, a tad strict, but I suppose when you train Dragon Pokémon for a living, you need discipline. Dangerous breeds, they are."

Instead of answering him, I just pointedly looked towards Viserion and Rhaegal, who looked about as deadly as a pair of newborn puppies.

Blaine coughed, hiding a blush.

"What time is your match?" Flannery asked. "I haven't seen Auntie battle anybody before, and maybe we'll have the chance to watch."

"Two o'clock."

"We should be able to make it," Blaine nodded. "Do you mind if we looked on? I don't often get the opportunity to watch a gym battle."

I hadn't ever battled with an audience before, but I knew I was going to need to get accustomed to it. Pummelo Stadium was probably going to be fairly populated and I knew that the actual Pokémon League would be absolutely packed with people.

"Sure." I agreed, and Flannery cheered.

We just talked of random things after that, enjoying our night time soak.

* * *

I stared Luana down from my side of the arena. She looked at me, amused. From the side, Flannery was waving at me happily, much more energetic now that she didn't have to risk me looking at her in the buff, and Blaine was trying his best to calm her down.

"This is battle pits the visiting Shamouti Island trainer Jon Snow against Kumquat Gym Leader and Orange Crew member Luana." A squeaky voice said from the podium. I hadn't even noticed him, what with my nerves kicking into gear, but he bore a striking resemblance to Ash. The only difference was that the kid had light brown hair, and looked to be about a year older.

"Make mamma proud, Travis!" Luana cheered from her side, and Travis just went red in the face.

He took a moment to collect himself, likely trying to rein in his embarrassment, and continued his speech.

"The challenger stands to win a Jade Star Badge, and the defender stands to win six hundred Credits. This match will be conducted as a double Pokémon battle. The challenger may return his Pokémon if he feels the need, but he is not allowed to bring them back onto the field after doing so. The defender may not return any of her Pokémon unless they are unable to battle, or the match is over."

"You did great Travy-wavy!" Luana screamed. The kid looked ready to bolt, and I didn't blame him in the slightest. In some cases, over affection was just as bad as under affection. Luana didn't seem the type, but it was worrisome.

She calmed down and turned her full attention on to me. Quiet for once, she withdrew two Pokéballs from the hem of her dress, and I did _not_ want to know where those were hiding, and released her Pokémon. An Alakazam and a Marowak surfaced.

I too released my Pokémon; Rhaegal and Viserion took the field. I had been training them up just for this, because I knew that they had the best chemistry together for a double battle, and they _listened_.

Plus, I did my research on Luana's Pokémon before heading to sleep last night. This was the best match up I had.

Travis lifted his hand and swiped it down, "Let the match begin!"

Before Luana could call her attack, I screamed out the attack that caught me Viserion's mother.

"ATTRACT!"

Marowak was a male, and Alakazam was a female. That was what I was looking up last night. Well, that and their attacks, but apparently only the most basic information about Luana's team was open to the public, so I couldn't find those. With their genders in mind, I told Rhaegal to go for Marowak and Viserion to go for Alakazam.

The attacks hit the Pokémon square on, and they turned into a pair of messes, trying and failing to get my Dragon types' attention. Luana looked gob smacked, opening and closing her mouth in sheer disbelief.

Then she started to laugh. It was not the loud, boisterous laugh that I had associated with her character. It was dark and chilling, almost sinister.

"I think I understand now why the rest of the Orange Crew lost their temper's around you."

I ignored her, I wasn't going to allow myself to get distracted and let the Attract wear off. I had things to do.

"Viserion, use Water Gun on Marowak. Rhaegal, keep its attention by using Skull Bash; go for the stomach."

Viserion swelled up from head to tail and shot a thin blast of water towards the ground type that was staring at Rhaegal with an unhealthy amount of interest. He sputtered in the water, but Rhaegal kept her charm up and he didn't react. The Bagon then broke into a sprint towards the Bone Keeper Pokémon.

Marowak opened his arms wide, thinking he was going to get some loving. Rhaegal just saw it as an open target. When she became close enough she dove right at Marowak's stomach, scalp first, and sent the ground type directly into the wall of the arena.

The voice of Travis echoed through the arena, "Marowak is unable to battle! He lifted a green flag in Bagon's direction, but that wasn't nearly as attention grabbing as the shining white light that escaped her form.

As her body was absorbed in an ethereal brightness, it began to convulse and expand. A large, spherical shape formed, and four stubby legs sprouted from the bottom.

When the light died down, Rhaegal did not look adorable any more, nor did she look awe inspiring. As much as I didn't like to admit it, she actually looked quite dull. Shelgon were not a pretty species of Pokémon, but they were powerful.

She turned towards Alakazam, and a blast of water escaped her maw. I watched with a baited breath as her egg move, Hydro Pump, finally manifested and was used for the first time.

And then it stopped midair.

Alakazam had lost her attracted state, and was using Psychic to hold back Rhaegal's newfound power.

"Alakazam, get rid of that water and use Psychic on Shelgon." Luana ordered, sounding very much like a woman scorned. "Lift it into the air and use it as a battering ram on Dratini."

 _Shit._

Before I could order Rhaegal to get out of there, she tripped on her own legs. She wasn't accustomed to her new body. Alakazam did as she was commanded with nary a glance. Her spoons were outlined in a deep, dark blue, and Rhaegal lifted into the air, her body shimmering in a similar color. The leftover water that was in her mouth spilled out onto the floor in her panic, and a line of water formed between Alakazam and Viserion.

Then, as Rhaegal released that last of her excess water, she was flown towards Viserion and used as elegantly as a hammer to a nail. Viserion dodged, slithering over the puddle of water, and as I watched Rhaegal get used as a hammer, I panicked.

I grabbed her Pokéball and withdrew her, while at the same time speaking. "Viserion! Get away from the puddle and use Thunder Wave on it!"

As Rhaegal disappeared in a flash of red, Viserion jumped away from the puddle and shot a wave of electricity from the nub on his head at the water. I watched as the water conducted the attack and it traveled right to Alakazam, where the Pychic type was stood directly above a small patch of the puddle.

She convulsed in surprise, and I pressed my advantage. "Viserion, use Water Gun Alakazam, and hold it. Keep getting closer as you do, so the attack will be stronger."

He did as I said, shooting another pressurized stream of water at the Alakazam, and slithered towards the Pyschic type all the same. I could hear the water grow louder and louder the closer he got, and I also heard Alakazam blubber in protest as the water neared her muzzle.

When her blubbering ceased, I ordered Viserion to stop his assault. He was only about a yard away from Alakazam at that point.

Alakazam stood still, not making a single sound. I worried for a moment that she had drowned.

Then she let out a soft, groaning expulsion of air and fell face first onto the ground. Travis ran up to her downed form and checked her over. He let out a sigh of relief, and I too found myself doing so.

"Alakazam is unable to continue the battle. Victory goes to the challenger!"

Flannery let out an explosive cheer from her stands, clapping wildly, and Blaine didn't bother to stop her; he too was clapping, though he wasn't cheering. Travis looked lost, but not unhappy. Luanna just looked resigned.

"You did it Viserion!" I called out, and he screamed high into the air, and I found myself quickly putting on my goggles as he was bathed in the exact same light that Rhaegal had been just moments ago.

Viserion began to lengthen, his six foot long body seeming to double, and he started to float. Small tips sprouted from the sides of his head, his nub turned into a proper horn, and a spherical gem formed beneath his jaw. As the light dimmed down, I saw that his coloring had darkened to a different shade of blue.

He let out a happy cry, and shot up into the air, testing his newfound flight. As he circled above us, letting out joyful cries all the while, I couldn't help but stare.

Two evolutions in one day.

 _Holy shit._

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory – Female**

 **Moves: Syeel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Fang, Twister, Headbutt, Iron Head, Thunder Wave**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor – Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dragonair – Male**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush, Attract, Water Gun, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon – Male(Shiny)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail**

 **Ability: Blaze**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Shelgon – Female**

 **Moves: Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump, Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu – Male**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow – Male**

 **Badges: 4 – Sea Ruby, Spike Shell, Coral-Eye, Jade Star**

 **Held Pokémon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Gliscor, Dragonair, Charmeleon, Shelgon, Natu, Gyarados**

 **Storage: Delibird, Onix**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

So, here is the next chapter. I want to get the Orange Islands _done_. It is my least favorite season from the anime, and the reason I did it first was because I wanted to finish it up as quickly as possible so that I didn't have to go down this road once more.

Now then, talk time.

So, Jasmine caught a Murkrow, and is willing to trade it to Jon for a Steel type. The only Steel type native to the Orange Islands are Magnemites, and so he is trying to rush out of there. Jon already wanted to be done with the Orange Islands, but now he has incentive. A dangerous thing, wouldn't you agree?

In the anime, the gym was a hotel that happened to have a gym in what I presume to be a basement. It wasn't really expanded. I just went with my gut and played around with the way the hotel worked.

Blaine and Flannery Moore. I gave them that last name because in the anime, Blaine didn't have a first name, and was only called Mr. Moore. Makes sense that they'd share a last name. They aren't really going to play much of a part, but I intend for Flannery to be a proper character of interest in the future. Perhaps even a traveling companion; though I'm still not sure if I'll let Jon have one of those.

Finally, the battle. Attract is over powered when used correctly, so it only made sense for Jon to pick his Pokémon for the double battle based on the genders of Luana's team. I wanted to give Rhaegal and Viserion some screen time, and I _really_ wanted to get their evolutions under way. So, here we are. I know some folks are going to think that I powered them up too quickly, but I like to think that they will take their time to reach their final evolution. Years even.

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow this story and don't forget to Review!


	19. Pre-League Pressure

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

When Viserion landed, he was bombarded not by my attention, but by the affection of Flannery, who stared up at him with a reverence I have never seen before.

And he loved the attention.

Ignoring the pair, I turned to Luana, who approached me with a small smile on her face.

"It seems that we're done, you've earned this."

In her outstretched hand was a purple pin, shaped like a shell with a small green and gold star decorating its center. The Jade Star badge, proof that I had beaten Luana.

I took it from her and pinned it to the interior of my jacket, next to where my other badges were. I had all four of the badges that were gifted by the Orange Crew.

Luana seemed to have noticed that as well, "Do you know when you'd like to challenge Drake?"

"As soon as possible." I told her, firm and resolved.

Her smile turned wan, and she put her hand under her chin and closed her eyes. "Well, I don't know Drake's schedule, but I can look it up for you and hopefully get you a match within the week."

I swallowed audibly, "If you could, that'd be amazing."

Really, it would be. I had no idea how the final challenge worked, the only thing I honestly remembered for a fact was that Drake had a Dragonite that absolutely wrecked Ash up until Pikachu rode it like a mechanical bull.

"Well, let's head to my office then. I need to return your Pokémon in any case."

I hadn't planned on leaving until I got them back. It felt weird, only having two Pokéballs strapped to my ball belt. I didn't like it.

I grabbed Viserion's ball and returned him without looking, though my attention was caught when I heard a loud thump echo throughout the stadium. I craned my neck, and saw Flannery sitting down, rubbing her ass with a pained expression. Her grandfather looked ready to bust a gut, so I didn't feel too bad.

Luana just shook her head and started moving, so I followed. It was a short trip to her office, just through the door of her side of the arena, similar to where Cissy's apartment was in the Mikan Gym.

She sat down in an office chair and offered me another seat. I took it, and saw in my peripherals that Flannery had taken the seat next to my own, and she was glaring at me.

Luana was slow to type, but it seemed she didn't need to type anything. She just moved her mouse around, and came upon a timeframe. Shifting her computer screen, I could see a calendar that was quite decorated with markings.

"This is Drake's schedule." She explained. "As you can see, he's pretty busy. February is the month before Spring starts, when our biggest group of trainers start up. He spends most of this time trying to gather funds."

That was understandable.

"Anyways, there are a few openings. The soonest one would be in two days' time, the 23rd at 11:00 am. After that would be on the 28th at 3:30 pm. Then there is-"

"-There's no need." I interrupted. "If you can, I'd like to schedule the match for that first time you mentioned. On the 23rd."

She didn't seem to mind the interruption. "Well, if you're sure. I'll just send him an email. He reads it at least five times a day, so he'll be prepared."

As she typed with the pace of a snail, she asked me a question. "Do you have anybody you'd like to call? To let them know that you are going to be challenging Drake, I mean. The match will be streamed through the Pokénet, so anybody that knows the website should be able to watch."

I didn't even know they could stream.

"Um, yeah. My aunt, and some people back on Shamouti. Maybe a few friends." Liza and Jasmine came to mind. I didn't have many friends, and I was fine with that. Quality over quantity and all that rot.

"Well, go ahead and call them up." Luana said, glaring down at her keyboard. "This is going to take a little while, and I need to be the one to grab your Pokémon. So, you've got a small wait before you can leave."

"What's the website?"

"Just the Orange Crew base site. There'll be a link in there that leads to the stream."

With a shrug, I gave her my thanks and walked out of the room. The Moore's stayed in, either to spend time with Luana or to give me privacy. It didn't matter.

I pulled out my Pokégear and began to type.

* * *

 _Third Person: Clair_

* * *

"Alright Jon, I've got it. Good luck."

" _Later Auntie."_

The line closed, and Claire let loose a small sigh. She had expected Jon to call her much earlier, having left the gym six weeks ago. Still, she was happy that he remembered to call, and even moreso when she learned the reason for his call.

He would be doing his first League!

Well, no. Claire understood that the Orange League wasn't a proper League, but it was still something to take note of.

"Val!" Claire called, catching the attention of an elderly woman. Val was her assistant, and kept up with all her matters.

"Yes, Ms. Claire?"

"What's my schedule for the 23rd?"

With a queer look, Val checked her tablet. Just a moment later she answered, "You don't have anything scheduled, though you did say you wanted to use it for a training day."

Claire nodded, "Good, cancel that. I'll be going out on that day."

Pumello Island was a trip, but nothing uncomfortable. Claire had trained an Altaria specifically for transportation, and there was nothing more relaxing than flying atop those clouded wings.

"Of course, Ms. Claire." Val demurely said, tapping at the tablet and editing the item.

Claire knew who to call. She doubted he would physically come to the battle, but perhaps he would watch the stream. Or record it and watch it on his own time.

Opening her Pokégear, she dug through her contact list and tapped the screen. Holding the device to her ear, Claire waited.

 _Ring~_

 _Ring~_

 _R-"Yeah?"_ Claire could hear the sound of wind bustling through the line, and doubted that he had much time.

"Lance? You busy?"

" _Not really, I'm just in flight. Heading to Hoenn to meet up with the new champion. Kid named Steven."_

She hadn't even known that there was a new champion in Hoenn.

"Well, I'm just calling to let you know that Jon is going to be battling in a stadium, and thought you might be interested in watching."

" _I would if I could, but I'll be in Hoenn for another two weeks."_ He sounded apologetic, so Claire wasn't too disappointed. Her brother was caring, if nothing else.

"There's a stream of it happening. The match is on the 23rd at eleven in the morning, on Johto time." It was easy to forget the difference in time zones, and how the Orange Islands took on both the Kanto and Johto time frames. Pumello Island was on the western side of the Archipelago, and so used the same time zone as the region west of Kanto. "I could record it for you, or you could watch it live."

" _Mmmm… That's like 8:00 in the morning over in Hoenn. I should be able to watch, but record it just in case."_

She already had the intention to do so.

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know. Is anything else happening? You'll be coming back home on the 4th, _right_?"

" _Nope, I'll still be coming back home for your birthday."_

Claire couldn't help but squeal into the line. Lance had missed her last birthday, and apologized profusely for it.

Maybe she could get Jon to come by as well.

* * *

 _Third Person: Saul_

* * *

"Goodbye Jon, thank you for the update." Saul Brinks said, pressing the end button on his video phone.

Rubbing a hand through his beard, a grin began to sprout over his wrinkled visage.

Jon Snow would be challenging Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew.

It had been some time since Saul went to one of those battles. The tickets were twenty Credits a piece, and Pumello Island was a distance. Not terribly far, but it was a five-hour long boat ride.

But, Saul had every intention to watch Jon battle Drake. There hadn't ever been a trainer from Shamouti that was of importance, and the boy's single minded determination to be a Flying type master was encouraging. Hopefully, should he gain such a prestige in the future, Shamouti would receive more business.

"Carol!" He called from his office. It was amusing to hear his granddaughter curse in such a way. She had been slacking on the job, though he did agree that it was quite a droll one.

Her head popped into the room, her brown hair was unkempt and her green eyes were wide with confusion. "What's up grampa?"

"Go ahead and take the day off, then start packing. You, Melodry and I will be taking a trip tomorrow."

She looked lost, "What to do you mean?"

"Our dear boy Jon will be challenging Drake on the 23rd, and I thought the three of us could head to Pumella tomorrow, stay a night in a motel, then watch the battle in person."

Her eyes lit up and she let out a small squeal. Saul was thankful for his old age in that moment, for his hearing wasn't what it used to be, and thus the glass-breaking sound his granddaughter made didn't affect him.

"Oh, this'll be so much fun!" She said, a wide and white smile stretched on her face. "Melody'll get to see her man in action!"

Saul found himself twitching ever so slightly at the mention of Melody's crush. She was his baby girl, the youngest daughter of his deceased son, and while he treated Carol as the woman she was, Melody was just a girl. He tolerated the silly comment here and there from Carol about Melody's attention towards young Jon, but this had gone on for longer than he cared for.

Perhaps he and Jon needed some private time to talk.

* * *

 _Third Person: Blaine_

* * *

Jon Snow had just picked up his Pokémon and left the Kumquat Gym, giving Luana his thanks and wishing Flannery her best. A nice lad, Blaine thought, though he needed to find a proper focus.

"So what now, Uncle?" Luana asked. Trevor was beside her, watching Jon walk down towards the beach.

"I'm not certain," Blaine admitted. Jon had just released a Pidgeot, and was speaking to it, rubbing at its chest.

"You're out of the job," she commented. "Maybe return to the Lavaridge Gym."

"No, that's not allowed." Blaine frowned. "Former Elite Four members may not hold gyms. It's more sad than anything."

And wasn't that just a disappointment. Blaine Moore had been one of Champion Drake's Elite Four, up until last week, when Steven Stone defeated the Dragon Master and took the title of Steel Master.

Blaine had nothing but respect for the boy, but he hadn't wanted to retire any time soon. Drake had been lucky enough to be asked to take a spot on the Elite Four, and Glacia and Phoebe were allowed to keep their Master titles of Ice and Ghost. Yet, Blaine had been replaced by a Dark type trainer named Sidney.

Furious at first, Blaine had challenge Sidney for the title, and the boy had accepted. It was a tense and emotional battle. Both Blaine and Sidney had been brought to their strongest and final Pokémon; Blaine's Typhlosion and Sidney's Absol. The only reason Blaine had lost was because he was caught off guard by the emergence of Mega Evolution, something he'd never heard of up until that moment.

The battle ended with his loss, and Blaine found his fury cooling. To lose his position in battle was much better than to lose it in a forced retirement. He was still receiving a League induced stipend, so his family was comfortable and would be for many years.

Steven Stone had even been kind enough to explain that Mega Evolution was something that he and Professor Sycamore rediscovered during an internship in Unova. The Absolite that Sidney used was a coincidental find, and the only other one that he had that was useable was a Metagrossite, for his shiny behemoth.

"We could always watch Jon's match." Flannery said, her eyes locked on Jon flying away on the back of his Pidgeot. "Pumello's not all that far away, right?"

"It's not," Luana acknowledged. "From the beachfront, it's only about seventy miles to the west. Three hours by boat."

Blaine stared down at his granddaughter, "I thought you didn't much like the boy." And wasn't that a surprise? His granddaughter was a bubbly girl, full of life and born with beauty. She made friends far easier than enemies.

"Huh?" She sounded bewildered. "What gave you that idea?"

"You were glaring at him the entire time we were in Luana's office."

"Of course I was, he made me fall on my butt." Flannery rolled her ruby-red eyes, exasperated. "And I wanted to spend more time with his Dragonaire. Maybe he'll let it out again, if we watch the match."

Blaine hummed, considering. He had only taken this vacation in hopes of finding something to do, a hobby or a passion to keep his mind away from the League. Quality time with his granddaughter was a bonus.

Well, that made the decision relatively easy.

"If that is what you want, then we'll do it." Blaine allowed, offering a small smile that was eclipsed by Flannery's joyful grin.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Valyrian/Skarmory – Female**

 **Moves: Syeel Wing, Wing Attack, Fly, Cut, Peck, Screech, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Slash, Night Shade, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Attract**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Fang, Twister, Headbutt, Iron Head, Thunder Wave**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor – Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dragonair – Male**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush, Attract, Water Gun, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon – Male(Shiny)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail**

 **Ability: Blaze**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Shelgon – Female**

 **Moves: Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump, Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu – Male**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow – Male**

 **Badges: 4 – Sea Ruby, Spike Shell, Coral-Eye, Jade Star**

 **Held Pokémon: Pidgeot, Skarmory, Gliscor, Dragonair, Charmeleon, Shelgon, Natu, Gyarados**

 **Storage: Delibird, Onix**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

Alright, this was my very first side chapter, but I don't think it's too far off. There wasn't anything exciting, but it did include some useful details.

For those of you that know the anime well, you would know that Mr. Moore used to be a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. After retiring, he took a vacation and then became a wandering poet. Why? Because Japan, now stop asking stupid questions.

I thought it'd be fun if I dramatized his leaving the Elite Four. Now, this isn't a drama tagged story, so I'm not going to bother going into heavy detail, but some substance is better than what we were given.

This was just a chapter to let you all know what's going down. Next chapter will be the battle with Drake, and I decided to up the stakes a bit. Claire's coming, Lance will watch, Jon's _employer_ is going to come. Drake is already pissed at Jon for treating the Orange Crew so poorly, so it's just a jenga tower waiting to break.

Well, like I said, it's not a very content heavy chapter. But, hopefully it psyches you up for the next chapter.

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow this story, and don't forget to shoot me a Review!


	20. Pummelo Pummeling

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

Two days passed quicker than expected. I spent it going over strategies with my Pokémon, resting, and looking up what Drake's team was capable of.

He religiously kept to a specific team of six, the same team the helped him win the Indigo League three times in a row. He was incapable of beating the Lorelei, the first member of the Elite Four, but his Dragonite was able to make the match quite close.

And now, as I stared out at the open arena inside the tunnel on my side of the field, waiting for the announcer to hale me, I felt nervous.

I wasn't the type to have stage fright, but I hadn't expected the stands to be completely packed. And, more than that, I didn't have the foresight to think that people I _knew_ would actually come and watch in person. I called those people just because it was the polite thing to do, but I hadn't thought anybody would show up.

Well, no. I thought the Brinks family _might_ show up since they lived close by, but Aunt Claire and the Moore's were entirely unexpected.

I watched them in the corner of my eye, dutifully ignoring their wild cheering when _nothing had happened yet._

I felt my brow twitching in aggravation.

" **Welcome Pokémon fans!"** The announcer boomed, causing the stadium to break out into loud cheers.

 _Holy shit I did not expect that._ I hadn't flinched that badly in years.

" **Pummelo Stadium is** _ **pulsing**_ **with excitement as we get set for the final Orange League competition of the season!"**

Why does nobody mention these things to me? I hadn't known I was the _last_ match of the season; if I did I would have taken more time to prepare. This meant that Drake would battle even harder, trying to end the season with a victory.

Oh well.

" **Entering the arena is Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew and the Pummelo Island Gym Leader!"**

I watched as the man made his way to middle of the field. He was tall, easily over six feet, and was well muscled. He had black hair that jutted in all manner of direction, an easy smile and a generally attractive face. I was comfortable enough in my sexuality to admit when another guy was good looking; I just didn't honestly care. He wore a red vest that exposed his arms, and a pair of blue jeans that were ridiculously tight. The most interesting thing in my mind was his necklace, which held his Dragonite's Pokéball, and would be the greatest challenge of this match.

I saw a small television screen inside my tunnel flash green, and I knew that it was my turn to take the field.

" **Opposing him from Shamouti Island is Jon Snow, who hopes today to break Drake's winning streak, and earn himself the coveted winner's trophy. Along with a permanent place in the Orange League hall of fame!"**

I approached Drake, and offered him a smile. He did not return it. We met in the middle, and shook hands; his grip felt like iron.

" **The Trainers begin with the traditional handshake."**

Have I ever mentioned that I think announcers are useless? I remember back when the Olympics were on that I yelled at my television purely because announcers wouldn't stop talking during a competition, and it took away from the experience.

Well, they're even more annoying when I'm the one they are speaking of.

"I've heard from my crew that you've been making light of my League." Drake said, his voice low and harsh. "I hope you know that your tricks won't help you here. This is a _proper_ battle, and there are no loopholes for you to use. Try anything like that here, and I'll show you what I do to cheaters."

Was this guy serious? He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and he just threatened me. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, but I was in the body of a _ten-year-old_.

Dude had problems.

I just smiled at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sneered at me, tightening his grip on my hand in such a way that made my knuckles pop. Then, he abruptly released my hand and stomped back towards his podium. I walked towards my own, blowing on my closed fist in an attempt to ease the discomfort I felt.

We took our positions, and the referee spoke.

"This will be a full six on six Pokémon battle. When three of one trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, there will be a field change. This will occur only once."

Just as he said that, the ground in front of my began to shift. The sound of cogs and gears turning was piercing, and I watched, transfixed, as the flat dirt surface turned into a thick patch of brown sand, that looked difficult to walk in.

Luckily, most of my Pokémon didn't need to walk.

" **The battle will begin on a desert field!"**

"The Gym Leader is forbidden from switching Pokémon during battle, but the challenger may do so at any time." The referee continued, studiously ignoring the announcer. "This winner's trophy match is about to begin, so choose your Pokémon and good luck to you both."

Drake wasted no time, grabbing a ball from his belt and releasing it onto the field. An Electabuzz took form, its large body was furred and lightning crackled in all directions.

I smiled, and released Thoros.

" **Drake chooses his Electabuzz, while the challenger chooses Gliscor, a rare Pokémon native to the Sinnoh Region!"**

"Electabuzz, start things off with a Thunder Shock!" Drake ordered.

His Electabuzz let loose his charged electricity right at Thoros, and I did nothing. I watched as the lightning struck my Pokémon, and laughed as it did no damage. Electabuzz looked perplexed, and Drake had a look of understanding.

I took the advantage that I had just gained.

"Thoros, use Sludge Bomb!"

He cackled and spat out a glob of acidic mud towards Electabuzz. The Electric type wasn't stupid, and dodged with more grace than I expected, though it was slowed down by the sand. Thoros then began to fire off multiple smaller Sludge Bombs, and I grinned as one made contact with Electabuzz's stomach.

It cried out its pain, and Drake just hummed. "Ground and Flying type, huh? Guess I'll have to try something else. Electabuzz, use Quick Attack and lead that into an Ice Punch!"

Electabuzz began to move at a much faster speed, but Gligar had an advantage he never would.

Namely the ability to fly.

He just lifted into the air, high and far away from Electabuzz. It roared its aggravation, and shot a few bolts of lightning at Thoros. When they did nothing, my Gliscor just began to cackle at the failed attempts.

" **It seems that Electabuzz is having an issue. Gliscor is making good use of its secondary Flying type, and is avoiding a physical battle in the air."**

"Use Swift!" Drake roared.

"Dodge and then use Dig!" I shouted.

Thoros weaved through the golden stars expertly, diving towards the floor of the arena. They had nothing on Viserion's Water Gun training, when I had her use him as target practice in preparation for Cissy's gym challenge. I thought that she would give me the proper challenge, but I pissed her off too much.

But, while Viserion practiced precision, Swift was a completely random attack. Even with his training in dodging, Thoros couldn't avoid them all, and found his wing hit by a trio of small stars just as he was nearing the sand. He spun into a dune, a cry of pain escaping his muzzle, but still tunneled into the floor.

"Keep a lookout Electabuzz." Drake said, staring down at me.

"Buzz lect." Electabuzz mumbled, its eyes surveying the sand with scrutiny. It took a cautious step forward, and found a purple claw grabbing its foot.

Electabuzz struggle, but Thoros didn't give him an option. He pulled the Electabuzz into the sand with that one foot, and grabbed the other in short order. With its lower body stuck, Electabuzz cried out its rage.

Thoros surfaced not a moment later, delivering a shining claw right into Electabuzz's gullet. It was Metal Claw, I absently noted.

Surprisingly, Electabuzz wasn't unable to battle yet. It just fired another swift at Thoros.

"Get behind Electabuzz, Thoros. He can't attack you there." I said, and Thoros complied, only taking two stars to the tail for his effort.

"Iron Tail its head."

Tail glowing, Thoros performed a midair front flip and slammed it down onto the scalp of the Electric type.

This time, it was down for the count.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Gliscor is the winner!" The referee called, and the crowd cheered. I heard a distinctive 'You got this Jonny!' from Aunt Claire that I chose to ignore.

Primarily because I did not like being called Jonny.

" **The first victory goes to challenger Jon Snow and Giscor!"**

Drake clicked his tongue and returned his Electabuzz. Thoros glided over to my side of the arena, and we awaited the next opponent.

A Gengar took the field.

" **And Drake has chosen Gengar as his second Pokémon! Will Jon use a different battler?"**

Nope. Thoros was injured, but only a little, and Genger wasn't a bad matchup.

"Gengar, start off with your Hypnosis." Drake stated.

"Ge-e-e-e-e-en Gar!" The Ghost type cackled, waving his arms at Thoros in a very suggestive manner.

"Thoros, use Dig again, and lead into a Dark Pulse."

Thoros also let out a cackle, and dove right into the sand. Genger let out a growl and went intangible and dove into the ground.

Shit.

It wasn't long until I heard the sound of Thoros' pain echoing from his tunnel, and he was blasted out of the sand, bruised and battered and asleep from Hypnosis.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!" The referee called, and I grit my teeth. This wasn't like the game, where a Pokémon was unable to battle when it fainted. This was a proper battle, and no matter how much I ignored it, Pokémon were living, breathing creatures. Accidents happened, rare though they may be, and death was a possibility. Because of this, when a referee declared a Pokémon to be unable to battle, it was not a recommendation.

Thoros wasn't near that point, but this referee had already made his call, and I had no choice but to accept that.

" **Jon has lost his first Pokémon!"**

I returned Thoros as the crowd cheered for Drake, and released my next Pokémon. The white and red form of Umber took the field, and she let out a caw of "Deli!" I had transferred Valyrian for her only yesterday, and I hoped that she would do well.

" **Jon has chosen Delibird as his second Pokémon! What could he have in mind?"**

For Mew's sake, shut your whore mouth, you useless announcer.

"Umber, use Ice Beam!" I called.

"Gengar, match that with a Night Shade." Drake countered.

Umber's beam of white-teal met Gengar's own beam of black-purple, and somehow, they didn't explode. No, instead they seemed to absorb into each other, forming a large sphere of crackling energy, that imploded with an earthshattering sound that Gengar took face first. Umber was smart enough to try and fly away, but she wasn't fast enough, and was hit by the edge of the sphere. The implosion caused a billowing cloud of smoke and sand to rise throughout the arena, and nobody could see what had occurred.

" **The smoke still hasn't cleared from those two tremendous attacks. But, in a moment we will see who the winner is. This is all thanks to the new fan system that was installed last month."**

Shameless advertising, much?

Still, at least it wasn't a useless waste of Pummelo tax money. The smoke and dust scattered quickly, and when it cleared I saw both Gengar and Umber were sprawled out on the ground and unconscious.

"Delibird, Gengar! Both are unable to battle!" The referee called, and the crowd began to explode in cheers. It hurt my ears.

" **What a shocker!** _ **Both**_ **Pokémon are out of this competition!"**

Both Drake and I grumbled and returned our respective Pokémon. I had hoped to use Umber against that Dragonite, taking advantage of the dual Ice type disadvantage that it had, but it seemed my hopes were lost.

"This is turning out to be a good battle," Drake said, and I could swear he sounded genuinely surprised by his admission.

"Yeah, same for me." A good battle was a good battle, and just because we didn't necessarily _like_ each other didn't mean we couldn't enjoy our sanctioned cock fight.

"But, I doubt you'll be able to get past this guy!" Drake anounced with a grin, releasing his Ditto onto the field. It flexed and moved around like rubber, and I found myself copying Drake's grin.

"Nagga." I said, and negligently tossed the Pokéball of my Gyarados onto the field.

I could _feel_ the sheer surprise from both the crowd and Drake at the sight of my Pokémon. Nagga was too large to fit into the arena all on his own, and had to coil his body to make space for Ditto. The pink Pokémon had stopped its flexing by this point, and was looking at Nagga with a healthy amount of skepticism.

" **Drake released his Ditto, and Jon responded with what might be the largest Gyarados in the world! Look at the** _ **size**_ **of that thing!"**

Nagga _preened._

"Well, it won't matter!" Drake said. "Ditto, use Transform!"

Ditto took Nagga's form, but could not copy his size. Ditto did not possess the King gene, and could not replicate such a massive size. Instead it took the form of a normal, if large, Gyarados. The field was squished, so Nagga backed away.

"Start this off with a Hydro Pump!" Drake cried, only to stop as the transformed Ditto did nothing.

This was due to two things. One; Nagga didn't _know_ Hydro Pump, and that meant Ditto didn't have a move to copy. Two; Ditto copied Nagga's form and typing, but did not copy its ability. Intimidate was powerful, and its power only increased when genuine fear was apparent.

Well, I wasn't going to give him the chance to react.

"Nagga, use Thunderbolt."

Nagga's tri-pronged horn lit up like a Christmas tree, and shot a massive bolt of lightning right at Ditto. It was unused to the form of Gyarados, and even then, Gyarados as a species didn't really have the ability to dodge on land. Taking the bolt to the face, combined with the dual Electric type disadvantage that all Gyarados possessed, it was no wonder that Ditto was knocked out in that instant.

"Ditto is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados." The referee announced, keeping an eye on Nagga.

The cheer of the crowd was dwarfed by Nagga's roar of victory. He uncoiled and rose his head high, which happened to be higher than the nosebleed seats of Pummelo Stadium. The sound echoed past the stadium, and I wouldn't doubt that it caught some islanders that weren't watching off guard.

" **What an explosive first round! With the defeat of Drake's Ditto, he has now lost three Pokémon while Jon has lost two. Since Drake has lost three Pokémon, we will take a short intermission while the field changes."**

I returned Nagga and made my way back to my seat, watching the dumbstruck look that the people I knew were giving me with a small grin.

"Jon," Aunt Claire greeted, giving me a hug and leading me to the bench. "Why did you never mention you had such a Pokémon?" Her voice was sweet, but I detected a hint of something else, and decided to just be honest.

"It slipped my mind," I admitted, taking a bottle of water from Melody and drinking deeply. It was hot outside.

"I've never seen a Gyarados that large," Flannery stated.

"It has the King gene, dear." Blaine told her. He then gave me a look, "Have you taught it any Fire type attacks?"

I shook my head, "Electric type attacks are my focus right now. I want to cover his biggest weakness before moving on to other things."

He hummed, "Sensible."

Saul looked like he wanted to say something, but the halt of the arena's field gears caught my attention. I saw that the field was now covered in grass, with a ring of water in the center.

" **The intermission has ended! The rest of the battle will be on a grass and water field!"**

I shrugged and headed back to my podium. Drake had never left his own. We waited for the referee to give us the okay.

"The battle will now resume!" He announced.

Drake chucked a Pokéball onto the field, which released an Onix. It was larger than my Crystal Onix, and its rocks were thicker, but it wasn't anything to worry about.

Wordlessly, I released Rhaegal. The Shelgon took the field, similarly silent, and just stared up at the Onix.

" **Drake starts the second round with his Onix, and Jon released a Shelgon in response!"**

"Onix use Slam!" Drake said.

"Hydro Pump."

Onix was already halfway across the field when Rhaegal released her attack. The massive blast of highly pressurize water halted Onix with little trouble, and the Rock type groaned in pain. Though it was in pain, it took the attack like a champion, and used Dig to escape the rest of the attack.

"Rhaegal, shield yourself with Protect." I stated.

Rhaegal was surrounded by a sphere of green energy in only a moment. She had been knocked out nearly immediately after she evolved back on Kumquat, and the only thing I learned then was that she had learned her egg move. When I brought her to the Pummelo Pokémon Center and was researching her species on one of the open computers, I learned that a Shelgon would always learn Protect the moment it evolved.

It took a bit of practice, but she could manifest the ultimate shield with little trouble.

Onix surfaced directly under her, and his head rocketed her into the air.

"Hydro Pump once more!" I called.

She righted herself from midair and blasted Onix once more. This time he couldn't get away, and was knocked out in short order.

"Onix is unable to battle, Shelgon wins!" The referee announced, drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Drake returned the rock snake with a frown.

" **Drake has lost another Pokémon! Will he finally release his Dragonite?"**

Dear god, will you stop talking, you useless announcer?

Rhaegal used the rest of her Hydro Pump to slow her fall, but still took damage. I returned her, just in case.

"This is a _really_ good match," Drake said. He released a Venusaur. The massive Seed Pokémon looked at the field and rumbled appreciatively.

I released Drogon.

" **For their fifth Pokémon, Drake has chosen his Venusaur while Jon has chosen a Charmeleon in response, though it seems to be colored oddly."** The announcer sounded confused, and that just told me he didn't know anything about unique genes. He just called Nagga a big Gyarados, and didn't comment on the King gene.

Great.

"You've got quite a few rare ones," Drake commented with a wry smile.

"You're the one with the Dragonite." I said.

He shrugged, grinning at my retort. "True."

Drake then shouted at the field, "Venusaur, use Poison Powder!"

 _You son of a bitch!_

From the large flower on its back, a great plume of purple was expelled. The spores went all throughout the field, and Drogon let out a shiver as it reached him.

"Use Flamerthrower!"

Drogon roared, ignoring the poisonous powder that was wrapping around his body, and let loose a billow of flame that raced towards Venusaur.

"Safeguard!" Drake shouted. A dome of purple light encompassed Venusaur, and only half of the Flamethrower attack made it past the shield.

Luck was on my side though, and I caught sight of one of Venusaur's leaves catching fire. If Drogon was poisoned then Venusaur would be burned.

"Use Solarbeam." Drake said, a grin on his lips. The massive flower on Venusaur's back began to glow, and I knew just how to counter that.

"Smokescreen."

Drogon let out a hacking cough, curtesy of his poisoning, but dutifully did as I said. A black smog escaped his mouth, blocking the audience from view of the battle, and more importantly blocking the sun from Venusaur.

"Very smart," Drake commented, his voice echoing throughout the stadium. "Using Smokescreen to block the sun from Venusaur."

I didn't bother listening to him talk.

"Drogon, give me another Flamethrower!"

I saw the smoke light up, and I heard the Venusaur moan in agony.

"Also quite smart; battling when nobody can see. But, you made one mistake." Drake said, looking quite smug.

"Just because the sun is blocked doesn't mean Venusaur can't still absorb its rays.

The smokescreen turned white in that moment, and a bright beam billowed just past my shoulder, slamming Drogon into the wall. I stared at Venusaur as the smoke let up. It was covered in soot, and it had a noticeable wince, but it stood still and strong. I craned my neck and looked at Drogon. The golden scaled Charmeleon was unconscious, his jaw hanging limp and drool escaping.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur!" The referee said to us. His voice was nearly drowned out by the crowd.

With a sigh, I returned Drogon. I had hope that his type advantage would give him victory, but that wasn't to be. At least Venusaur was weakened.

I only had three more Pokémon. Both Rhaegal and Nagga had been used, and I was saving the best for last.

" **What an battle! Drake has shown why his starter Pokémon is not to be messed with! What will the challenger do?"**

 _Whatever._ I grabbed Nagga's Pokéball and let him onto the field. He roared his challenge, and snaked around Venusaur.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Tank it and use Ice Fang!"

Venusaur released a barrage of thin and slick leaves at Nagga, and Nagga dove at the Grass type with an open mouth and glowing teeth. He closed his eyes as his body was bombarded with leaves, but made contact with Venusaur in any case.

Lifting Venusaur into the air, Ice Fang still in use, Nagga began to thrash like a dog with a new toy. He then slammed Venusaur onto the grass, and _this time_ it was down for the count.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! The winner is Gyarados!"

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then began to chant. "DRAGONITE, DRAGONITE, DRAGONITE!" They said, and they wouldn't _stop_.

Drake smirked, and grabbed the ball attached to his necklace. Enlarging it in his palm, he tossed it onto the field with a certain arrogance, and I watched his Dragonite take form.

It was large, naturally, but not nearly as large as Professor Oak's behemoth. There were a scant few scars on its tan underbelly, but seemed perfectly fine.

It let out a bark, and the crowd erupted into a rapacious applause.

" **Drake's last Pokémon is the legendary Dragonite! If Dragonite goes down, this battle is over!"**

"Dragonite, use Thunder."

Nagga couldn't dodge, so I settled for attacking while Dragonite was focusing.

"Nagga, use Dragon Rage!"

The Thunder attack was focused on the middle of Nagga's body, whilst the Dragon Rage erupted from his mouth. Both attacks hit their mark, but the dual weakness towards Electric type attacks overcame Dragonite's inherit weakness to its own typing.

Nagga cried out in pain, a damning and pitiful croon that made my black heart sink. I didn't want him in that kind of pain, and Dragonite seemed perfectly capable of tanking the Dragon Rage.

I groaned and returned Nagga. The referee must have caught on to my disturbance, and made the announcement. "Jon has forfeited his Gyarados. Dragonite is the winner!"

" **A quick defeat! Dragonite has shown that size does not mean strength! Jon now has two Pokémon left. What will he use?!"**

I released Rhaegal. She was limping, and I hoped that she wasn't in too much pain. She was one of my baby's.

" **It looks like this will be a battle of Dragons!"**

"Use Dragon Rage, Rhaegal!"

"Fly and dodge it, Dragonite!"

Rhaegal tried to hit the Dragonite, but the fully evolved Pokémon was much quicker than I expected. It was even faster than Winter. Rhaegal tried and tried, blasting Dragon Rage all throughout the sky, but her attacks fell short, and Dragonite looked barely winded.

"Now dive and use your Dragon Rage on Shelgon!"

"Meet it head on with your own, Rhaegal!"

Dragonite dove down, taking speeds that were even greater than before, and fired a concentrated Dragon Rage. Rhaegal barely had the chance to fire her own Dragon Rage, and the two attacks collided. They were closer to Rhaegal, and so she took the brunt of the damage.

Dragonite landed, and Rhaegal fell to her side, unconscious.

"Shelgon is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winter!" The referee stated.

I grit my teeth and returned her. I didn't expect the battle to be this close, but I was also a naturally arrogant person.

But, I had my secret weapon. Drake might have heard of him, but I doubted he was prepared.

I released Baelish.

" **The final battle has finally begun! Drake's Dragonite versus Jon's Natu!"**

Drake looked at Baelish and his eyes held pity. He then looked at me and spoke, "Why don't you take the first move? It looks like you'll need it."

"Oh, thank you, stupid meat bag." Baelish chirped, ignoring the loud gasp from the crowd. "I think I'll do just that!"

" **Did that Natu just talk?"**

He then Teleported right on top of Dragonite's nose and used Flash.

Dragonite screeched in surprise, covering its eyes and flailing around helplessly. Baelish Teleported behind Dragonite and fired Nightshade. The attack didn't do much damage, but it connected solidly, and when Dragonite responded with an Ice Beam in the direction that Baelish was, he Teleported once more, this time above Dragonite, and fired another Nightshade at its scalp.

This was what we practiced. _This_ was my secret weapon. Baelish was weak when it came to power, but he had strengths that very few other Pokémon could imitate. Using Teleport to get inside an opponent's personal space, using Flash to blind it, and then Teleporting in every direction while attacking simultaneously. It was mean, cruel even, but it _worked._

Dragonite had taken to the air by the point, and Baelish just Teleported onto its back and used Peck. Dragonite screeched and did a midair twirl in an attempt to grab Baelish. He had already Teleported away by that time.

Nightshade, Teleport. Nightshade, Teleport. Peck, Teleport, Nightshade, Teleport. The pattern continued, over and over and over again, and every now and then he would use Teleport near Dragonite's face and use Flash, just to make sure that the Dragon type _remained_ blind.

It took time. Five minutes of this occurring, until Dragonite let out one last screech, feebly using Slash to its left. Baelish Teleported to the right, and fired one last Nightshade. Dragonite toppled over, and just blacked out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner of this competition is Jon Snow!"

Baelish then Teleported onto my scalp and made a nest of my hair, settling down daintily. I grinned, stroking his feathers and gently as I could, and for once he didn't make a comment. He just silently accepted his loving.

" **The challenger wins the match? The challenger wins the match! THE CHALLENGER WINS THE MATCH!"**

This is one of the few instances where I do not mind the announcer. The crowd roared in response, getting to their feet and giving me a standing ovation. Yes, praise me you plebeians.

I then felt an unfamiliar weight tackle me to the ground. Baelish was thrown from my head, and he made his displeasure known. I looked down and saw Melody was sitting on my stomach. Slowly, she inclined her face towards mine, and I covered her puckered lips with my hand.

Not today jailbait.

Aunt Claire had approached by that point, a proud smile on her face, and she helped me from the ground. She gave me a hug, and said I did a good job. I received similar praises from Carol, Saul, Flannery and Blaine. Melody was just staring at me sullenly, as if she couldn't believe I didn't want a kiss. I did in fact want a kiss, just not from her for another seven years, when she entered my dateable range.

Drake approached us, the trophy in hand and a strained smile.

"I have never seen Teleport used in such a way," he said conversationally. "I'll have to look out for it. Maybe get me a Pokémon that can Teleport for myself."

"We are the best." Baelish agreed. "But none are better than I."

He stared at Baelish with both contempt and fascination, "How did you even learn to talk?"

"I was taught."

"Bye Jon?"

"What?" Baelish choked, chortling at the suggestion. "My human isn't _near_ smart enough to do that."

I flicked him for that one.

"Then from _who?!_ "

"Secret." I said. The talking Slowking was a secret known only to the islanders of Shamouti, and he was protected by the islanders. The less than knew about him the better, and there was no way I would tell Drake when my voice was amplified to be heard throughout Pummelo Stadium.

Drake grumbled, and handed me the trophy without another word. The Pummelo Island Nurse Joy walked onto the field with a Chansey by her side, and a pair of Machokes were carrying a large piece of still-drying concrete just behind them.

It wasn't hard to determine what they wanted. I released the team I used to the match, and watched as Chansey used Heal Pulse on all of them. The Pokémon that were knocked out regained their consciousness, Nagga was healed, and Thoros was awoken. They all huddled around me, and the Machokes brought the slap over and placed it on the floor.

We then took our turns with the stone. I put my hand in the middle, Nagga took up the whole top left corner with his tail, and Thoros happily snatched the bottom right corner. Drogon and Rhaegal were happy to put their paws near my own handprint. Umber took the bottom left corner, and Baelish decided to just walk across the entire top right corner.

Nagga did not like that, and slapped Baelish face-first into the concrete. The Natu sputtered and whined, but that was his imprint. There were no redo's.

At least Chansey was kind enough to remove the excess concrete from his body before it hardened.

Nurse Joy had us line up for a picture, and once it was taken I found myself bodily dragged away by Aunt Claire, who no doubt had some questions for me. I barely had the chance to return my Pokémon.

At least I won.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird – Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Fang, Twister, Headbutt, Iron Head, Thunder Wave**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor – Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dragonair – Male**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush, Attract, Water Gun, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon – Male(Shiny)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail**

 **Ability: Blaze**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Shelgon – Female**

 **Moves: Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump, Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu – Male**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow – Male**

 **Badges: 5 – Sea Ruby, Spike Shell, Coral-Eye, Jade Star, Pummelo Trophy**

 **Held Pokémon: Pidgeot, Delibird, Gliscor, Dragonair, Charmeleon, Shelgon, Natu, Gyarados**

 **Storage: Scarmory, Onix**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

A/N: So, that was my first full battle. I researched the way other people did battles, and then I watched some of the Pokémon League fights on Youtube, and learned something quite important.

The only reason battles take long in the anime is because more than half of it is spent on Ash's traveling companions talking, and Team Rocket plotting. These battles are _short_ , and so I made most of these battles relatively short in turn.

The longest battle was Baelish and Dragonite, and that was because of the level difference and the fact that Natu are not strong battlers. That's why Baelish and Jon relied on trickery.

I like to think it turned out well.

The Orange Islands are officially over. Jon now has other things to focus on, and I intend for this story to continue as it has been. The updates won't be as often as they were as of recent, but they will be much more reliable than they used to be.

Or at least that's my intention. Real life takes precedence, but I'll make sure to let you guys know when I have to take a break.

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow this story and don't forget to Review!


	21. Birthday Bull

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

Aunt Claire led me into a small little café on Pummelo Island with an open offer of a free meal of whatever I wanted. Naturally I took it, since beating Drake didn't give me any money.

Because, y'know, the Orange League didn't actually have any prize money. It was just a giant bragging right.

Anyways, I decided that it was time to pig out on food I hadn't had the opportunity to eat. Primarily because I didn't like spending money when these islands had an abundance of berries all around.

So, as I bit into my medium-rare 12 ounce Tauros steak, Aunt Claire spoke.

"First off, congratulations again. I didn't ever win a league when I was on my journey, and it's really impressive."

"'Fanks." I said, my mouth filled with food.

She just shot me a silent glare, and I swallowed my food and put my knife and fork down. Best not to annoy her too much, she might just make me pay for my own food. I know she knows I can afford it.

"As I was _saying_." Cue a glare. "Good job."

"Thank you." I stated clearly, wiping my lips and jaw down with a napkin. That meat was bloodier than expected, which made it all the more delicious to my American palate.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Jon?"

Well of course not, Aunt meal ticket. Ask away.

She didn't actually wait for me to respond, and just kept going. "Is your dream still to become a member of the Elite Four?"

"Yup." Of course it was, that was the pinnacle. Well, being a champion was the pinnacle, but as a member of the Elite Four I would get a pretty solid amount of autonomy, as well barely having to do any actual work. I just needed to show up to events and battle, and I would get paid an exorbitant amount of money.

It was essentially the perfect job.

"Do you know the most common way that the Pokémon League recognizes Elite Four candidates?" Aunt Claire then asked.

I took a moment to think. I hadn't really thought about _how_ to become a member of the Elite Four; I just knew that I wanted to become one.

Well, there was a fairly obvious answer, at the very least.

"Winning a regional league?"

She smiled at me. "That's one of the ways, but Bruno, Lorelei and Karen haven't won any leagues. Agatha won her leagues over fifty years ago, and Lance hasn't done an open challenge in almost a decade."

In that case I hadn't a damn clue.

Making that known, Aunt Claire just grinned. "The best way to get their attention is to be involved in a gym of your specialized type. Agatha was an Ecruteak Gym trainer before she started her journey, and Lorelei is the daughter of Pryce, up in Mahogany town. Bruno was a rarity, Lance and he were rivals when they were standard trainers, and when Lance became champion he offered Bruno his position."

Was she still trying to get me to become a Dragon type trainer?

"Karen was actually Agatha's apprentice, and was supposed to be her replacement, but when Cory the Grass Master announced he was thinking about retiring, she battled and defeated him. He stepped down right after that and offered his spot to her, and she accepted." She finished her monologue by taking a sip of beer, with the label Pokéweiser stripped to the label.

The advertising monopoly that the Poké brand holds is just mind-numbingly ridiculous. Honestly, the sanctity that was Budweiser was not meant to be profaned like this.

Um, I mean. What? No, of course I've never downed a beer before. I wasn't drinking before I was legally allowed to, which hasn't happened yet. What kind of person do you think I am?

Wait, what's the legal drinking age here? I don't even know.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, trying to get my mind away from beer.

"Well, I thought you might want to become a gym trainer for my friend Winona, up in Hoenn at the Foretree Gym. She tends to have open slots for understudies, and I'm sure she'd be happy to have you. It'd build up your resume, when you become good enough to be an Elite trainer."

Huh… Didn't expect that.

I took a bite of my steak and took the time to think. I was planning to go to the Hoenn region next in any case, so it's not like this was going to be out of the way. The thought of becoming a gym trainer was a little annoying, but that was more due to the ingrained annoyance of them from the Pokémon games that I played as a boy.

I knew better. Spending time with the Blackthorn Gym trainers opened my eyes, and I learned that these people were essentially interns. They did odd jobs and whatever Claire asked of them, and in return they learned as much as they could from her about Dragon types.

I wanted to be a Flying Master. To earn the title of Master, I needed to be either a member of a regions Elite Four, or to become a champion. If this helped me become a Master, then I would do it.

Though I did have to wonder why she said Winona instead of Falkner; surely she would know her fellow Johto Gym Leader better than she did a Hoenn one.

"How long?"

Claire hummed, taking another sip of her beer. "My gym trainers tend to stay for around two years, but that has more to do with the fact that I won't let them use the Dragons Den to find a Pokémon unless they prove their worth. Two years is a good timeframe to do that, and so that's what they do. Winona will be different, and I don't really know how different it will be. Expect a minimum of a year and a half, though."

…That long?

Really?

I groaned, and a small spittle of steak sauce escaped my mouth. That was a long time. I had been in the Pokéverse for only a little more than a year at this point, and while I intended to enjoy my time here, spending that much time in one spot was never the plan.

"Can I think about it?"

I needed more time. I didn't want to put my journey plans on hold, but I _did_ want to become a Master.

This was a very annoying conversation.

"Of course!" She actually sounded offended that I needed to ask. "I don't want you to give me an answer right now. Take your time, figure out what you need to do, and then come back to me with your answer."

I let out a sigh of relief, and took a deep gulp of my orange soda.

"Even if you say no, you'll meet her, right?"

I nodded, still drinking. Of course I would meet her even if I said no, I had to defeat her for a badge.

* * *

The trip to Pallet Town was slow, but comfortable.

I had hitched a ride with Aunt Claire on her Altaria, and while the Humming Pokémon was far slower than Winter, she was much more relaxing. She was also quite large, and there was plenty of room to take a nap on her fluffy wings.

Why did I not stay on Pummelo Island? Because the Brinks family was still around, and I didn't want to have Saul bother me about what I would do next or deal with Melody any more. Cute girl she may eventually become, but she was still a piece of persistent jailbait, and I didn't want to deal with her any more than needed.

I also left because now that I have won a league, unofficial or not, I wanted to see if Professor Oak was amenable to increasing my carry limit.

Aunt Claire dropped me off at the base of the lab at 4:15, and told me to return to Blackthorn Gym by March the 2nd at the latest. Her birthday was coming up apparently, and if she wanted me to come, then I would come. She'd been awesome to me, and it was only fair that I try and be good to her in return.

It took a little while to climb the stairs towards the lab. The first time I came here, Winter landed directly at the front door, and I didn't have the opportunity to appreciate the fact that this lab was plotted on a big ass hill.

I approached the glass door and rang the bell, a gong-like sound that echoed.

Three minutes later a brown haired, hazel eyed woman opened the door, and offered me an easy smile. She had a simple yellow sundress on, and it hugged her body quite well.

In simpler terms; she was hot.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I was hoping to talk with Professor Oak; he's my registered Professor. Is he in?"

Her smile fell for a moment, before becoming wider and open mouthed, showing off a nice pair of straight white teeth. She then opened the door fully and beckoned me inside the lab. "I'm afraid Samuel hasn't been in for the past week, but he's supposed to come back some time later tonight. If you don't mind waiting, I would be happy to let you stick around."

Well, it wasn't like I had anything planned. It was the 23rd of February, and I had until the 2nd of March. That was nine days.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, good. The only people around right now are Gary, Daisy and my son. I hope that's not an issue?"

I just waved off her question. "Nah, it should be fine."

She led me to the second floor, where the Oak family actually resided. Daisy was sitting in the living room, watching a talk show on a large television. Gary and a black haired kid were on the floor, going over a book of some kind. I couldn't really tell though; I could only see the backs of their heads.

"Daisy, boys." The hot woman called out, "I hope you don't mind a trainer spending time here while he waits for Samuel to return?"

Daisy paused the show and looked at me, smiling. Gary looked up, and let out a loud _"Yes!"_ upon seeing me.

Then the black haired boy looked up, black eyes staring at me with what could only be described as curiously in awe, and I saw a pair of birthmarks on his cheeks shaped like sideways lightning bolts.

Fucking hell, that was Ash Ketchum, wasn't it?

And that meant that the hot woman wasDelia Ketchum.

The anime did not do her justice.

"I'll just call Samuel real quick, and see how far out he is." Deliah said, and left the room in that same moment.

Hurricane Gary Oak appeared soon after.

"Jon!" Gary exclaimed, rushing away from his book and making a beeline towards me. I didn't know what he was planning to do once he reached me, but I knew that I didn't like kids barreling after me. I just stuck my hand out and held it against his forehead, stopping him.

He pouted.

"Jon, good to see you again." Daisy said, walking towards me sedately with open arms. She was fourteen now, and turning into a good looking girl quite quickly. Green eyes, shiny brown hair and a milky skin.

"Daisy," I greeted, accepting the hug. "Happy belated birthday." Professor Oak mentioned that her birthday was the 17th, only six days ago.

"Thank you."

She led me to the couch at that point. Gary was trying to get my attention and Ash was just staring at me with an open mouth. I didn't know what to make of that, and so I ignored it by keeping my attention on Daisy.

"So what have you been up to, Jon? The last time I heard about you was over a month ago, Grampa said you had just gotten a Gyarados."

Instead of verbally answering her, I just fished through my backpack and withdrew my trophy. Her eyes got all sparkly, and the two seven-year olds let out loud gasps.

Then Daisy rushed to the television, changed the channel and pulled out a computer keyboard from a small box. Typing in the Orange League website, I saw that a video with my face was on the front page.

Well… Shit.

She turned the video on, and I discovered what embarrassment felt like.

* * *

Professor Oak wasn't going to be in for another two days, according to Deliah.

I did not feel like waiting two more days, especially when my only company was going to be the Oak kids and Ash.

So I left.

Winter flew me to Viridian City, and I spent the night in the Pokémon Center. The next morning, I hopped on Winters back and took the long trip to Blackthorn City.

* * *

Aunt Claire was happy to have me, and I was happy to return to my nice bed.

Nine days was quick to pass, and when Aunt Claire's birthday came, I saw people galore come through the door. Liza was the first to come, and then more and more people I didn't recognize came in.

I wasn't the only child though; Jasmine and her father both came in, and I ended up spending most of my time with her. It was nice to see her again.

Then the guest of honor, which wasn't Claire, arrived.

Cloaked in a black cape, he cut an impressive figure. His hair was the same shade of red that I myself possessed, and his skin was the same shade. He had blue eyes though, similar to Claire's own, and smiles didn't seem to come easily to him.

On his arm was a woman with a mane of flowing purple hair that reached her ankles. She had light grey eyes and a cheery face, and wore a blue jumpsuit that reached her thighs, where a pair of white stockings began.

Lance Blackthorn and Winona something-or-other were here.

And together.

…

I think I get why Aunt Claire wanted me to go to her gym now.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird – Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Fang, Twister, Headbutt, Iron Head, Thunder Wave**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor – Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dragonair – Male**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush, Attract, Water Gun, Tackle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon – Male(Shiny)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail**

 **Ability: Blaze**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Shelgon – Female**

 **Moves: Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump, Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam, Protect**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu – Male**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow – Male**

 **Badges: 5 – Sea Ruby, Spike Shell, Coral-Eye, Jade Star, Pummelo Trophy**

 **Held Pokémon: Pidgeot, Delibird, Gliscor, Dragonair, Charmeleon, Shelgon, Natu, Gyarados**

 **Storage: Scarmory, Onix**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

A/N: Hey there folks. Sorry this took a while, but life is life, and life takes precedence. The day after I released chapter 20, homework slapped me in the face and I was accepted for both a job _and_ an internship with a local marketing company.

I haven't had much time for Jon, and while I'm sorry about that, I cannot keep it up all too much. So, this is my official announcement of a hiatus. I have personal work that needs to be taken care of, and I want it done as well as it can be. No distractions.

What personal work am I talking about? Well, I took a 12-hour drive to go to Memphis, Tennessee yesterday, and tomorrow I have a meeting with a publishing company to see if my half completed novel is marketable. If it is, and if they're interested in funding me to complete the story, then fanfiction will essentially be done for me.

Even if I don't get their interest, I'll be getting contacts.

Here's the deal. If I get a publishing contract, I'm not going to write on fanfiction for a while. If I don't, my story of focus will be my newest one: Up in the Clouds. That is a story that I actually tried on, even if I didn't put all that much effort in, and it keeps my attention quite well.

I apologize if this isn't what you wanted to read, but it is the way things are going for me. Thank you all for your continued support, and the hiatus will be over the moment this story is updated once again.

If you liked this chapter, please Favorite/Follow it and don't forget to Review.


	22. Trial by Combat

_First Person: Jon_

* * *

It should be noted that, contrary to what many might think, I'm not the best in social settings. Oh, I can be extroverted and loud and brash easily enough, but when it comes to matters like meeting new people I tend to clam up like a politician during a scandal.

So far, in the time I have been in this world, this has yet to happen. The reason is simple: the Pokémon world means that I have something in common with every single person there is, namely Pokémon themselves. Everybody that I have talked to either was involved with Pokémon or involved with the involvement of Pokémon. In other words, I hadn't needed to think with these people, and my introversion had no reason to come into play. Having things to talk about makes social anxiety far easier to deal with.

This meant that, in a setting where Pokémon were not released and in a room full of people I didn't know, I was quiet. Jasmine and Liza were the only people I had spoken to aside from Aunt Claire, and I intended for that to be the way the rest of the party would go. I mean, I did the polite thing and introduced myself to people that walked up to me, but I didn't start any conversations and I did my best to keep people that wanted to start them away.

So, of course my father walked in with the woman I might be apprenticing under and ruined any semblance of control I had over my introversion.

"Bro!" Aunt Claire shouted, literally tackling him to the ground. He groaned from beneath her and Winona laughed along with the rest of the crowd.

"Sis," he said, awkwardly patting her on the head. Surprisingly, he had a nasally voice that calmed me down for reasons I can't comprehend.

Aunt Claire got off him and wrapped Winona in a hug then, one that she enthusiastically returned. When Lance stood, the three of them fell into a quiet chat, going back and forth so quickly that I couldn't keep up, though I got the gist of it when the three of them swiveled their eyes to me.

Lance let out a groan, Winona let out a gasp and Aunt Claire just looked smug. She pointed her finger at me and curled it, silently telling me to come to her. I shook my head and crossed my arms into an X. She gave me a hard stare. I returned it.

Then I was forced to blink as Jasmine pushed me. I turned around, looking as wounded as I could but she ignored my pity party. I tried to push back against her, but she had something I never would.

Anime strength.

She was like a boulder. No matter what I did, she wouldn't budge. She just kept pushing and pushing and pushing until I was less than two feet from my father, who was having trouble looking at me.

Oh, trust me buddy, the feeling is mutual.

"Introduction time!" Aunt Claire said, quite loudly. I looked back to Jasmine, hoping she would help me, only to find that she had entered a conversation with some beefy old guy in a karate uniform.

I squirmed as I felt the eyes of a bunch of strangers on me. This wasn't like my battle with Drake, where I could ignore the audience and focus on my team. This time, I was the center of attention in a circumstance I wanted nothing to do with.

"Is there any chance we could do this in private?" I asked, and my pops looked quite relieved that I brought up this line of questioning.

"Sure," my aunt chirped. "Right after you introduce yourselves along with how you're related to each other."

I watched as Lance's eyes bugged out, and it clicked into place. Shit, she wanted him to fucking claim me as his son. If he did that, in this very public setting I should add, then there was no way we would be able to go on with our relationship of him giving me presents so that I wouldn't bother him and me ignoring him for the most part.

I very much preferred that.

With that in mind, I ignored both my father and my aunt and turned my attention towards Winona.

"Hi, I'm Jon. It's really good to meet you." I held my hand out for good measure. "I was actually planning to send the Fortree Gym an invoice in hopes of becoming a Gym Trainer. Some of the folk around her recommended it."

She shook my hand, looking somewhat giddy. "Claire told me about that and showed me your match in Pummelo. From that showing alone, I'd be more than happy to take you on. Though, there are some things I won't be able to help you with."

"Really?" I asked, loudly and excitedly. I hooked me arm around hers, just like Lance did when they entered the house, and ushered her to a different room. More importantly, I ushered her into an _empty_ room. "What wouldn't you be able to help me with?"

She followed me urging, looking bemused. "I'm afraid my specialty is with flying types with bird characteristics. You seem to hold a preference towards those with dragon characteristics, which makes sense due to your time with Claire. I honestly don't have mush knowledge when it comes to your Gyarados, Shelgon and that Dragonair she mentioned."

"That's fine," I said simply, reveling as the door closed behind us. Fuck yeah, electric doors for the win. They were made of glass though, and I could see the annoyance on Aunt Claire, along with the open gratitude on Lance's face. "I have other people to help with them; I'm more concerned with my other Pokémon. Plus, I want to join the Elite Four as a Flying specialist at some point, and I figured that you were the best person to help me with that. Also, it's not that I have a preference to flying types with dragon characteristics, it's just that I've been lucky and caught those rare few already."

"Ah, alright. And your intentions to become a member of the Elite Four are ambitious… I like it! But what about Falkner? He's closer and has been a gym leader long than I have."

"He'd make me stick around Johto, and I think the best thing I need is to keep away from distractions. I love Aunt Claire, but I feel like I'll do better away from her for a little while. I feel like I've caught most of the interesting flying types in Johto anyways, and I'd like the chance to see what Hoenn has to offer."

"Oh? Well, there are plenty of interesting Pokémon in Hoenn. Swellow, for example…"

* * *

We chatted amiably, going back and forth with the Pokémon we would like to capture. She laughed at my proclamation that I would capture a Zapdos until I pointed out the scar on my forehead with was caused by the Zapdos in question. She grilled me then, but I kept my mouth shut. The birds of Shamouti weren't necessarily a secret, but they weren't talked about to foreigners.

Well, the people of Shamouti didn't talk about them out of respect. I just didn't want somebody that has the chance and the inclination to capture those Pokémon to know where they were. Those birds were _mine_.

It was when I tried breaching the subject for a buyer for my Onix that Aunt Claire stormed in, looking horribly mad. Lance was trailing behind her, sedately and comfortable. He seemed to understand that I liked what we had and didn't really feel like changing things.

"Jon, why did you leave?"

Unlike _some_ people.

"You were going to tell the world about me and Lance." I didn't call him father or dad or pops, not out loud. Those were for internal thoughts. No, he was Lance and that was all he would be. "I didn't want that."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to that? Then you could become a proper Blackthorn!"

Ah. Perhaps I should have been a little less open about taking advantage of the clan's kindness. Or, more likely, I should have been open in my opinion about becoming a Blackthorn.

Well, might as well bite the bullet.

"If I became known as Lance's son, there would be expectations placed upon me. I would be expected to take your place in the gym, or take his place as the Champion. Even if I did become a member of the Elite Four, people would claim that I only earned my spot due to favoritism."

"Nobody would think that, Jon." She tried to sound soothing and Lance even looked conflicted.

Damnit, no!

"Look," I tried to sound as sincere as possible and not let my annoyance out. "I like being a Snow and I'm happy with the way things are going. I'd rather people know me for me and not for my clan. I want them to know me for me. I'm still a part of the Blackthorn clan, I just won't take on the name."

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is," Winona randomly added, sounding genuinely confused. "What's the fuss about a surname? I don't even have one. Does it honestly matter that much?"

"It really doesn't," I admitted, just before Claire or Lance could speak. "Anyways, what's done is done. I won't be becoming a Blackthorn, or at least not any time soon. I'd rather talk about going to Hoenn."

Winona bit her lip, looking worriedly between my aunt and her boyfriend, and then promptly decided I was the safest option.

"Well, Hoenn is on the other side of the world, so you won't be able to ride one of your Pokémon there, not unless you are willing to handle saddle sores for over thirty hours."

I shook my head quickly. It was annoying enough when I would fall off Winter after a long trip from my lower body falling asleep. Saddle sores were another story all together. Simply speaking, they sucked.

"Figured not." My face must have been obvious, since she just continued from there. "Plus, there's the issue of luggage and food… No, you're going to have to get on either a plane or a boat. I'm not going to be back in Fortree for another two weeks, so there's no rush."

"But what will I be expected to do?"

"Whatever I ask." She did not mince words. "You will essentially become my assistant. You will keep my schedule, feed and treat my Pokémon and do whatever else I need. In return, I will show you what I know about flying types and teach you my brand of battling."

She paused for a moment, "Actually, I would like to test you. Just because I've seen you battle on a screen doesn't mean I've seen you battle proper. Think of the battle as your interview. You do well, you become an apprentice. You do poorly, well, you just continue on and we'll revisit this another day."

I blinked. I blinked again, slower this time.

Huh.

"So, I have to battle you?" I wasn't against that, not in the slightest. Battling was fun. I was concerned, however. She left Fortree, which means she has her proper team on her, not her gym registered Pokémon. She would probably win, but that didn't really matter so long as I made a good showing.

Winona winked at me and grabbed my hand. She pushed all but my forefinger into the shape of a fist, and moved the hand towards Lance. I looked at my hand, now pointed at my surprised looking pops, and once my sense came back to me I summarily came up with an obvious line of thought.

 _Shit_.

* * *

We moved to the battle room in the gym an hour later. The whole of the crowd that came for Aunt Claire's birthday were sat in the stands, some even had smartphones out and were recording. This time, I didn't mind being looked at. It was a battle, it was ignorable.

Only, you know. I was going to probably lose hardcore.

Winona was standing on the referee's podium, a pair of flags in each hand; one red, the other green.

"The battle between Champion Lance Blackthorn of Blackthorn City versus Jon Snow of Shamouti Isle is now under way!" I had to hand it to Winona, she could sound professional real quick. "Lance will use one Pokémon while Jon is allowed to use up to three Pokémon. Lance will be representing the Blackthorn Gym in this match, thus making him the defender. Defender, release your Pokémon!"

Lance gave Winona a flat look, a look she ignored, and sighed. He dug through his pocket and retrieved a single, simple Pokéball. A brilliant light escaped from the sphere in his hand, and on the field a small blue raptor took form. Its legs were stubby and its arms ever smaller, and it had a head the size of watermelon and teeth as big as knives. It stood just under three feet tall. A plume of white feathers was wrapped around the Pokémon's neck, and it let out an ear-piercing cry of "Ty!"

I had no idea what the hell that thing was.

So, I dug my hand through my fanny-pack and pulled out my much ignored Pokédex. On the screen was the image of the Pokémon before me, though the one on the screen was brown instead of blue. Of course Lance would have a shiny.

 _Tyrunt: the Royal Heir Pokémon. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago. If something happens that it doesn't like, Tyrunt throws a tantrum that often causes environment destruction._

"Huh…" A fossil Pokémon with dragon characteristics? All fossil Pokémon were rock types, so I guess that means either this guy was a Rock Dragon hybrid or would become one once it evolved.

I would dearly like to use Nagga, but the arena was too small. He would be squished and become an easy target.

Oh well. I had another idea.

"Rhaegal, let's go!" My Shelgon took the field silently, surveying the Tyrunt in front of her.

I wanted to face Lance with the Pokémon I had raised as eggs. Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon would be the three I used in this match. They might not be up to his standard, but they would show him that I was at least treating my dragons right.

"Before we begin, I would like to mention that I will be giving minimum instruction to my Tyrunt." Now that he wasn't on the ground, Lance actually had a relatively decent voice. Y'know, for a dude that wears a cape.

"I'll take advantage of your kindness."

There was no more reason to talk. It was time.

"Tyrunt versus Shelgon." Winona called. "Begin!"

"Hydro Pump," I commanded.

Rhaegal fired her water, and I was confused when the Tyrunt just tanked the attack. Actually, the little-big guy was walking calmly towards her, not looking bothered at all. That wasn't right, he was a rock type and those were weak to water. Even a trained member of the Champion would at least wince against a fully powered Hydro Pump.

Lance wasn't even making a call. He was standing there, messing around on his Pokégear. Okay, that's a dick move.

"Rhae, stop using Hydro Pump. Hit it with an Attract!"

She did just that, and while the Tyrunt stilled for a moment, he shook his head and kept creeping towards her. That wasn't right. None of this was right! If that Tyrunt was a female like Rhaegal, then Attract would have done nothing. But it had to shake it off. That wasn't _possible._

Then Tyrunt _moved_.

It wasn't like anything I had seen. The Tyrunt basically teleported right on top of Rhaegal and buried its fangs into her flank. She cried out, and I saw cracks form on her shell. That shell was almost as hard as a diamond, I don't care how strong those jaws are, that shouldn't be possible.

Rhaegal screamed and screamed, flailing around but couldn't really do anything else. The issue with her species was that she couldn't really do anything that didn't involve her legs or face. Her back was her most vulnerable spot, which was why her shell was supposed to _protect her_.

Fuck. I could see blood coming from where Tyrunt was biting her. It had to be hers, because Tyrunt wouldn't make any sound while she was screaming her throat raw.

"I forfeit my Shelgon." I returned Rhaegal then, not wanting to risk her health further. I don't even know how long that would take to heal.

Tyrunt stalked back to his side of the field as I released Viserion.

"Tyrunt is the victor! The next match will be Tyrunt versus Dragonair!" Winona called. "Begin!"

"Thunder Wave!" Viserion's horn shone brightly as a shockwave bolted towards Tyrunt. It hit the Pokémon dead center, and Tyrunt howled in annoyance. Sparks were jutting from his body, signifying that it was paralyzed.

"Alright Viserion, now use Leer and follow that up with Dragon Rush."

My Dragonair's black eyes turned a deadly shade of red, and Tyrunt met that stare head on. I knew the Leer took hold when Tyrunts own eyes turned pink in response.

Lance's Tyrunt was too strong for me to battle head on; there was no way I would win if I followed that strategy. So, my next best option was to weaken it as best I could. Leer to lower its stats and Thunder Wave to make it so it couldn't move.

Viserion's horn was then covered in a green haze, and he shot towards Tyrunt. The Royal Heir Pokémon struggled, desperately attempting to not be paralyzed and it even looked like he would break free, but Viserion was able to reach him before that could occur. The Dragon Rush attack hit it directly on the forehead, causing Tyrunt to cry out in surprise. When it thrashed its head, I was able to see a necklace of small rocks wrapped around its neck, strapped to Tyrunts plume of feathers.

A held item.

I hadn't messed with those. I understood how they were useful, but I also understood that they were a pain in the ass to maintain, and that they were broken and stolen in battle quite often.

Just like I was going to do.

"Viserion, steal that necklace from Tyrunt."

This was the first time in the battle that Lance actually spoke to his Pokémon.

"No!" Lance sounded desperate, my guess was that necklace must have been what gave Tyrunt the ability to absorb a Hydro Pump. "Get out of there Tyrunt, don't let that Dragonair touch them! You're not ready to take that necklace off!"

Too late bitch. Viserion was already right there. He snagged the pearls away with the tip of his horn, and they scattered all over the floor. I had only five seconds to look smug.

Then Tyrunt's body shone like the sun and he bathed the whole of the gym in a bright white light. My adrenaline quickly plummeted as I realized that no, those weren't pearls.

Those were _Everstones._

Tyrunt grew and grew and _grew_ , near quadrupling in size. His massive jaw become even greater, and a grey crown of spikes adorned his brow. His blue scales turned a deeper hue and his small plume of white feathers now engulfed the whole of his back, jutting out in all manner of direction. Its face was mean and nasty, and a single swipe of its tail sent Viserion to the other side of the room. My Dragonair was knocked out cold just from that single attack.

I gulped in genuine fear and pulled out my Pokédex. What the hell was that Pokémon?!

 _Tyrantrum: the Despot Pokémon. Tyrantrum is the evolved form of Tyrunt. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited. Nothing could stop this Pokémon 100 million years ago, so it behaved like a king._

Fuck.

I returned Viserion and let Drogon out. If nothing else, I might be able to squeeze some experience into my Charmeleon.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Tyrantrum is the winner!" Winona turned to me. "This is the last battle on the match. Tyrantrum versus Charmeleon. Begin!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Drogon shot out a blast of green fire. Tyrantrum tanked it like it was nothing. That was a dragon type attack against a dragon type Pokémon, that should have been super effective and all Tyrantrum did was scratch its belly.

Drogon roared in annoyance and shot another Dragon Breath at Tyrantrum, this time at its face. This one caused Tyrantrum to scowl, and it responded by spitting a massive Dark Pulse at Drogon, moving far faster than Drogon could dodge. The dark type attack clipped Drogon in the leg, and sent him sprawling.

I was done. I returned Drogon and stared directly at Lance. It was my first loss, and it was a landslide. I wasn't at his level, nowhere close to it.

But now I had a goal.

I would beat that Tyrantrum. No, more than that. I would beat Lance and his whole damned team. I didn't need to be Champion, didn't want even want that title. I just wanted to kick his ass.

"Tyrantrum is the winner! Victory goes to Champion Lance!"

No, I didn't want to kick his ass; this wasn't some goal to dream about. I _would_ kick his ass.

* * *

 **Winter/Pidgeot – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Peck, Quick Atack, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility, Double Team, Twister, Fly, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Attract**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

* * *

 **Umber/Delibird – Female**

 **Moves: Present, Icy Wind, Peck, Rest, Ice Beam, Hail, Attract, Blizzard**

 **Ability: Hustle**

* * *

 **Nagga/Gyarados – Male**

 **Moves: Tackle, Bite, Leer, Dragone Rage, Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Ice Gan, Twister, Headbutt, Iron Head, Thunder Wave**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

* * *

 **Thoros/Gliscor – Male**

 **Moves: Sludge Bomb, Slash, Poison Sting, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Dig, Guano, Attract, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

* * *

 **Viserion/Dragonair – Male**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rush, Attract, Water Gun, Takle, Body Slam**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

* * *

 **Drogon/Charmeleon – Male(Shiny)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Ancient Power(Egg Move), Attract, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Iron Tail**

 **Ability: Blaze**

* * *

 **Rhaegal/Shelgon – Female**

 **Moves: Rage, Headbutt, Ember, Hydro Pump, Attract, Skullbash, Tackle, Body Slam, Protect**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

* * *

 **Baelish/Natu – Male**

 **Moves: Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Calm Mind, Protect, Teleport, Flash**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

* * *

 **Jon Snow – Male**

 **Orange League: Sea Ruby Badge, Spike Shell Badge, Coral Eye Badge, Jade Star Badge, Pummelo Trophy**

 **Held Pokémon: Pidgeot, Delibird, Gliscor, Dragonair, Charmeleon, Shelgon, Natu, Gyarados**

 **Storage: Skarmory, Onix**

 **Currency: 12,540 Credits**

* * *

A/N: Hallo! It's been a while, hasn't it? I won't say that I'm back with regular updates, but I will say that I have been updating other stories randomly and felt bad that this one hadn't gotten love in like, five months. So, here we are!

You may have noticed a trend in this story where Jon will beat opponents through trickery and smarts. While that is still going to be prevalent in this story, the simple fact of the matter is that you can't beat somebody so completely out of your league with only those traits. In actual skill level, Jon isn't as good as he thinks he is. He trains and is consistent with his team, but he doesn't train the way people of Lance's caliber do, and he doesn't specialize in a style of battle. The only reason he's been doing so well is because he caught the right Pokémon and because he knew how to use them effectively.

Lance just showed him that this won't last. That Jon's cleverness can backfire, as we saw with the Everstones. They were there to hold Tyrunt back, when Jon thought they were what made it so strong. Well, no reason to explain where he went wrong; it should be pretty obvious.

Next, we'll be figuring out Jon's apprenticeship. Whether he gets it or he doesn't, Jon has a solid goal that has nothing to do with his greed. That is definitely going to lead to him becoming a better trainer, so we'll just see


End file.
